Mariaż
by Kai Shouri
Summary: AU. Król Clow jest umierający. Rządząca krajem Rada, mając chęć na bogactwa Północy, postanawia wydać jego córkę za celeskiego księcia. Problem polega na tym, że oboje mają już kogoś, na kim im zależy, zatem muszą nie dopuścić do mariażu... i konfliktu. KuroFay, SyaoSaku i inne paringi.
1. Chapter 1

Jako że w tsubasowym fandomie (nie naszym, polskim, ale ogólnym) istnieje coś takiego, FaiSaku, czyli według mnie paring wzięty z sufitu i nie mający racji bytu (jeśli kogoś uraziłam, przepraszam ^^), oto moja odpowiedź.

**Paringi**: KuroFai, SyaoSaku, możliwe Touya x Yukito (to się jakoś skraca? Toukito?), oraz kilka innych z retrospekcji, żeby nie spoilerować za bardzo.

Nie wiem czemu, ale kiedyś sobie ubzdurałam, że matka Sakury była ruda. W sensie, że miała takie włosy jak księżniczka. Za późno się zczaiłam, że jednak miała czarne, ale wizerunek rudowłosej Nadeshiko tak wbił mi się w mózg, że innej wersji ten kawał mięcha nie przyjmuje. :D'

Jeszcze jedno. Nikt makaronizmów nie lubi, zwłaszcza japońszczyzny w polskich fikach, ale w tym wypadku to konieczne. Akcja fika dzieje się na Kontynencie, którego przeważająca część przejęła przed wiekami język północnych krajów, Celes i Valerii, nazywany wspólnym, ale np. głęboko zakorzeniony w swoich tradycjach Shaolin czy wyspiarski, oddzielony morzem Nihon ciągle mówią swoimi językami (odpowiednio chińskim i japońskim). Ponieważ pochodzenie bohaterów odgrywa niekiedy znaczącą rolę, pozwolę sobie wtrącać obcojęzyczne zadania w ich wypowiedziach. Takie zdania czy słowa będą tłumaczone pod rozdziałem.

Koniec ględzenia, Kai mówi _enjoy_!

* * *

Wiatr z Północy niósł chłodniejsze powietrze nad miasto, ku radości i uldze mieszkańców. Co prawda przyzwyczajeni byli do wiecznego gorąca, bo Clow położone było na skraju Wielkiej Pustyni i było ostatnią ostoją ludzką na Południu, ale niekiedy i im palący upał dawał się we znaki. Mieszczanie schronili się w cieniach swoich białych, murowanych domach, rolnicy pracujący na oazowych polach zamartwiali się o zbiory, a karawany nieustannym sznurem ciągnęły w cztery strony świata, konno i na wielbłądach, przywożąc i wywożąc z miasta-państwa najróżniejsze towary. Na rynku odbywał się jarmark, mężczyźni i kobiety, ubrani w jasne, przewiewne stroje handlowali między sobą, nieśpiesznie się targując – zgodnie z tradycją, która nakazywała dążyć do jak najniższej ceny. Wąskimi alejkami przechadzali się ludzie, kryjąc głowy pod słomkowymi kapeluszami. Życie toczyło się wolno i leniwie, na wpół zdziczałe koty o piaskowej sierści obserwowały mrowie ludzi z wyższością i spokojem, wylegując się na nagrzanych dachach.

Od czasu do czasu na wybrukowanej ulicy zadudniły kopyta konnego posłańca, a wtedy ludność rozstępowała się natychmiastowo, pozwalając mu przejechać ulicami w górę, prosto do królewskiego pałacu na wzniesieniu.

Tym razem posłaniec musiał zaczekać z dostarczeniem wiadomości. Uspokajając tańczącego konia, dowiedział się, że król wraz z dziećmi wybrał się poza miasto, by zaznać nieco odpoczynku. Straże pałacowe poinformowały go także, że Jego Wysokość nie życzył sobie przerywać wycieczki, by móc spędzić czas z rodziną. Posłaniec przyjął wiadomość bez zbytniego zdziwienia i postanowił zaczekać w zamkowych koszarach, zaprowadziwszy uprzednio klacz do królewskich stajen. Koni w Clow było niewiele, w gorącym klimacie ich rolę zastępowały wielbłądy, ale pewną ich ilość posiadał król, znany ze swojej pasji do gorącokrwistych rumaków. Posłaniec umieścił swojego konia w wydzielonej dla służby części, zerkając zazdrośnie na widoczne z daleka, piękne wierzchowce. Kątem oka rozpoznał białą źrebkę, młodą białą klacz należącą do księżniczki, obok dostrzegł karego ogiera następcy tronu. Znaczyło to, że rodzina królewska wybrała się na pieszy spacer.

Tak było i w rzeczywistości. Za miastem, zbudowanym na planie koła i wzniesionym na wzgórzu, płynęła rzeka, bez której jego istnienie byłoby niemożliwe. Nad brzegami zieleniły się plamy wyższej roślinności, a pomiędzy nimi rosły trawy. Większość przestrzeni była zagospodarowana, jedynie sam brzeg stanowił rodzaj dzikiej ścieżki. Im dalej od wody, tym więcej piasku pojawiało się na ziemi, aż w końcu oaza znikała w ramionach niegościnnej pustyni.

- Jaka była mama? – księżniczka w końcu odważyła się zadać pytanie, które męczyło ją od dłuższego czasu. Wysmukła, w białym stroju odsłaniającym płaski brzuch i pępek, z lekkim półprzezroczystym woalem z tyłu, przypominała rozkwitającą lilię. Stąpała lekko na nogach obutych w sandały, a jej rudawe, sięgające ramion włosy drżały lekko za każdym razem, gdy dróżka opadała łagodnie w dół.

Król Clow lekko się uśmiechnął, patrząc na córkę, po czym uśmiech zgasł, gdy przed oczami pojawiła się twarz królowej. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że ostatnie szesnaście lat upłynęło niezwykle szybko. Przecież tak niedawno Touya był brzdącem o takich pokładach energii, że nikt nie potrafił go upilnować, na dworze służył poprzedni mag, ojciec Yukito, a Nadeshiko… Przymknął oczy, widząc długie ogniste włosy Tańczącej, jak nazywano ją w środowisku magów – niezwykle utalentowanej czarodziejki, pół krwi clowiańskiej arystokratki. Doskonale pamiętał jej roziskrzone, radosne oczy i uśmiech na pięknie wykrojonych wargach. Swoje zaskoczenie, gdy zakochał się w kobiecie, którą po raz pierwszy zobaczył w dniu i ich zaaranżowanego małżeństwa i tą słodko-gorzką chwilę, gdy wydała na świat córkę, jednocześnie nie mając już sił, by żyć…

- Była piękna – powiedział w końcu. – Wiele po niej odziedziczyłaś. Też lubiła śpiewać.

- Pamiętam – przytaknęła cicho Sakura, podchodząc bliżej ojca. Nieśmiało wsunęła swoją dłoń w jego, tak jak to robiła, będąc dzieckiem. – Śpiewała nihońskie piosenki, prawda?

Przytaknął, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Sakura przycichła, zapewne zdając sobie sprawę, że dotknęła wciąż bolącej rany. Sama nie pamiętała nic oprócz głosu matki, którą znała jedynie z opowieści, ale dla Clowa Nadeshiko nadal żyła.

- Hontou ni sabishii yo, Nade-chan – szepnął cicho, wiedząc, że nawet jeśli Sakura to usłyszy, nie zrozumie słów. Nigdy nie chciał, by jego dzieci uczyły się tego języka. Nihoński był piękny, ale bał się, że jeśli będzie słyszał go w ustach swoich dzieci, nie odgoni się od wspomnień. Jego królowa była półkrwi Nihonką i często mówiła w tym języku. – Zobacz, co u twojego brata – dodał głośniej, a dziewczyna skinęła głową, domyślając się, że jej ojciec potrzebuje chwili samotności.

Zatrzymał się na skraju ścieżki, w cieniu bujnej roślinności, patrząc na oddalającą się córkę. Powolnym ruchem zsunął z kruczoczarnych, długich włosów koronę i trzymał zimny metal w dłoniach. Szlachetnie kamienie zalśniły oślepiająco w ostrym blasku słońca.

- Kiedy ona tak urosła? – zastanowił się na głos, widząc jak dziewczyna dołącza do idących przodem młodych mężczyzn. Yukito, zawsze dobrze wychowany, ukłonił się jej lekko, po czym zaczął przysłuchiwać się przekomarzaniom rodzeństwa. – Touya jest ledwo głowę wyższy od niej…

Westchnął, widząc nieuchronny wpływ czasu. Na nim samym upływające lata nie poczyniły większych zmian, wciąż pozostawał atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Jego dzieci jednak już dorosły i Rada zaczynała patrzeć już na niego krzywym okiem. W przypadku Touyi nie było to problemem, ale starszyzna zarzucała po cichu królowi, że już zbyt długo trzyma córkę pod swoimi skrzydłami. Odwieczną tradycją, królewskie córy i siostry wychodziły za mąż ukończywszy czternasty rok życia. Nie chciał wydawać jej tak młodo i zaplanować jej życia. Sam był niejako ofiarą mariażu i o ile on odnalazł w takim związku miłość, jego córka mogła nie mieć takiego szczęścia. Zdawał sobie sprawę z sympatii księżniczki do chłopca z miasta, ale tutaj w grę wchodziła polityka i Rada, z którą jako król musiał się liczyć. Póki co nie widział rozwiązania problemu i odwlekał decyzję, a tymczasem Sakura ukończyła szesnaście lat.

Jego dzieci oddaliły się już znacznie, a on nadal stał, przyglądając się im w zamyśleniu. W końcu ruszył przed siebie, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Nieostrożna stopa zboczyła ze ścieżki i wpadła w zarośla.

Zduszony krzyk wydarł mu się z gardła, gdy spomiędzy krzewów i traw wystrzeliła piaskowa błyskawica, godząc szeroko rozstawionymi zębami w jego łydkę. Padając na ziemię, czując piekący ból rozprzestrzeniającego się jadu, dostrzegł jedynie uciekającą smugę i usłyszał grzechotkę.

Grzechotkę arkadii, najgroźniejszego węża pustyni, jak uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, gdy zapadał w gorączkującą ciemność.

* * *

Wstrząsnął nią suchy szloch, bo łez już dawno zabrakło. Klęczała przy ogromnym łożu w królewskiej komnacie, tuląc twarz do rozpalonej, nieruchomej dłoni ojca. Powietrze przesycone było zapachem potu i alchemii, którą Yukito próbował ratować władcę. Księżyc już wisiał wysoko na niebie, a król wciąż gorączkował, nie odzyskując przytomności.

- T-tato! – załkała Sakura. Chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, ale ściśnięte gardło uniemożliwiało jej to. Biały strój księżniczki skąpany był plamami krwi – nie odstąpiła ojca od chwili, gdy pierwsza zobaczyła, co się stało. Była przerażona. Clow umierał, wiedziała, że na jad arkadii nie ma lekarstwa, ale zrozpaczona, modliła się do wszystkich bogów okrutnej pustyni, o których kiedykolwiek słyszała, by zlitowali się nad nią i uczynili cud.

Chciała wierzyć w to, że jej ojciec okaże się na tyle silny, by samodzielnie przezwyciężyć truciznę i dołączyć do grona nielicznych, którzy przeżyli atak węża, ale ten straszny bezruch i słaby oddech odbierał jej tę nadzieję za każdym razem, gdy spojrzała na króla.

Za ścianą, na pustym, ciemnym korytarzu, Touya opierał się o zimny kamień, ze spuszczoną głową patrząc przed siebie. Milczenie ciągnęło się długo.

- Powiedz prawdę – szepnął w końcu pozbawionym nadziei głosem.

- Szansa, że król przeżyje, jest znikoma – odpowiedział mu ciemność, a w jego polu widzenia pojawił się Yukito. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, współczująco objął księcia, ale ten nie odwzajemnił uścisku. Ciemne oczy odziedziczone po ojcu patrzyły nieruchomo, jakby chciały przeszyć mrok i kamienie na wylot i dojrzeć tego, czego człowiek nie jest w stanie.

- Najpierw tracę matkę, teraz ojca – powiedział w końcu, emocje zagrały na strunach głosowych, czyniąc słowa drżącymi, słabymi i bolesnymi.

Księżyc, widoczny za jedynym w korytarzu, pozbawionym szyb oknem, schował się za chmurami. Lodowate powietrze wtargnęło do środka, gasząc ledwo tlącą się świecę.

* * *

- Upływa siódmy dzień – odezwał się starzec, wpatrując się w czerniejące na horyzoncie starożytne ruiny. Położył pomarszczoną dłoń na niskim marmurowym parapecie. – Król nie odzyskuje przytomności. Rado?

- Jego Wysokość umrze – mężczyzna o shaolińskich rysach twarzy usiadł przy stole, odruchowo nawijając na palec długiego, siwego wąsa. – Nie ma się co oszukiwać. Ma silny organizm, ale nie minie miesiąc, a na tronie zasiądzie Touya.

Dwunastu zgromadzonych mężczyzn chwilę milczało. W końcu odezwał się najstarszy z nich.

- Rado, jesteśmy w stanie zawieszenia. Król wciąż żyje, więc książe nie może jeszcze przejąć korony. Teraz to my jesteśmy zobowiązani do rządzenia krajem. Nie wiemy, jak długo potrwa agonia Jego Wysokości – znamy przypadku nawet kilkuletniej śpiączki po ukąszeniu arkadii. Musimy myśleć przyszłościowo. Zaplanować wszystko – politykę, kontakty z innymi królestwami… Touya jest młody i niedoświadczony, brak mu naszej wiedzy.

Mężczyźni zaszemrali z aprobatą.

- Śmierć Clowa pogorszy nasze stosunki z Celes – odezwał się wąsaty. – Wszyscy wiemy, że za młodu Jego Wysokość znał się dobrze z celeskim władcą. Kto wie, czy po jego śmierci Ashura nie zechce zerwać sojuszy. Srebrna Dynastia zawsze miała chętkę na nasze diamenty.

- A księżniczkę trzeba stanowczo wydać za mąż – niski, pulchny radca aż uniósł się z krzesła. – To karygodne, by tak długo ją trzymać w zamku. Jego Wysokość sprzeciwia się tradycji. Zgodnie z nią, powinna już być matką, a ona nawet nie straciła wianka.

- Kto wie – zaśmiał się jeden z młodszych. – Chodzą słuchy o miłostkach z jakimś chłoptasiem z miasta.

- Owszem, dziewczyna ma ulubieńca, ale zaręczam, że jest niewinna – starzec zatarł dłonie, uśmiechając się, jakby do głowy wpadł mu jakiś plan. – To pierwsza miłość, pewnie nawet jeszcze on tym nie pomyślała. Dzieciak to nic, która z księżniczek się nie jest zauroczona w tym wieku? Nasz towarzysz – spojrzał na niskiego radcę. – Poddał nam doskonałą ideę. Czyż nie zależy nam na dobrych stosunkach z bogatą Północą? Chcemy przecież zniesienia ceł i obniżenia cen towarów, które importujemy. Pomyślcie, jak wielką moc dałby nam mariaż. Nie sojusz na jedno pokolenie, ale na wiele.

- Wydać księżniczkę za Ashurę? – zaśmiał się wąsaty.

- Nie – starzec pokręcił głową. – Za jego syna.

Zapadła cisza. W końcu poderwał się kolejny radca.

- Czy wiesz, jakie plotki krążą o celeskim księciu? – zapytał podniesionym głosem, a jego twarz spurpurowiała z oburzenia. – Chcesz wydać księżniczkę za syna nałożnicy? Za nieślubny wybryk, chowany w ukryciu przez kilka lat?

- Według celeskiego prawa książę Fay jest prawowitym następcą tronu – wyjaśnił spokojnie starzec. – Nie nam oceniać prawdziwość jego pochodzenia. Jest osiem lat starszy od księżniczki. To o wiele lepszy kandydat na jej męża niż Ashura.

- A czy ją zechce? – rzucił ktoś inny.

- A czy ma powód, by odmówić? – żachnął się wąsaty, teraz przekonany do tego pomysłu. – Pomyślcie. Celes ma od nas diamenty, szkło i porcelanę. Chce tego samego, co my – by było taniej. Z drugiej strony, gwarantuje sobie pokój. W dziewczynie płynie nie tylko krew Piaskowego Tronu, ale i Chryzantemowego Tronu z Nihonu i Smoków z Shaolinu, po matce ojca. Księżniczka wejdzie w Srebrną Dynastię, która z kolei spowinowacona jest ze Złotą. Po za tym, powiedźcie, co się stanie, jeśli odmówi? Wszystkie plotki dotyczące księcia – o tu nie chodzi o te związane z pochodzeniem – zostaną potwierdzone i na Celes spadnie hańba. Książę odrzuca księżniczkę Clow i bawi się najlepsze w sodomię? To byłoby zbyt wielkie upokorzenie dla Ashury. Przecież on kocha tą swoją lodową krainę bardziej niż samego siebie.

Na twarzach radców rozgorzały uśmiechy.

- Ustalone – rzucił starzec, gdy umilkły ostatnie dysputy. – Jutro obwieścimy księżniczce Sakurze i księciu Touyi wolę Rady.

* * *

Gniew buzował w żyłach Touyi, gdy ciemnowłosy książe miotał się po komnacie, warcząc pod nosem za każdym razem, gdy wpadał na jakiś mebel.

- Zabiję! – wrzasnął w końcu, z wściekłością kopiąc porzucony na podłodze obnażony miecz. Ostrze z brzdękiem potoczyło się po posadzce. – Zamorduje tych staruchów! Nie mają prawa!

- Touya… - Yukito stanął w drzwiach, korzystając przywileju wchodzenia bez pukania do komnat następcy tronu. Patrzył z niepokojem na przyjaciela. – Co się dzieje?

- Te sukinsyny chcą mariażu mojej siostry! – książe zatrzymał się, łapiąc oddech. –Wystarczyło ich spuścić ze smyczy i już kombinują! Wykorzystują to, że nasz ojciec jest umierający, a ja nie mogę nic zrobić! Rozumiesz? Chcą ją wysłać do Celes, na drugi koniec świata. Masz pojęcie, że ona więcej nie postawi stopy w tym kraju? Odległość jest zbyt wielka – książę uderzył pięścią w blat biurka. – Odetną mnie od niej! A wiesz dlaczego? Bo mnie będzie łatwiej kontrolować niż nas oboje. Wydadzą ją za kogoś, o kim krążą niestworzone plot… - urwał, machnął ręką. – A ona jest jeszcze dzieckiem i kocha jak dziecko tego swojego Syaorana.

- Myślałem, że go nie lubisz – zauważył mag.

- Bo to kurdupel, ale jeśli Sakura go kocha, to jak dla mnie może i zaraz się z nim chajtać. Mi to obojętne, czy to arystokrata czy dzieciak bez rodziców, ale Rada do tego nie dopuści. Błękitnej krwi nie można skazić.

* * *

- I co teraz będzie? – zapytała bezradnie, siedząc na łóżku w małym owalnym domku Syaorana. Brązowooki chłopiec siedział naprzeciw niej, nerwowo zaplatając dłonie.

- Nie wiem – powiedział cicho.

- Ja go nawet nie znam – zaczęła, lekko otarła gromadzące się w kącikach oczu łzy. – Nigdy nie widziałam go na oczy… Króla Ashurę kiedyś, dawno, jak byłam mała… Ale jego nigdy.

- Nie wrócisz do Clow – szepnął Syaoran, dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

- Nie będę nawet przy tacie, gdy… - słona łezka zsunęła się po jej pobladłym policzku, kontrastując z zaczerwienionymi oczami. Przez ostatni tydzień płakała nieustannie. – I nie chcę zostawić ciebie i Touyi…

Cierpienie zawisło między nimi, sącząc się niczym jad arkadii.

* * *

Posłaniec osiodłał konia, sprawdzając, czy na pewno ma w torbie listy. Czekała go długa i męcząca droga do Celes, zatem pospiesznie dopił resztki kawy podsuniętej mu przez usłużną gospodynię i wskoczył na siodło zręcznie, ruchem tak naturalnym, jak chodzenie czy oddychanie. Spiął klacz i ruszył cwałem, zręcznie kierując koniem między przechodniami, którzy odskakiwali, robiąc mu miejsce. Nie żałował konia, bo i tak przyjdzie mu parokrotnie go zmieniać w czasie podróży. Liczył się czas, wiadomość miała zostać dostarczono jak najszybciej. Posłaniec nie narzekał – jego życie było jedynym wielkim biegiem.

* * *

**Tłumaczenia:**

_Hontou ni sabishii yo, Nade-chan_ - na polskie: Bardzo tęsknię (za tobą), Nade-chan, gdzie "chan" to japońskie zdrobnienie, ale to raczej każdy z fandomu A&M wie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jako że rozdział ten (i większa część następnego) był gotowy w momencie opublikowania pierwszego, nie mogę się powstrzymać i go wstawiam. Mam nadzieję, że i kolejne będą pisane z takim entuzjazmem ^^ Enjoy i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

Ps. Sylwester nie każdemu kojarzy się dobrze, zatem do końca tygodnia pojawi się krótki fik luźno z nim związany. Poważniej niż zwykle będzie, KuroFay & Fay x OC, ale póki co, cicho sza.

* * *

Kurogane wyuczonym odruchem obudził się o ustalonej godzinie. W ciemnościach wyplątał się z objęć blondyna, który wymruczał coś przez sen, przewracając się na drugi bok. Ciemnowłosy, wysoki mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, gdy jego nagiej skóry dotknął chłód panujący w pokoju. Jak dotąd nie udało mu się namówić Faya do zwiększenia nieco temperatury w sypialni. Mag uwielbiał chłodne noce i chowanie się pod grubą kołdrą.

Ubierał się po cichu, nie chcąc budzić kochanka. Naciągnął na siebie spodnie i zapinając pas, odruchowo spojrzał na jaśniejszy pas skóry na brzuchu. Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie okoliczności powstania blizny, ale nie pozwolił sobie ich rozpamiętywać. Zarzucił na siebie koszulę i kurtkę i po cichu opuścił komnaty księcia. Samotnie przemierzał pogrążone w ciszy korytarze. Magiczne pochodnie irytująco zapalały się przed nim, ale Fay nie chciał ich zakląć, by tego nie robiły – uważał, że skradanie się po ciemku byłoby zbyt podejrzane. W głębi duszy Kurogane zgadzał się z nim całkowicie, bo teraz zawsze mógł udawać, że ma wartę, ale syczenie płonących kul magii piekielnie go irytowało.

Jako jeden z żołnierzy przydzielonych do wewnętrznego patrolowania Laveru, znał doskonale rozkład korytarzy i wiedział, jak pokonać drogę z wieży księcia do koszar, nie napotykając żadnego ze swoich kolegów po fachu. Powroty wczesnym rankiem do swojej surowej klitki w koszarach stały się dla niego tak naturalne, że w te nieliczne noce, w których nie odwiedzał kochanka, nie był w stanie usiedzieć u siebie. Bywało, że nie mogli się spotkać i zwykle wtedy Kurogane krążył od ściany do ściany, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Wstyd się przyznać, ale to książęce komnaty, pełne wygód i udogodnień, bardziej mu pasowały niż skrzypiąca prycza przydzielona każdemu z żołnierzy. Co prawda, mógłby spać chociażby w jakiejś stodole, byle by być blisko maga, ale jednak zadomowił się na dobre we Wschodniej Wieży.

Wszedł po cichu do wspólnego pomieszczenia koszar, o tak wczesnej godzinie niemal pustego. Zatrzymał się, widząc ciemny kształt przy jednym ze stołów, ale odetchnął z ulgą, rozpoznając kapitana straży. Z szacunkiem skinął mu głową, powstrzymując się od odruchowego pochylenia się. Stare nawyki trudno było wyplenić.

- Witaj, Kurogane – kapitan powitał go lekkim uśmiechem, zupełnie jakby Nihończyk nie wyglądał jak wracający nad ranem nastolatek. – Korytarze sprawdzone, prawda? – zażartował, ale bez większej złośliwości w głosie. Zaśmiał się na widok zmieszanej miny podwładnego. – Pracujesz tak dobrze, że do Wschodniej Wieży mysz się nie przemknie.

Kurogane odmruknął coś w odpowiedzi, podszedł do żarzącego się paleniska i ogrzał ręce.

- Słyszałem o jakimś posłańcu z daleka – odezwał się po chwili. – Skąd to?

- Ach… - kapitan spoważniał, przesunął dłonią po przyprószonych siwizną ciemnych włosach. – Śpi na jednej z wolnych pryczy. Przyjechał późnym wieczorem, więc król odesłał go tutaj. Jutro ma przekazać mu wiadomość. Chyba z Clow przyjechał. Na takiej czarnej klaczy, śliczne cacko, nie powiem, ale nie uchowałoby się tutaj.

Kurogane przyjął informację w milczeniu, patrząc w płomienie.

- Kara klacz, mówisz? – spytał cicho po chwili, dokładając do ognia. Przysiadł na niskim, drewnianym taborecie obok paleniska. – A nie miała białej gwiazdki na czole?

- Nie, cała kara była – odpowiedział kapitan, po czym spojrzał na niego przyjaźnie. – A co?

- Jestem komuś winny taką klacz – rzucił Kurogane, trąc dłonie. Przed oczami zmaterializowała mu się postać młodego, długowłosego mężczyzny o niemal czarnych oczach i długich włosach, podającego mu cugle. Wspomnienie zniknęło, przegonione zdrowym rozsądkiem.

- Taka klacz jest droga – kapitan nie zrozumiał wypowiedzi podwładnego.

- Złoto życia nie odkupi – odpowiedział Kurogane, pokręcił głową i cofnął dłonie. – Kiedyś ktoś dał mi swojego konia i sam nie zdołał uciec.

- Ktoś z twojego kraju?

- Tak.

Zapadła cisza.

- To poważne, prawda? – w końcu kapitan podniósł się z miejsca, podszedł bliżej paleniska, które już rozgorzało płomieniem. – Ty i książę. To już trzy lata.

- Tak – potwierdził Kurogane, patrząc na nieprzeniknioną twarz dowódcy. – Dziękuję, że nikomu nie powiedziałeś.

- Dopóki wypełniasz swoje obowiązki jako strażnik, twoje życie uczuciowe nie jest moją sprawą. Ale… - kapitan przysunął sobie drugi taboret i usiadł obok. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wiecznie tak być nie może? To książę. Gdy przyjdzie czas, zasiądzie na tronie i będzie potrzebować królowej.

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiadomo, co los przyniesie.

* * *

Obudził się po paru godzinach snu. Zsunął się z pryczy w przekonaniu, że jest około dziesiątej rano, zatem do rozpoczęcia swojej warty ma jeszcze godzinę. Przez chwilę szukał w pokoiku swojej broni, aż w końcu znalazł nihońską katanę w kącie pokoju. Przez chwilę głaskał dłonią rękojeść ozdobioną smokiem, po czym odłożył miecz na komodę, obok wąskiej celeskie szabli – podstawowej broni wartowników. Posługiwał się nią z niechęcią – przez całe życie władał mieczem, a teraz musiał od nowa uczyć się sztychów pod zupełnie inną broń. Cóż, najwyraźniej taka była cena za możliwość prowadzenia w miarę normalnego życia w Celes.

Chociaż co do określenia _normalne_ Kurogane miał pewne wątpliwości. W końcu nie każdy żołnierz romansuje z księciem.

Ich ukryty romans ciągnął się już trzy lata. Od trzech lat dbali o to, by nikt się o nich nie dowiedział. W dużej mierze się to udało – prawdę znał oczywiście król, któremu nigdy nie umknęło nic, co działo się w jego zamku, i kapitan straży, który przyłapał go za pierwszym razem, gdy wracał nad ranem. Fay przydzielił go do osobistej gwardii, zatem nikogo nie dziwiła jego obecność w pobliżu króla i jego _syna, _ale nie wyplątaliby się ze skandalu, który by wybuchł, gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw. Kurogane zostałby w najlepszym razie uwięziony, w najgorszym odesłany do Nihon, co równało się śmierci, a Fay pozbawiony książęcego diademu. Nie, żeby Fay pragnął władzy – blondyn pewnie by się ucieszył z utraty tego ciężaru – ale gdyby pomyśleć, jak wielkie poniżenie spadłoby na niego i Ashurę, a przy tym na cały kraj… Król mógłby jedynie załagodzić sytuację, nie mogąc przeciwstawić się Radzie – czuwającą nad poczynaniami królewskiej rodziny. Gdyby zaczął ingerować w prawo zakazujące takich związków, stałoby się to potwierdzeniem wszystkich plotek.

Kurogane większość nocy spędzał w Wieży wraz z magiem. Oczywiście nie tylko na seksie, ale i mając inne rozrywki. Fay był zapalonym czytelnikiem, malarzem i astronomem-samoukiem. Czasem też przekazywał własną wiedzę Kurogane, który jako wojownik obcujący z bronią od dziecka, nie miał jakoś okazji się kształcić ponad podstawy. Nie, żeby brunet był skory do nauki… Ale dobrze było rozumieć, o czym mag gada.

Pokręcił głową, rozciągnął się i narzucił na siebie ubranie, zdjęte do krótkiej drzemki. Przyzwyczaił się już do odsypiania nocy.

Wyszedł z pokoiku, uprzednio gasząc paląca się świeczkę. Koszary położone były na najniższym poziomie, więc o jakiekolwiek okna było trudno. Przeszedł przez wilgotny hol, odnotowując w myślach, by powiedzieć kapitanowi o potrzebie oczyszczenia kamiennych ścian z grzybów. Pchnął najbliższe drzwi i znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym żołnierzy. Teraz był zaludniony – dopiero kilkoro jego kolegów objęło poranną wartę, reszta przegryzała późne śniadanie albo skupiała się wokół grzejącego się przy ogniu obcego.

Kurogane domyślił się, ze to posłaniec. Podchodząc do drewnianych kredensów i szukając czegokolwiek do jedzenia, obserwował go ukradkiem, nasłuchując jego rozmowy ze strażnikami. Clowiańczyk, stwierdził bez wahania, przyglądając się opalonej twarzy posłańca i jego cienkim, barwnym ubraniom. Chwycił kawałek chleba w ręce i zagryzając pieczywo, przysiadł na kredensie, słuchając rozmowy.

-… A czego ten list dotyczył? Tajny? – dopytywał się jakiś młody strażnik. Kurogane nie pamiętał jego imienia, pracował tu zaledwie od tygodnia.

- Nie – posłaniec pokręcił głową. – Wręcz przeciwnie.

Zgromadzeni żołnierze, znudzeni służbą, niczym dzieci zaczęli prosić o nowinki. W końcu posłaniec poddał się ze śmiechem.

- Do Jego Wysokości księcia Faya została wysłana propozycja ręki księżniczki Sakury – zdradził w końcu. – Królestwo Clow ma nadzieję na złączenie naszych państw silnym sojuszem.

Kurogane poczuł, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro lodowatej wody. Dreszcze lęku przepłynęły w dół kręgosłupa, a dłoń zacisnęła się mocno na chlebie, miażdżąc pieczywo. Wyczuł na sobie wzrok milczącego kapitana. Nie widząc nic, szybkim krokiem wyszedł z kwater. Nikt inny na niego nie spojrzał.

Jego szybkie kroki odbijały się echem od ścian, ale wściekłość stłumiła mu zmysły. Gotowało się w nim, był pewien, że zaraz eksploduje. Jak oni mogli? Nie mają prawa, mag należał do niego… Zatrzymał się, porażony wizją maga u boku pustynnej księżniczki, której nigdy na oczy nie widział. Zgrzytnął zębami i niemal biegiem ruszył korytarzami w górę, na najwyższy poziom – do królewskich apartamentów, przeczuwając, że to tam znajdzie Faya i wykrzyczy mu to wszystko w twarz.

Ashura, podobnie jak Fay, cenił prywatność, zatem jego pokoje nie były pilnowane. Wpadł z impetem do salonu muzycznego, ogromnego jasnego pokoju z mnóstwem wygodnych sof i instrumentów, by dostrzec Faya siedzącego na jednej z nich. Otworzył już usta, by dosadnie dać do zrozumienia, co sądzi o całej sytuacji, ale opanował się, zauważając obecność króla z boku pomieszczenia. Przełykając gniew, schylił głowę.

- Wasza wysokość – wymamrotał, nie siląc się na szczególne honory. Oczywiście, gdyby takie wtargnięcie wydarzyło się w jego ojczyźnie, już by wisiał. Ashura, patrząc na niego zawsze smutnymi oczami, pojednawczo uniósł rękę.

- Spocznij, Kurogane – nie wydawał się zaskoczony jego obecnością. – Domyślam się, że dowiedziałeś się o sytuacji, jaka zaistniała?

- Tak – z ust wojownika wymknęło się słowo, które brzmiało niemal jak warknięcie. Jedno spojrzenie na Faya spowodowało, że cały gniew ulotnił się wraz z oddechem. Blondyn siedział przygarbiony, dłonie splatał na kolanach nerwowym gestem, a niebieskie oczy były… Kurogane mimowolnie zadrżał, bezbłędnie odczytując te emocję. Księciu właśnie zawalił się świat.

- Usiądź – polecił mu spokojnie Ashura, a gdy strażnik zajął miejsce obok księcia, usiadł naprzeciw nich. W rękach trzymał pergamin. Kurogane, nie przejmując się obecnością władcy, zacisnął swoją dłoń na ręce Faya. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego słabo i oparł głowę o jego ramię.

- Clow chce mariażu – rzucił w końcu Kurogane, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. – Wasza Wysokość, czy ty… - pytanie zamarło mu w krtani, palce Faya ścisnęły mocniej jego własne.

- To dla krajów korzystne – odparł Ashura cicho, patrząc im prosto w oczy. Fay drgnął, wyprostował się, wpatrując się z niemą rozpaczą w króla. – Ale nie chcę zniszczyć wam życia. Gdybym mógł, podarłbym ten papier natychmiast.

- Więc czemu tego nie zrobisz, Wasza Wysokość?

- Bo nie ma sensownego powodu – odpowiedział Fay za Ashurę. Utkwił wzrok w dywanie i kontynuował dalej bezbarwnym głosem. – Wszyscy spodziewać się będą zgody. Nie ma nic bardziej pożądanego, niż umocnienie sojuszu z Clow. Ofiaruje mi się młodą księżniczkę, córkę potężnych czarowników, spokrewnioną z największymi rodami królewskimi świata. A jeśli odmówimy, oznaczać będzie to, że pogardzamy Clow. Hańba spadnie na księżniczkę, której nie chciano, i … na mnie. – Fay ściszył głos, spojrzał Kurogane prosto w oczy. – Wszystko, co o mnie mówią, plotki, które powstały na długo przed tym, jak cię poznałem, zostaną uznane za prawdę. Powstanie skandal… A oburzone Clow może nawet zerwać dotychczasowy sojusz i wypowiedzieć Celes wojnę.

- Król Clow nie zrobiłby tego – stwierdził stanowczo Kurogane. – Wasza Wysokość, znacie się przecież…

- Owszem – Ashura westchnął. – Kiedyś się przyjaźniliśmy. Problem polega jednak na tym, że list nie przysłał Clow. Pustynny Wiatr jest umierający.

- Umierający? – powtórzył zaskoczony Kurogane, na moment zapominając o mariażu. – Jak to?

- Ukąsił go wąż – odparł Fay. – Dopóki nie umrze i władzy nie przejmie książę Touya, to Rada decyduje o wszystkim. Także o tym małżeństwie.

- Czyli sytuacja jest beznadziejna? – Kurogane próbował poukładać sobie wszystko w całość. Było to trudne, zważywszy, że właśnie jego związek, jego miłość, wisiały na włosku.

- Nie wiemy, jakie stanowisko ma księżniczka Sakura – Ashura potarł skronie, wyglądając nagle na starszego. – W niej nadzieja. Jeśli ona również nie chce tego małżeństwa, będziemy musieli się z nią dogadać. Tak, by nie doszło do mariażu i do konfliktu zarazem.

- Więc co zrobimy? – zapytał Fay, unosząc głowę. Jego ton zabrzmiał rzeczowo.

- Odpowiemy twierdząco – zadecydował Ashura. – Przyjmiemy ją do zamku i wyprawimy zrękowiny…

- Co? – Kurogane był tak wzburzony, że ośmielił się przerwać królowi. – Ale…

- Kurogane, czy znasz nasze celeskie zwyczaje ślubne? – spytał spokojnie król. Kurogane nieco speszony pokręcił głową.

- Nie miałem okazji – mruknął pod nosem, widząc kątem oka, jak na ustach Faya pojawia się uśmieszek.

- Zrękowiny nie mają żadnej ważności prawnej – wyjaśnił mu Ashura normalnym tonem, chociaż Kurogane był pewien, że w głębi duszy władca podśmiewuje się z jego wpadki. – To jedynie tradycja. Zgodnie z nią, narzeczona zamieszkuje w domu wybranka, dostając własne apartamenty. Do niczego nie dochodzi. Ceremonia ślubna odbywa się równe siedem tygodni po zrękowinach i dopiero ona jest ważna. Siedem tygodni to szmat czasu. Będziemy mogli wszystko zaplanować.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Król westchnął, wstał i podszedł do dużego, ozdobionego łukiem okna i dotknął dłonią zimnej szyby, poprzez szron obserwując leżące pod zamkiem miasto.

- Zaraz wyślę posłańca w powrotną drogę, jeśli już odpoczął – powiedział, po czym przespacerował się w kierunku stojącej pod ścianą, nigdy nie używanej wiolonczeli. Lekko szarpnął strunę, a ta jęknęła cicho i boleśnie. Mogli zobaczyć, jak oczy władcy ciemnieją.

Fay ujął Kurogane za rękę i pociągnął bez słowa w kierunku wyjścia z salonu.

- To wiolonczela jego narzeczonej – wyjaśnił cicho blondyn, gdy przeszli do drugiego z pokoi, tym razem pełniącego funkcję prywatnej biblioteczki. – Mieli się pobrać, gdy zmarła.

Kurogane nie odpowiedział. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami usiadł na jednej z kanap. Fay zatrzymał się niepewnie, widząc tą minę.

- Kuro-rin – odezwał się łagodnie, umyślnie zniekształcając nihońską końcówkę, tak jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy się do niego zwracał, kiedy byli sami. Usiadł na kolanach wojownika, wsuwając dłoń w czarne włosy. Brunet nie zareagował. – Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze.

- Powiedz mi jedno – odezwał się nagle Kurogane, a dłoń Faya znieruchomiała. – Chcesz tego małżeństwa?

- Nie – odparł Fay prosto z mostu. – Nie chcę. Kocham tylko ciebie. Mówiłem ci już wiele razy, nie czuję się zobowiązany do jakiejkolwiek ofiary dla kraju. Korona to dla mnie ciężar. Jestem księciem tylko dlatego, by spłacić mój dług wobec Ashury.

- Ale boisz się skandalu, który powstanie, jeśli odmówisz – głos wojownika zabrzmiał mniej stanowczo.

- Tak, boję się – przyznał mag, opierając głowę o tors kochanka. – Boję się, bo w takim wypadku straciłbym nie tylko ciebie, ale i miejsce, które mogę nazwać domem. Ja do tego zamku nie mam żadnych praw. Straciłbym wszystko, na czym mi zależy.

- Rozumiem – szepnął Kurogane i otoczył blondyna ramionami. – Ale gdyby do tego mariażu doszło… Ja mogę się wycofać – słowa z trudem przeszły przez gardło. Fay przytulił się do niego mocniej, niemal natarczywie. – Ale obiecaj mi, że zawsze zostaniesz mój. Że nigdy jej nie dotkniesz.

- Nigdy nie miałbym takiego zamiaru – zaprotestował Fay. – Nie jestem na tyle odważny, by poświęcić własne szczęście dla przedłużenia dynastii. Ashura zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem tchórzem i egoistą.

- Cicho – burknął Kurogane, któremu nie spodobało się ostatnie zdanie. – Zobaczymy, co los przyniesie.

- Mikenaya, tak? – odezwał się cicho blondyn. – To jego słowa? Brakuje ci go?

- Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale… - brunet zawahał się, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Myślę, że go lubiłem i żałowałem jego śmierci.

- Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby cię tutaj – szepnął Fay.

- Wazawai tenjite fuku to nasu – odpowiedział Kurogane w ojczystym języku. Fay w jego objęciach poruszył się lekko.

- Powiedz, co to znaczy – poprosił.

- Znaczy mniej więcej to, że z czegoś złego może wyniknąć dobro – odparł po chwili Kurogane. – Nie jestem pewien, jak to lepiej wytłumaczyć w wspólnej mowie.

Fay uśmiechnął się lekko, uniósł się i pocałował Kurogane w czoło.

- Nauczysz mnie paru zwrotów?

Wojownik skrzywił wargi w uśmiechu.

- Po warcie, magu, po warcie.

* * *

**Tłumaczenia:**

_Wazawai tenjite fuku to nasu_ - ogólny sens Kuro już przełożył, tłumacząc dosłownie znaczy to "nieszczęście zmienia się w błogosławieństwo", według wikibooks (ciociu Wiki, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła)


	3. Chapter 3

Jestem chora i z tego korzystam. Enjoy.

* * *

Oddychając głęboko, przycisnęła prawą dłoń do serca. Zamrugała gwałtownie, by przegnać cisnące się do oczu łzy i zacisnęła wargi, patrząc na swój nieduży pokoik, na osłonięte półprzezroczystymi kotarami łóżko, a potem skierowała wzrok na leżący na poduszeczce diadem. Nigdy go nie nosiła. Jako młodsza córka króla i jako członkini dynastii, która była związana z ludem bardziej, niż wszystkie inne, zawsze miała większą swobodę niż jej brat. Jak dotąd wolno jej było przebywać w mieście nawet całe dnie, samej, bez strażników, o ile wracała przed wzejściem Krzyża Południa. Gdy ta gwiazda pojawiała się na niebie, wiedziała, że należy wracać do pałacu. Teraz jednak ją ograniczono. Przeszła szybką powtórkę tego, co powinna umieć jako księżniczka i gdy wróciła z komnaty, w której ćwiczyła taniec wraz z nauczycielem, postawiono ją przed faktem dokonanym. Jej rzeczy były już spakowane w duże, pojemne kufry.

Jedyną rzeczą, która nie była spakowana, była biała jedwabna sukienka. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, wiedząc, że to Touya wymusił na Radzie ten strój. To była suknia matki, ozdobiona złotymi motywami, o kroju przypominającym nihońskie kimono, w której przybyła do Clow, mają wyjść za jej ojca. Z ciężkim sercem założyła ją na siebie. Pasowała idealnie. Na głowę założyła diadem, na którym iskrzyły się trzy krwawe rubiny.

Spojrzała w lustro, nie rozpoznając siebie. Widziała nie Księżniczkę Ludu, jak czasem mówiono o niej w mieście, ale arystokratkę, wyrosłą wśród bogactwa. Poprawiła długie białe rękawiczki i w tym momencie znienawidziła swoje odbicie. Nie chciała grać kogoś, kim nie była.

- Już czas, księżniczko – stara służka, która kołysała ją do snu, kiedy była dzieckiem, wychyliła się zza drzwi. Oczy miała szkliste. – Powóz czeka…

- Dzisiaj o zmroku pod ruiny przyjdzie pewien chłopiec – powiedziała cicho Sakura, nie odwracając się do niej. W odbiciu widziała przygaszone, zielone oczy, umalowane lekko, ale wyraźnie. – Na komodzie leży zapieczętowany list. Proszę, daj mu go. To ostatnia prośba.

- Dobrze, księżniczko.

Minęła służbę i przeszła na korytarz, gdzie znalazła się w otoczeniu dwóch żołnierzy. Na jej widok skłonili głowę. W ich towarzystwie wyszła na dziedziniec, gdzie już czekała kareta. Obok niej stał najwyraźniej z siebie zadowolony starzec z Rady i wypełniony tłumioną wściekłością Touya.

Podeszła do nich.

- Miłej podróży, księżniczko Sakuro – starzec rzucił szybkie pozdrowienie. Touya podszedł do niej i niespodziewanie delikatnym ruchem ujął jej dłonie.

- Siostrzyczko – szepnął miękko. Pochylił się i z czułością ucałował ją z czoło. – Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę cię kochać.

Zamrugała, wzruszona tym jawnym wyznaniem. Ostatni raz Touya powiedział jej coś takiego, gdy miała sześć lat.

- Ja ciebie też, braciszku – odparła, czując że głos jej drży. Książę pokręcił głową.

- Jedź już.

Woźnica otworzył przed nią drzwi, a gdy weszła, zatrzasnął je lekko. Ledwo zdążyła usiąść i poczekać, aż jej bagaże zostaną wniesione do środka, powóz ruszył, a końskie kopyta zadudniły na bruku. Przez oszklone okno patrzyła na zmniejszającą się postać brata, który stał z wyciągniętą ręką bez ruchu. W pewnym momencie starzec odszedł, a obok księcia pojawiła się chłopięca sylwetka. Poczuła ciepło w sercu, gdy Touya rozczochrał włosy Syaorana, a potem pałac królewski znikł za zakrętem.

Zasunęła zasłonę i dopiero, gdy pod końskimi kopytami zachrzęścił piasek, odsunęła je, by ostatni raz spojrzeć na Clow.

* * *

Pustynne królestwo nigdy nie utrzymywało dużego dworu, zatem pojechała jedynie w towarzystwie dwóch strażników. Podczas trzech dni jazdy, przerywanej jedynie na nocleg, miała wiele czasu, by rozmyślać, co okazało się przekleństwem, ponieważ strach ciągle ją atakował i nękał. Próbowała nie myśleć o zamążpójściu, oglądając przez okno karety mijane okolice i rozmawiając z woźnicą. W końcu ciepłe powietrze Południa zniknęło, zastąpione mroźnym oddechem Północy, zatem zaprzestała przesiadywania na koźle obok kierującego końmi i schowała się we wnętrzu powozu. Ubrała się w specjalnie uszyte na jej podróż obrania – eleganckie, ale ciepłe szaty, bez których zmarzłaby na kość. Za każdym razem, gdy się zatrzymywali, widziała zaczerwieniony nos woźnicy i jego zmarznięte ręce, ale zarówno on, jak i żołnierze odmawiali ogrzania się we wnętrzu powozu, który specjalnie dla niej Yukito oznaczył kilkoma zaklęciami. Dzięki jego magii, mogła siedzieć w środku, nie trzęsąc się z zimna – clowiańskie powozy, zbudowane z lekkiego drewna, nie były przystosowane do takiego klimatu, budowane raczej tak, żeby nie zatrzymywać w środku ciepła.

Cieszyła ją jedna rzecz – że od zrękowin do właściwej ceremonii upłynie sporo czasu. Chociaż wiedziała, że jej serce zawsze będzie należeć do Syaorana, miała nadzieję, że zdoła jakoś przywyknąć do myśli… że wkrótce będzie dzielić łoże z obcym mężczyzną.

O księciu Fayu słyszała jedynie to, że jest silnym magiem, oraz kilka dziwnych, powtarzanych szeptem plotkach, w które aż nie chciało się wierzyć. Co niektórzy powątpiewali w czystość jego krwi, inni wygadywali o dewiacjach… Z tym, że gdy pytało się ich o dowody, uciekali wzrokiem i zaczynali rozmowę o czym innym, co czyniło ich zupełnie niewiarygodnymi. Sama nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić, odrzuciła więc rozmyślania na bok, obserwując przez okienko powozu ciemny, ośnieżony las, do którego wjechali. Twardy śnieg zatrzeszczał pod kopytami koni. Uniosła się z siedzenia i zapukała w maleńkie, zamykane drzwiczki, będące droga komunikacji między woźnicą a pasażerami.

- Tak, Wasza Wysokość? – usłyszała usłużny głos mężczyzny.

- Czy to już Celes? – spytała, ciesząc się, że jej głos zabrzmiał pewnie.

- Tak, księżniczko. Właśnie przekraczamy granicę. W Laverze powinniśmy być o zmroku.

- Dziękuję.

Skuliła się na siedzeniu, schowała głowę w fałdach sukni i zacisnęła mocno wargi, by się nie rozpłakać. A zatem stało się, nie ma już odwrotu. Gdyby tylko tata był zdrowy… Nagle pomyślała, że być może już nie żyje i łza potoczyła się po jej pobladłym policzku. Nie mogła odpędzić od siebie ponurych myśli na temat tego, że już nigdy nie zobaczy rodziny i przyjaciół. Kolejne słone krople spłynęły w dół.

Nisko wiszące, zamglone słońce nie mogło przedrzeć się przez gęste igliwie drzew, do barwnego powozu, w którym łkała królewska córka.

* * *

Obudziła się z krótkiej drzemki, wywołanej płaczem, gdy odgłosy towarzyszące podróży się zmieniły. Skrzypienie śniegu zamieniło się w stukot,gdy końskie kopyta uderzały o bruk. Zerwała się i przypadła do okna, patrząc na pomarańczowe i błękitne latarnie miasta, przez które przejeżdżali, rzucające kolorowy blask na bajeczne, ośnieżone dachy. Niebo było bezchmurne, rozjaśnione jakimiś niezwykłymi, zielono-błękitnymi smugami, wokół których migotały nieznane jej konstelacje. Gdzieś za masywnymi, białymi domami majaczyło się jakieś rogate zwierzę, grzebiące kopytem w ziemi, na zadbanej ulicy mignęła jej postać ciemnowłosego dziecka i pięknej, młodej kobiety o włosach upiętych do góry, odzianej w migoczące, srebrne futro, bawiącej się z latoroślami przy drodze. Patrzyła z zaciekawieniem, jak dzieci lepią ze śniegu kulki i obrzucają się nimi wzajemnie, a biały puch unosi się w powietrzu. Ten obrazek tak ją zauroczył, że na moment zapomniała o własnych problemach, a potem pomyślała, jak dobrze, że resztę życia spędzi w pięknym miejscu. To miało być jakieś pocieszenie.

Kareta skręciła, a jej oczom ukazało się ciemne wzgórze. Uniosła wzrok i westchnęła. Słyszała wiele o wspaniałości celeskiego zamku, jednak nawet najwierniejsze opowieści nie mogły odwzorować dokładnie tego, co widziała. Smukłe dwie wieże, kolumny, droga pnąca się w górę i oświetlona magicznymi lampionami, a do tego ten przecudowny blask magii, układający się w kształt skrzydeł czule otulających zamek…

Jej nowy dom.

Ostatnia myśl zmroziła ją i przerwała zachwyty nad pięknem tego miejsca. Powóz zaczął jechać pod górę, a na ulice wysypali się ludzie z okolicznych domów. Usłyszała swoje imię, wykrzyczane serdecznym tonem i zrobiło się jej jakoś raźniej na sercu. Twarze ludzi wykazywały zaciekawienie i nigdzie nie widziała niechęci.

W niespodziewanie szybkim czasie konie poradziły sobie ze wzgórzem. Nim się spostrzegła, kareta zwolniła, aż w końcu zatrzymała się. Uniosła się z miejsca, mając nadzieję, że nie widać po niej wcześniejszego płaczu i poprawiła biały płaszczyk na ramionach. Woźnica otworzył przed nią drzwi i pomógł wysiąść.

Dotknęła srebrzystymi pantofelkami śliskiego bruku i podniosła wzrok. Przed wrotami zamku zgromadził się niewielki tłumek, za to była naprawdę bardzo wdzięczna. Pośrodku, wysunięty przed innymi, stał mężczyzna w wieku jej ojca, z długimi, kruczoczarnymi włosami, na których spoczywała niebieska korona. Na jej widok ruszył w jej stronę, samotnie. Nigdzie nie widziała kogoś, kto mógłby być księciem.

- Witam w Laverze, księżniczko Sakuro – odezwał się król Ashura, unosząc jej dłoń do ust. – Niezwykle miło mi cię poznać.

- Mi również – dygnęła lekko, czując, że trema odpływa. Król miał smutne, ale ciepłe oczy.

- Wybacz, że Jego Książęca Mość nie może cię przywitać osobiście – powiedział Ashura, stając obok niej. Podała mu swoją dłoń, pozwalając się prowadzić. – Niestety książę Fay nie czuje się dziś najlepiej.

- Nie czuję się urażona – odparła, świadoma, że zgromadzony dwór pilnie słucha ich dworskiej rozmowy. – Czy dolega mu coś poważnego?

- Nie, księżniczko – wargi Ashury zadrżały lekko, a kąciki ust nieco się uniosły. – Wydaje mi się, że ktoś nie dopilnował procesu pędzenia bimbru i teraz to się mści – rzucił szeptem, gdy wrota zamku rozwarły się przed nimi. Zachichotała cicho z jego uwagi i jednocześnie poczuła się dużo lepiej. Król już przypadł jej do serca.

- Zgodnie z tradycją, jutro o zmroku rozpocznie się bal powitalny, na którym odbędą się zrękowiny – powiedział jej, prowadząc dziewczynę poprzez salę wejściową. Ukradkiem rozejrzała się dookoła, widząc bogactwo, z którego słynęło Celes. – Dwór chciał wyprawić je jeszcze dzisiaj, ale przekonałem, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Musisz odpocząć po podróży.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, ośmielając się uśmiechnąć do władcy. – Podróż była naprawdę bardzo męcząca.

- Księżniczko – odezwał się, gdy prowadził ją schodami w górę. – Jutro, po zrękowinach, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko temu?

- Skądże – odparła Sakura. Król zaprowadził ją na samą górę, na najwyższe piętro. Wyżej były już tylko wieże.

- Tutaj znajdują się moje prywatne komnaty i wspólne pomieszczenia królewskiej rodziny, z których masz oczywiste prawo korzystać – łaźnie, salon muzyczny i biblioteka. W Zachodniej Wieży przygotowano twoją sypialnię, we Wschodniej natomiast mieszka książę Fay. Z reguły to piętro i wieże nie są strzeżone, gdyż cenimy sobie prywatność, jeśli jednak zechcesz mieć przy sobie strażników, nie będzie to problemem.

- Dziękuję, ale nie – odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do króla. – Jest dobrze tak, jak jest.

Ashura skinął głową i wydawał się zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi.

- Służba pojawi się, gdy zadzwonisz dzwonkiem w którymkolwiek z pomieszczeń. Teraz muszę zostawić cię samą. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

Pokręciła głową, a król zniknął w swoich apartamentach.

* * *

- Magu? – był środek nocy, a Kurogane właśnie wślizgiwał się do sypialni księcia.

- Jeśli przyszedłeś się ze mną pieprzyć, to możesz od razu wrócić do siebie – burknął na niego Fay, zwinięty w ciasny kłębek pod kołdrą. Kurogane uniósł brwi, nie przejmując się bardzo złym humorem blondyna – książę zwykle unikał określania fizycznej miłości na sposób wulgarny.

- Ten bimber musiał być naprawdę mocno zepsuty, skoro tak cię rozłożył – zauważył.

- Zdołałem sam to zauważyć – wymamrotał książę, a strażnik przysiadł na jego łóżku i jedną ręką opierając się o pościel, drugą zaczął głaskać jasne włosy, czyniąc na nich jeszcze większy bałagan.

- Twoja narzeczona przyjechała – brunet niemal wypluł to słowo, krzywiąc się. – Dobra pora na zatrucie, nie?

- Na zatrucie nigdy nie jest dobra pora – sprostował Fay, nadal nie zmieniając pozycji. – Boję się – dodał po chwili.

- I dlatego chciałeś się uchlać tym bimbrem?

- Chciałem się uchlać dopiero wieczorem, czerwonym winem, ale jak widzisz plany się zmieniły.

Kurogane wywrócił oczami, przesunął palcem po skórze za uchem blondyna. Fay spojrzał na niego i blado się uśmiechnął, obracając na plecy.

- Więc mam iść w cholerę czy zostać? – spytał wojownik, po czym pochylił się lekko i pocałował przezroczysty policzek.

- Przepraszam – Fay uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, podkulając nogi. – Nie powinienem tak warczeć. Chociaż o to trudno, jak wszystkie flaki się w środku przewracają – zrobił żałosną minę. – Zostań, jeśli chcesz, ale przygotuj się na niemile doznania zmysłowe. Wymiotuję średnio co pół godziny.

- Nie takie rzeczy już przeżyłem – Kurogane wlazł pod kołdrę. rozłożył się na plecach, zakładając ręce za głowę. Książę skulił się przy jego boku.

- Widziałem grafik straży na jutrzejszy bal – odezwał się po chwili wojownik. – Odmówiłem udziału.

Fay poruszył się lekko.

- Chciałbym, byś tam był.

- Nie wymagaj tego ode mnie – odpowiedział mu brunet. – Nie będę patrzył, jak z nią siedzisz, usługujesz jej przy stole i tańczysz. Nie jestem masochistą.

Mag westchnął.

- To czekaj na mnie tutaj, gdy bal się skończy. Chcę spędzić z tobą jutrzejszą noc.

- Tyle ci mogę obiecać.

* * *

Długa podróż sprawiła, że zasnęła szybko. Dopiero gdy się obudziła, mogła szczegółowo obejrzeć swoją komnatkę. Pokój był nieco większy niż jej własny w pustynnym mieście, ale za to urządzony w zupełnie odmiennej kolorystyce. W Celes królowały barwy zimne – biele, błękitny, srebra, czasem blade złoto, natomiast Clow kojarzono z żywymi kolorami, a zwłaszcza z czerwienią i intensywną żółcią. Mimo tego nie mogła nie powiedzieć, że ten stonowany, chłodny wystrój jej się nie podoba. Wszystko urządzone tutaj było ze smakiem, duże łóżko i sofa obita białą skórą były bardzo wygodne, duże łukowate okna ukazywały zaśnieżony krajobraz i niebo ozdobione nocami tym, co tutaj nazywano zorzą – jak dowiedziała się od służki. Łakocie, które zastała w komnatce były słodkie, gruba pościel miękka i miła dla skóry, a piękny obraz na jednej ze ścian niemal zachwycał. Chwilę po przebudzeniu wpatrywała się przez chwilę w uroczą, przysypaną śniegiem wioskę, malowaną chyba z perspektywy dziecka – o czym świadczyło to, jak duże były budynki i jak nisko patrzyły oczy malującego, a także drobne ślady na śniegu. Jednak mimo pozornej idylli w cieniu jednej z chat czaiło się coś ciemnego. Gdy wstała i podeszła, by przyjrzeć się temu czemuś, w kłębach ciemności mogła już dostrzec zarysy ludzkiej sylwetki, jakiegoś mężczyzny. Odgadła, że to, co trzyma w dużych, żylastych rękach, to skórzany pas i mimowolnie zadrżała.

_Potworne wyobrażenie. _

Gdy zerknęła na mężczyznę raz jeszcze, zauważyła, jak mocno podkreślono jego niebieskie, zimne oczy.

* * *

Godziny wlokły się niemiłosiernie, a gdy Fay poczuł, że w końcu mógł się podnieść z łóżka bez ryzyka zwrócenia poprzedniego posiłku, zbliżał się bal. Siedząc ociężale na łóżku, skupił zmęczony wzrok na złotym dzwonku leżącym na komodzie. Wysłał troszkę magii, by poruszyła przedmiotem i w komnatce rozległ się cichy dźwięk. Odczekał chwilę, a gdy rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi, rzucił:

- Proszę.

W drzwiach pojawiła się głowa służącego.

- Czym mogę służyć, Wasza Książęca Mość?

- Przynieś mi jakiś lekki posiłek – Fay wstał z łóżka, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda tak źle, jak się czuje. – I… gorącego mleka z miodem. Za pół godziny proszę przygotować kąpiel.

- Do usług, książę.

Służący zniknął z pola widzenia, a Fay pokręcił głową. Dotąd, po tylu latach, nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do wydawania rozkazów. Od dawna mieszkał w zamku, a dotąd miał trudności z uświadomieniem sobie, że stoi wyżej od innych ludzi. Wzdrygnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie bolesne słowa z przeszłości. _Bękart. Śmieć. _

Nie chcąc rozpamiętywać dawnych wydarzeń, udał się do małej garderoby przylegającej do jego sypialni, by znaleźć coś bardziej stosownego niż pomięta, wygodna szata. Zaklęciem zamaskował bladość twarzy i podkrążone oczy, zanotowując w myślach, żeby nie używać tych czarów za często, by nie narobić sobie później problemów. Gdy przygotował sobie ubranie, usłyszał stukot stawianego naczynia w sypialni. Powracając tam, zastał już posiłek i kubek jego ulubionego napoju. Znaczy się, pod tym względem wygrywało celeskie wino, więc blondyn uznał mleko z miodem za ulubiony, bezalkoholowy napój.

Zjadł posiłek i przewiesiwszy ubrania przez rękę, udał się do łaźni. W pomieszczeniach wspólnych nie było nikogo, co powitał z ulgą. Nie miał ochoty spotkać księżniczki wcześniej, niż na balu.

Łaźnie składały się z kilku pomieszczeń, odmiennych pod względem wielkości i głębokości basenów. Dawno temu upodobał sobie jedno z nich – nieduże, ale za to wyposażone w ogromny kominek. Zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz, zsunął buty z nóg i stanął boso na kamiennej posadzce, przyjemnie rozgrzanej huczącym, żywym ogniem. Przez chwilę patrzył w płomienie, umiejętnie podsycane zarówno drewnem, jak i magią, by płonęły przez długie godziny, po czym odłożył swoje rzeczy na niską, długą drewnianą ławę wzdłuż jednej ze ścian, pełniącej jednocześnie rolę schowka i siedziska. Obok leżały już przygotowane białe ręczniki i wybór wszelkich dodatków do kąpieli. Jeśli chodziło o taplanie się w gorącej wodzie, Fay uwielbiał luksusy.

Zdjął z siebie ubrania, czując ciepło unoszące się w powietrzu. Obok, wpuszczony w podłogę, znajdował się basen mogący pomieścić dwie osoby. Fay uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wsuwając się do wody, z buteleczką w dłoni. Ciepłe kamienie grzały jego plecy, gdy oparł się wygodnie o ściankę basenu, by woda sięgała mu prawie do piersi. Od niechcenia wysunął korek z buteleczki i gorąca woda przybrała lekko perłowy odcień, a przyjemny zapach sprawił, że Fay przymknął oczy.

_Czy ty zawsze wlewasz do wody połowę pracowni alchemicznej? _Książę uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przypominając sobie jedną ze wspólnych kąpieli z Kurogane, po czym uśmiech przygasł. Wiedział, że chęć bycia blisko niego jest jednym z dwóch powodów, dla których Kurogane tak chętnie przebywał w łaźniach. Drugim było upodobanie Nihończyków do gorących źródeł i chociaż brunet nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, Fay wiedział, jak bardzo Kurogane tęskni za ojczyzną.

Myśli Faya powędrowały do ich pierwszej kąpieli.

* * *

- Ouji-sama – Fay usłyszał ciche mamrotanie pod drzwiami łaźni. – Książę? – zapytał Kurogane przez drewno. Blondyn pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem, wiedząc, że niełatwo będzie oduczyć wojownika nihońskiego szacunku do władzy. W końcu przebywał w Celes zaledwie miesiąc.

- Mówiłem, żebyś się tak do mnie nie zwracał – odparł pogodnie Fay, podchodząc do drzwi i dotykając klucza w zamku i przekręcając go. – Nie żądam czci.

- Jesteś synem króla – burknął Kurogane, przestępując próg. Fay dojrzał jego zmęczone oczy i dłoń kurczowo przyciśniętą do brzucha i zrozumiał, że ból zmusił bruneta do przerwania mu kąpieli. – Nie wiem, jak mam do ciebie mówić. Nie znam waszych zwyczajów… - Kurogane zwolnił, a jego spojrzenie przebiegło po nagich ramionach, torsie ociekającym wodą i białym ręczniku nisko zawiązanym na biodrach. Szybko uciekł wzrokiem, a Fay tylko radośnie się uśmiechnął.

- Mów mi po imieniu – puścił oko do bruneta, który zmieszany zainteresował się buteleczkami na szafkach. Fay spoważniał, widząc skrywany spazm bólu na jego twarzy. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i lekko popchnął, by usiadł na ławie. – Rana? Bardzo boli? – spytał z troską, przykucając przy nim.

- Bywało gorzej – mruknął wojownik nieustępliwie, ale Fay dojrzał wszystko w pobladłej twarzy i szklistych oczach. Czule dotknął policzka Kurogane, który znieruchomiał pod tym dotykiem.

- Powinien mieć tutaj eliksir przeciwbólowy – udając, że nie widzi zmieszania Nihończyka, zaczął grzebać w szafce. Odnalazł sporą fiolkę i odkorkował ją. – Wypij łyk, nie więcej. To bardzo silne – ostrzegł, podając fiolkę Kurogane. Po krótkiej chwili brunet, dotąd nieco skulony, wyprostował się i odetchnął z ulgą.

- Dzięki – wymamrotał Kurogane, a Fay usiadł obok. Mag od niechcenia bawił się wystającą nitką swojego ręcznika, zawijając ją na palec. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, mimo że Kurogane wiedział, że powinien odejść. Ale jak, na bogów, skoro tak bardzo go ciągnęło do księcia?

- Masz ochotę na kąpiel? – zapytał niespodziewanie Fay.

- C-co? – Kurogane spojrzał na niego, a mag zachichotał z jego miny i wstając, pociągnął go do góry, tak, by stali naprzeciw siebie. Bardzo blisko, Kurogane widział każda iskrę w tych niebieskich oczach. Wilgotne, jasne włosy przyklejały się do smukłej szyi.

- Otoczę ranę zaklęciem, by nie dostała się do niej woda – dłoń Faya dotknęła brzucha Kurogane w miejscu, w którym pod ubraniem znajdował się gruby bandaż. – Przyda ci się trochę relaksu.

- Z tobą?

Fay uniósł się na palcach.

- Bardzo chętnie, jeśli proponujesz – szepnął zmysłowo w ucho wojownika, widząc kątem oka czerwień, która zagościła na jego policzkach. Mimo wahania, ręce bruneta mocno otoczyły czarodzieja w pasie, przyciskając do siebie. Fay przymknął oczy, czując dotyk warg na swojej szyi. _Więc w końcu sobie pozwoliłeś. _

- Widzisz, nie jestem taki straszny.

- Zamknij się, majutsu-shi – mruknął Kurogane, a jego palce zatańczyły przy węźle ręcznika. – Za dużo gadasz.

Blondyn zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona, inicjując pocałunek w usta.

* * *

**Tłumaczenia:**

Ouji-sama - książę (zwrot do księcia)

majutsu-shi - mag


	4. Chapter 4

**Nasze nowo narodzone forum: na stronie głównej fandomu TRC kilkasz"forums", wybierasz "polish" i voila :) Zapraszam. **

Zima jest piękna, a mróz i deszcz to ciekawe połączenie. W tej chwili moje miasteczko jest pokryte lodem na każdej płaszczyźnie: chodniki, ulice, płoty, furtki,drzewa, krzaki i linie wysokiego napięcia są otoczone grubą warstwą lodu. Przez parę dni był problem z prądem, ale już ok :) Najśliczniej wyglądają drzewa w słońcu - gałęzie i gałązki cienkie, tak że nikną w otaczającym je lodzie. Jak lodowe rzeźby wyglądają. Ale lód ciężki, więc sporo jest połamanych ;/

Ale i tak nic nie przebije mojej parasolki, na która padał deszcz, a po przyjściu do domu musiałam odrywać z niej płaty cieniutkiego lodu. :)

Piosenka użyta w tekście to polski cover/fandub Tabi no Tochuu z Tsubasy, w wykonaniu Oshii Rion/Hopeless Feelings. Słowa należą do niej i tylko do niej, ja tu tylko cytuję, bo pioseneczka bardzo mi się podoba. Do znalezienia na chomiku.

Drogi "Gościu" z komentarza pod poprzednim rozdziałem, wylogowało cię pewnie i ja nie mam pojęcia, kto napisał tak miły komentarz, a i odpisać nie ma jak ^^" Bardzo mnie to nurtuje, więc się odezwij :3

* * *

Sala balowa wypełniona była łagodną muzyką i rozmowami podekscytowanych gości. Dwór, czyli pięknie poubierane kobiety i równie eleganccy mężczyźni, skupiali się w małych grupkach, z ożywieniem dyskutując o mającej się odbyć ceremonii i późniejszym balu. Nie pojawił się jeszcze nikt z królewskich uczestników, ale to nie przeszkadzało arystokracji skosztować już przekąsek czy upić łyk słynnego na całym Kontynencie celeskiego, złotego wina.

- To córka Jego Wysokości Clowa i nieszczęsnej królowej Nadeshiko, czyż nie? – zapytał wysoki mężczyzna z monoklem. – Pamiętam jej matkę, jak gościła tu, w Laverze, z małym jeszcze księciem Touyą… To była taka piękna kobieta.

- Umarła bardzo młodo – przyznała jego towarzyszka. – Ale to przez nihońską krew. W tym odłamie rodziny cesarskiej kobiety zawsze były słabe. Nie była pierwszą, która zmarła przy porodzie. Miejmy nadzieję, że księżniczka Sakura nie odziedziczyła tego po niej.

- Oczywiście, w końcu wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że dynastia będzie kontynuowana… i że na tronie zasiądzie ktoś bardziej odpowiedni – mężczyzna zniżył głos.

- Co za farmazony wygadujesz? – kobieta uniosła brew. – Nie rozumiem, skąd biorą się takie plotki i jak można w nie wierzyć. Książę Fay to młody, utalentowany mężczyzna, który właśnie bierze sobie młodą żonę. Czyż to nie wystarczający dowód?

- Chodziło mi o jego pochodzenie.

- Nie jeden władca naszego świata jest dzieckiem zakazanego owocu – odparła. – Nie ma tu zresztą mowy o pozamałżeńskim potomku, skoro król nie ma żony. Książę Fay, mimo bycia synem nałożnicy, odziedziczył po Jego Wysokości Ashurze wszystko, co powinien mieć wspaniały król. Mam ci przypomnieć, jak ten chłopiec używa magii? Byłam tam, gdy poddano go testowi. Niezaprzeczalnie udowodnił, że należy mu się tron.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, ale nic nie odpowiedział, bo w sali pojawił się książę Fay, w asyście zaledwie jednego starszego strażnika, który zaraz przystanął przy drzwiach. Oczy zgromadzonych skupiły się na szafirowej, tkanej w delikatne, srebrno-błękitne wzory szacie, nieco dłuższej z tyłu, według najnowszej mody rozciętej z boku, by dawać swobodę ruchów i jednocześnie odsłaniać nogi odziane w kruczoczarne spodnie. Stójka szaty, nieco jaśniejsza, nie przylegała ściśle do smukłej szyi księcia, pokazując ozdobiony drobnymi złotawymi kamieniami naszyjnik. Na jasnych włosach leżał lekki książęcy diadem inkrustowany takim samym kryształem jak naszyjnik.

Mężczyzna z monoklem, podobnie jak reszta gości, przyłożył dłoń do serca w starożytnym celeskim geście szacunku. Książę odwzajemnił gest, stając tak, by nikt z gości nie mógł czuć się urażony pominięciem. Mimo że kobiety patrzyły na młodego następcę tronu z wyraźną przyjemnością, niektórzy mężczyźni, zwłaszcza starsi, spoglądali na niego z maskowaną niechęcią. Oczy księcia Faya były zimne jak lód.

- Witajcie na uroczystości moich zrękowin.

* * *

- Boję się – szepnęła cicho Sakura, ale król ją usłyszał. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, podając jej dłoń. Przemknęła wzrokiem po jego stroju o barwie głębokiej zieleni, w dołu przechodzącej w granat. Na ramieniu króla wił się wyszyty srebrzysty feniks, a błękitna korona odcinała się od ciemnych włosów, swobodnie opadających na plecy.

- Spokojnie – odpowiedział Ashura, pomagając jej zejść ze schodków. Miała nadzieję, że dłuższa z tyłu, miodowo-pomarańczowa sukienka, clowiańską modą odsłaniająca ramiona, nie spowoduje, że się potknie. Nie miała serca założyć sukni matki. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Pod wpływem słów króla uspokoiła się nieco. Spędziła z nim praktycznie cały dzień, przyglądając się, jak gra na fortepianie w pokoju muzycznym albo przegląda swoje zapiski w bibliotece. Ashura okazał się przyjaznym, ciepłym mężczyzną i w pewien sposób przypominał jej swojego ojca. Nie wiedzieć kiedy zaczęła czuć, jakby znała go od zawsze. Wiedziała, że kiedyś on i Clow byli przyjaciółmi, nie miała jednak pojęcia o przyczynach zerwania przyjaźni. Nie pytała jednak o to, bardziej zaciekawiona pracami Ashury i jego fascynacją pustynnym królestwem. W bibliotece trzymał spory stos luźnych pergaminów, pisanych od lat. Praktycznie wszystkie dotyczyły krajów Południa. Dzięki jej wyjaśnieniom mógł nanieść na nie pewne poprawki. Wyjaśnił jej, że chciałby kiedyś zebrać informacje o słabo znanym dla mieszkańców Celes Południu w całość.

W ramach rekompensaty zaczęła wypytywać króla o celeskie zwyczaje i poczuła ogromną ulgę, gdy dowiedziała się o znikomym znaczeniu zaręczyn, czy też zrękowin, jak je tutaj nazywano. Niestety, król bardzo zręcznie unikał tego tematu, mówiąc, że przyjdzie jeszcze czas na taką rozmowę.

Gdy nadszedł wieczór, udała się do Zachodniej Wieży i przygotowała do balu. Ubrawszy się, wsunęła we włosy ukochaną ozdobę – lekką, zaklętą własnoręcznie przez jej ojca orchideę ze srebra, która lśniła bladym, perłowym blaskiem. Na szyi zapięła kameę ze srebra przeplatającego się z maleńkimi brylantami i była gotowa. Nie nakładała makijażu – nigdy go nie lubiła i nigdy nie czuła się w nim swobodnie.

Gdzieś w czasie tych przygotowań znów dopadł ją smutek. Patrząc w lustro, poczuła od powiekami łzy. Wyglądała pięknie, a jej ojciec już nigdy nie miał jej ujrzeć. Ona jego też. Umierał, a ona musiała udawać radość z zaręczyn, których nie chciała.

_Syaoranowi by się spodobała_, pomyślała jeszcze ze smutkiem, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. Sukienka ujawniała jej smukłą budowę, kryjąc jednocześnie piersi, co było jej ogromnym plusem. Sakura nie należała do dziewcząt chwalących się na prawo i lewo swoimi atutami.

Teraz szła ramię w ramię z królem kierunku sali balowej, próbując uspokoić oddech. Gdyby nie była tak przestraszona całą tą sytuacją, z pewnością zaczęłaby się zastanawiać, jaki jest książę. Jak dotąd nie miała okazji go spotkać.

- Jego Królewska Mość Ashura i Jej Książęca Wysokość księżniczka Sakura, córka Jego Królewskiej Mości Clowa, Pustynnego Wiatru i Jej Królewskiej Mości Nadeshiko, Tańczącej.

W czasie, gdy tytuły rozległy się w powietrzu, drzwi sali otworzyły się przed nimi i Sakura, prowadzona pod ramię przez Ashurę, przekroczyła próg. Złociste pantofelki zagłębiły się w miękkim, srebrzystym dywanie. Uniosła oczy, w jednej chwili postanawiając, że będzie silna. Krok po kroku zbliżała się do księcia, stojącego samotnie na podwyższeniu na końcu sali. Ashura podał jej dłoń księciu, który pomógł jej wejść i stanąć obok siebie.

Wcześniej mało zastanawiała się nad wyglądem swojego przyszłego małżonka, skupiając się na samym fakcie małżeństwa, spodziewała się jednak napotkać kogoś bardzo podobnego do króla Ashury. Tymczasem książę Fay wydawał się nie mieć nic z władcy. Miał pofalowane włosy o jasnej barwie częściej potykanej u Valeryjczyków niż u mieszkańców Celes – w sumie nie powinna się temu dziwić, Valeria przez wiele lat była częścią Celes i krew tych narodów często się ze sobą mieszała – a jego oczy były niebieskiej barwy, praktycznie takiej samej, jak u mężczyzny z obrazu w jej pokoju. Różnił się też od króla delikatniejszymi rysami twarzy i sylwetką.

- Witaj, księżniczko – odezwał się uprzejmym, ale zdystansowanym głosem. – Miło mi cię poznać. Z radością oczekiwałem tego spotkania. – doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że tych słów wymagała etykieta.

Dygnęła lekko, przywołując na usta najbardziej uprzejmie słowa, jakie mogła wypowiedzieć przy dworze.

- Ja również bardzo się cieszę – odpowiedziała i wzdrygnęła się w myślach, widząc jego chłodny, ale nie nieuprzejmy, wzrok. Również wydawał się niezadowolony z tych zaręczyn, widziała to w jego oczach, gdzie za warstwą lodu tliły się niespokojne uczucia. Na twarzy widniała pozorna maska, wystarczająca, by wprowadzić w błąd dwór. Miała wprawę w odczytywaniu ludzkich emocji, chociaż opanowała to całkiem niedawno, gdy Touya wytknął jej dziecięcą naiwność. Kiedyś naprawdę była łatwowierna, jednak to zmieniło przed dwoma laty. Ale o tym nie chciała teraz myśleć.

Stanęła obok księcia, ramię w ramię i spojrzała z podwyższenia na zgromadzony tłum. Wiedziona instynktem, nie zaś etykietą, wykonała celeski gest powitania, na co dwór zareagował entuzjastycznie, bijąc brawo.

- Więc kwiaty pustyni jednak istnieją – odezwał się cicho mężczyzna z monoklem do swojej towarzyszki. – Już wiem, jak ją będą nazywać. Nie Księżniczka Ludu, to zbyt prostackie. Ten Pustynny Kwiat narodził się z Wiatru i Tańca.

- Szkoda tylko, że w jej żyłach nie płynie magia – jego towarzyszka spiorunowała go wzrokiem, a ten zmieszany skierował wzrok na nią. – To dziwne, że ani ona, ani jej brat nie odziedziczyli talentów swoich rodziców. Cóż za strata.

- Czasem tak się zdarza – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Ale z pewnością moc odrodzi się w następnym pokoleniu, wielokrotnie tak bywało. Krew Clowa i Ashury skupiona w jednej osobie… Cóż, imponująca perspektywa.

Ceremonia się rozpoczęła. Król Ashura stanął przed dwojgiem młodych ludzi, twarzą do tłumu.

- Moi drodzy, gdy spojrzymy dzisiaj na niebo, zobaczymy, jak blisko są gwiazdy Feniks i Jaskółka. Te dwa ptaki od dawna były symbolem dobrobytu w naszym kraju, a ich spotkanie przepowiednią dobrych czasów. Ostatnim razem spotkały się, gdy mój pradziad złączył Północ pod jednym berłem i Celes stało się wówczas mocarstwem, którym jest do dziś. Tego wieczoru gwiezdne ptaki ponownie krążą wokół siebie. Srebrna Dynastia wita dzisiaj w swoich progach księżniczkę Sakurę, zwiastującą swoją urodą pokój i miłość między Południem a Północą. Jestem dumny, że to ona i mój syn przypieczętują ten sojusz. – oczy Ashury pociemniały lekko, ale kontynuował niewzruszonym głosem.

- Kilkadziesiąt lat temu sam stałem tutaj, na miejscu mojego syna, naprzeciw pięknej kobiety. Starsi z was pamiętają, jak skończyła się tamta historia. Nihończycy, nasi przyjaciele ze Wschodu, powiadają, że ze zła może narodzić się dobro. Tak jest w tym przypadku. Jestem zaszczycony ogłosić Jej Książęcą Mość księżniczkę Sakurę i Jego Książęcą Mość księcia Faya narzeczonymi. Od tego wieczoru rozpoczyna się karnawał. Za siedem tygodni spotkamy się tu znów, łącząc tą dwójkę już na zawsze. Świętujmy więc.

Tradycyjnym gestem złączył dłonie Faya i Sakury, spuszczając wzrok. Oboje mogli zobaczyć smutek w złotozielonych oczach. Sala wybuchła aplauzem. Wśród oklasków Fay ujął dłoń księżniczki i poprowadził ją w kierunku głównego stołu, odsunął krzesło i poczekał, aż księżniczka usiądzie. Z wolna dwór zaczął ucztować i przestał zwracać na nich uwagę.

Sakura zauważyła nieobecne spojrzenie blondyna, gdy ten, zwyczajem arystokracji, zaczął nakładać jej jedzenie. Dopiero teraz, gdy zrękowiny, krótkie ale stresujące, minęły, poczuła, jak bardzo jest głodna.

Celeska kuchnia znacznie różniła się od tej, do której była przyzwyczajona. Z powodu klimatu ilość owoców była zredukowana do minimum, a główną rolę grały najróżniejsze mięsa, przyrządzone na dziesiątki sposobów, a także smaczne, gęste polewki. Do picia podano słynne na całym Kontynencie celeskie wina – czerwone i złote.

- Wina? – zapytał uprzejmie Fay. Widząc jej zmieszanie, wyjaśnił ciszej. – Czerwone jest bardzo mocne, złote słabe. Uważaj, jakie ci kto proponuje – uśmiechnął się do niej, teraz już cieplej niż wcześniej. Stwierdziła w myślach, że być może się z nim zaprzyjaźni.

- Proszę – odpowiedziała, patrząc jak umiejętnie nalewa złotego płynu do pucharu. Podczas uczty ich trójka niewiele mówiła. Ashura przysłuchiwał się słowom jakiegoś arystokraty i od czasu do czasu wtrącał swoją opinię cichym głosem. Tymczasem nadeszła ta część zrękowin, której Sakura się bała równie mocno, co samej ceremonii.

Z wolna od stołów zaczęły podnosić się pary. Fay podał jej dłoń, a dookoła zabrzmiała melodia, a Sakura z zaskoczeniem rozpoznała w niej nieco zmodyfikowaną wersję clowiańskiego tańca. Wdzięczna, że zagrano coś, co potrafiła zatańczyć bez niezręcznej niepewności, pozwoliła się poprowadzić na środek sali.

Książę prowadził pewnie, stanowczo i umiejętnie. Nie wiedzieć kiedy wirując znaleźli się z dala od głównego stołu, blisko drzwi wejściowych, w pewnym oddaleniu od innych tańczących.

- Księżniczko – odezwał się Fay ściszonym głosem. – Powiedz mi jedno: co myślisz o tym małżeństwie?

Zmieszała się.

- Ja… - zaczęła, po czym zamknęła usta.

- Szczerze – poprosił łagodnie. Spojrzenie miał czujne, ukradkiem przyglądał się okolicznym tancerzom, jakby nie chciał, by ktoś go podsłuchał.

- Jest ktoś, w nim jestem zakochana – odpowiedziała w końcu, unosząc głowę z rumieńcem na policzkach .Zauważyła ze zdumieniem, że w niebieskich oczach księcia odbiła się ulga.

- Posłuchaj, Sakuro – jakaś para się przybliżyła, więc Fay umiejętnie skierował swoją partnerkę w inną stronę. – Jestem w dokładnie takiej samej sytuacji – szepnął. – Nie zamierzam cię poślubić, bo przyrzekłem już siebie komuś innemu. Jeśli zrobiłaś to samo, musimy znaleźć sposób, by zniszczyć ten mariaż, rozumiesz?

- Tak – odszepnęła, a w jej sercu rozgorzała nadzieja. Więc jednak przyszłość z Syaoranem jest możliwa. – Ale król Ashura…

- Wie o wszystkim – odpowiedział blondyn, a takty muzyki powoli zaczęły się zmieniać, przechodząc w inną melodię. – Będziemy działać razem.

Uśmiechnęła się, czując że zamiast niechcianego narzeczonego dzisiaj zyskała przyjaciela i sprzymierzeńca w walce z zaplanowanym mariażem.

* * *

Królewskie apartamenty rozświetliły się łagodnym światłem, gdy trójka przekroczyła próg. Ashura z cichym westchnieniem zsunął z włosów koronę, a Fay wyzbył się diademu, po czym opadł na jedną z obitych białą skórą sof.

- Jest późno – zauważył król, gestem wskazując Sakurze siedzenie. – Może wolałabyś porozmawiać o tym rano?

- Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, chciałabym, pomówić teraz – odpowiedziała pewnie. Fay wyprostował się i spojrzenia królewskiej trójki się spotkały, połączone porozumieniem.

- Problem jest jeden – odezwał się Fay. – Co zrobić, by mariaż nie doszedł do skutku?

- Nie możemy bezpośrednio go zerwać – Ashura spojrzał na księżniczkę, która kiwnęła głową. – Oznaczałoby to odrzucenie Clow jako sojuszniczego państwa, a to by było niebezpieczne.

- Wojna byłaby możliwa? – zapytała Sakura. Ashura podniósł się i przeszedł do innego pomieszczenia, by po chwili wrócić z sporą mapą. Rozłożył ją na stoliku pomiędzy nimi.

- Byłaby – odpowiedział Fay, patrząc na pergamin. – Utrudniona ze względu na warunki klimatyczne i z pewnością bardzo kosztowna, ale clowiańska lekka Awangarda mogłaby zmieść celeskich zbrojnych na puch, gdyby zdołała tu dotrzeć. Sporo też zależy od pory roku. Za siedem tygodni zacznie rozpoczynać się tu lato, a to najkorzystniejsza pora dla działań wojennych. Wtedy droga do Laveru stoi otworem.

- Przykro mi to mówić, Sakuro – król uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Ale najprostszym wyjściem z sytuacji byłoby odwołanie decyzji Rady przez twojego brata.

- Ale on mógłby to zrobić tylko po śmierci taty – zamrugała, po czym opanowała się. Uniosła oczy. – Musimy szukać dalej.

Fay jakby się zmieszał, uciekł wzrokiem. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła niespokojnie ruchy jego dłoni i splatających się ze sobą palców.

- Gdyby nagle rozniosła się wieść o czymś… niepożądanym i mającym bezpośredni wpływ na to małżeństwo… - zaczął.

- Fay – odezwał się Ashura, a księżniczka po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zauważyła, że król zwraca się do syna po imieniu. – Nie należy sięgać do ostateczności.

Zabrzmiało to jak łagodne ostrzeżenie. Sakura poczuła, że czegoś tu nie rozumie, ale postanowiła nie pytać.

- Fay, czy mogę cię na chwilę prosić? – Ashura wstał, przetarł dłonią czoło i księżniczka zauważyła zmęczenie w zielonozłotych oczach. – Za chwilę wrócimy, księżniczko.

Kiwnęła głową. Gdy król i jego syn opuścili komnatę, podeszła do dużego okna i usiadła lekko na niskim, szerokim parapecie, obrysowując palcem lodowy wzorek na zimnej szybie. Odpięła z szyi kameę i zdjęła orchideę z włosów. Ozdoba, chociaż lekka, noszona dłuższy czas powodowała dyskomfort.

Spojrzała na srebrny kwiat.

_Podarowałem ją twojej matce, gdy dowiedziałem się, że urodzi mi drugie dziecko. _

Głos ojca spowodował, że westchnęła. Nie znała matki. Nadeshiko umarła, wydając ją na świat. Jedynym, co pamiętała, był jej głos. Wiedziała, że wiele magów ma bardzo dobrą pamięć i niekiedy zapamiętuje nawet dźwięki z czasów tuż przed narodzeniem. Yukito wyjaśnił jej kiedyś, że ma wystarczająco wiele magii w żyłach, by też mogło to się jej udać. O ile magom przychodziło to zupełnie naturalnie, gdy była młodsza, sporo ćwiczyła. Pamiętała swoją radość i to mistyczne uczucie, gdy zabrzmiały w jej umyśle piosenki Nadeshiko.

Królowa głównie śpiewała po nihońsku, ale czasem również w wspólnym języku. Sakura, chłonąc słowa jako jedyną żywą pamiątkę po matce, szybko się ich nauczyła.

- _Podczas dalekiej, mej podróży tej…_ - zaczęła cicho, spoglądając w swoje odbicie w szybie. Na zewnątrz panowały całkowite ciemności. - _zgubiłam swą drogę. Dusza błądziła, gdy w miejscu stałam, lecz otrząsnęłam się…_

Śpiewała coraz pewniej, jak zawsze mając uczucie, że matka stoi obok i uśmiecha się łagodnie.

_Teraz zmierzam gdzieś, _

_do odległych miejsc, _

_bo ktoś odnalazł mnie,_

_sama nie wiem jak, _

_sprawił to ten świat, _

_ze napotkałam cię…_

_Podróżni byli świadkami pieśni,_

_której nie pamięta nikt._

_Muzyka urzekła natychmiast mnie, _

_bo słuchaliśmy jej razem._

_Czy ten świat w moich snach_

_kiedyś istniał i czy przetrwał?_

_Poszukajmy go gdzieś wspólnie_

_po drugiej stronie wiatru._

* * *

_- Czy to mroźny jest poranek, czy południe, drżąca noc, czy tez koniec jest to świata, wyjdziemy naprzeciw im… _– pewny, kobiecy głos wolno ucichł w bogato ozdobionej komnacie. Pustynny Wiatr, młody król i najpotężniejszy mag Południa, patrzył z przyjemnością na piękną kobietę naprzeciwko. Długie, rude loki opadały jej na plecy, a zielone, przymrużone oczy spoglądały na niego z miłością. Urody kobiecie dodawał zaokrąglony brzuch.

- Jesteś piękna, Tańcząca – powiedział w końcu Clow. Królowa roześmiała się szczerze i uniosła z krzesła. – Aż trudno uwierzyć, jaki skarb zesłali mi bogowie.

- Pustynny – Nadeshiko wywróciła oczami, ale na kształtnych wargach błąkał się zadziorny uśmieszek. – Touya jest za ścianą. Jeszcze się zgorszy, jak ostatnim razem – zażartowała, a jej małżonek zaśmiał się cicho, wspominając naburmuszonego, czarnowłosego urwisa w momencie, gdy wpakował się do ich sypialni bez słowa i zastał ich pogrążonych w pocałunkach.

- Ten kilkulatek stanowczo ma zbyt dużo energii – Clow dał żonie znak, by przybliżyła się do niego, co uczyniła z chęcią, siadając mu na kolanach. – Mam nadzieję, że to drugie będzie spokojniejsze. Bycie ojcem jest cholernie ciężkie.

- To drugie cię słucha i jak usłyszę, że jej pierwszym słowem będzie „cholernie", zostaniesz

Pustynnym Kastratem, kochanie – zagroziła Nadeshiko z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Clow skomentował to uniesieniem brwi.

- Jej? – spytał, przesuwając dłonią po brzuchu żony w czułym geście. – Czyli będę miał w rodzinie drugą piękną kobietę? Bogowie, ale będą mi zazdrościć – zaśmiał się cicho. – Skąd wiesz, że to dziewczynka?

- Po prostu wiem – odpowiedziała. – Przeczucie. Jesteś mężczyzną, nie zrozumiesz.

- Nade-chan – użył nihońskiego zdrobnienia, wiedząc, jak bardzo jego żona to lubi. Udał urażonego. – Jestem królem tego państwa, uznawanym za najpotężniejszego maga Południa, odbyłem długotrwałe nauki we wszystkich dziedzinach, o moje zdanie pyta całe Południe i pół Zachodu, a także Shaolin, z którego linią jestem spokrewniony przez matkę. Kochanie, nie jestem aż tak ograniczony.

- Doprawdy? – Nadeshiko droczyła się z mężem, a jej oczy zabłysły. – Możesz i być mistrzem magii, ale to ja tutaj jestem kobietą. Powiem ci nawet coś więcej.

- No więc?

- Wiem nie tylko, że to będzie córka, a także jak będzie się nazywała – oznajmiła z triumfem, a Clow uniósł dłonie do góry w geście kapitulacji.

- Poddaję się – oznajmił z uśmiechem. – Powiedz mi, jak to maleństwo ma na imię.

Nadeshiko wstała, przeszła kilka kroków i okręciła się tanecznie w miejscu, mimo zaawansowanej ciąży.

- Sa-ku-ra – wysylabizowała, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. – Znaczy: kwiat wiśni – zamrugała zaskoczona, gdy przez jeden nieznaczny gest króla powietrze dookoła zadrżało, a wirujące drobinki kurzu przekształciły się w delikatne, różowe płatki, wirując wokół niej w huraganowym, ale jednocześnie spokojnym tańcu. Clow lekko poruszał palcami, aż kilkadziesiąt płatków zbiło się razem, tworząc znak w nihońskim alfabecie. Nadeshiko spojrzała na niego z uczuciem.

- Też cię kocham, Clow.

* * *

W czasie ich nieobecności światła w saloniku zdążyły nieco pogasnąć. Rozmowa nieco się przedłużyła i kiedy Fay stanął w progu, było już naprawdę późno.

- Nie wiedziałem, że mówisz po nihońsku – odezwał się do Sakury, a ta spłoszona przerwała cichą zwrotkę piosenki. Zarumieniła się, nakrywa na śpiewie.

- Nie mówię – odpowiedziała i pozwoliła, by usiadł na tym samym parapecie co ona. – To tylko piosenka. Nawet nie rozumiem słów.

- Mój przyjaciel jest Nihończykiem – Fay oparł się plecami o szybę. – Jeśli spiszesz słowa, mogę poprosić go o tłumaczenie. Nie będzie zbyt poetyckie, ale zawsze.

- Dziękuję – księżniczka odprężyła się, po czym ponownie pomyślała o matce. – Tą piosenkę śpiewała moja mama – wyznała, nie wiedząc, dlaczego chce podzielić się tak osobista myślą. Książę wydawał się jej bratnią duszą. – Umarła przy moich narodzinach, ale pamiętam, jak mi śpiewała, kiedy mnie nosiła. Podobno taka pamięć często występuje u magów, prawda?

- Tak – przyznał Fay po krótkim milczeniu. Gdy na niego spojrzała, zauważyła, że spojrzenie ma odległe. – Tak, zdarza się.

- Czy ty też to pamiętasz? – spytała nieuważnie, po czym ugryzła się w język. Celeski książę był synem nałożnicy, a sprawa jego pochodzenia była kwestią delikatną. Zdecydowanie nie powinna o to pytać.

Oczy Faya na ułamek sekundy zabłysły bólem, by przybrać chłodną, zdystansowaną maskę. Nagle zrozumiała, że to zimno to rodzaj ochrony. Atmosfera zmieniła się, z luźnej i spokojnej stała się napięta i niezręczna.

- Pamiętam – odpowiedział cicho. – Chociaż nie chciałbym. Wybacz, chyba się położę.

Wstał, a Sakura poczuła wstyd. Śledziła go wzrokiem do czasu, gdy zniknął w drzwiach, nie odwracając się ani na moment. Nie siedziała długo sama. Wkrótce dołączył do niej Ashura.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał łagodnie, po czym usiadł naprzeciw, na jednej z kanap. Westchnęła.

- Chyba zapytałam o coś, o co nie powinnam – wyznała, splatając dłonie. Król uniósł brew, więc wyjaśniła, o co chodzi. Gdy zamilkła, Ashura przyglądał się jej w zamyśleniu.

- Cóż, skoro należysz do naszego spisku – zaczął w końcu. – Myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć niektóre rzeczy. Powiedz, o czym pomyślałaś, widząc Faya?

- O tym, że nie jest do ciebie ani trochę podobny – Sakura uniosła oczy, a król zachęcił ją do mówienia. – Wydawało mi się, że jego matka… mogła być Valeryjką. Ma typową urodę.

- Nie wiem, czy Fay jest podobny do matki ani czy była Valeryjką – odpowiedział król. – Chociaż to możliwe.

- Nie wiesz? Przecież…

- Nigdy nie widziałem tego matki – odparł Ashura. Widząc jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, dodał – W tym chłopcu nie ma ani kropli mojej krwi, Sakuro.

- Ale… jak to? – Sakura zamrugała, po czym nagle pojęła, tak ta informacja wpłynęłaby na politykę Kontynentu. Utrata diademu przez Faya, Ashura uznany za kłamcę… I rozwiązany mariaż. Ale… jakim kosztem?

- Pozwól, że coś ci opowiem – król wstał, przeszedł się po salonie. – Osiemnaście lat temu wybrałem się w podróż po Celes. Któregoś dnia dotarłem w pobliże granicy z Valerią, do małej wioski. Chciałem zatrzymać się tam na noc. W pewnym momencie na podwórzu jednej z chat zauważyłem mężczyznę… znęcającego się nad małym dzieckiem.

Sakura zrozumiała. Dotknęła dłonią ust, a przed oczami zmaterializował się nazbyt wyraźny obraz jasnowłosego dziecka, kulącego się w śniegu w strachu przed mężczyzną… Postawnym, niebieskookim mężczyzną uzbrojonym w pas, takim samym, jak na obrazie w jej sypialni.

- Bił go? – spytała, nie wiedząc, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Katował – odpowiedział smutno król. – Rozkazałem mu przestać, a potem zażądałem noclegu w jego chacie. Musisz wiedzieć, Sakuro, że gdy ktoś krzywdzi lub chce skrzywdzić, gdy ktoś zagrozi moim bliskim, wychodzi ze mnie potwór. Kiedyś dużo ciężej było mi nad tym panować… Nie obchodziło mnie, że jest środek zimy, a ja wyrzucam tego mężczyznę na mróz, wcześniej zabrawszy całe zapasy jedzenia. Zająłem chatę, biorąc dziecko ze sobą. To był chłopiec, sześcioletni. Był wychudzony, zmizerowany i bardzo wystraszony. Podświadomie wyczuł ode mnie magię i pozwolił się opatrzyć, uleczyć i nakarmić. Gdy zasnął, po raz pierwszy od dawna w cieple i bezpieczeństwie, wziąłem jego ojca na języki – Ashura westchnął ciężko. – Od dawna magia jest błogosławieństwem, ale wciąż istnieją miejsca, gdzie jej posiadanie jest równe przekleństwu. Zabobony i ludzkie lęki… Fay narodził się jako magiczny bliźniak. W zakorzenionych, ciemnych lękach to najgorszy rodzaj przekleństwa. Barbarzyński zwyczaj nakazuje zabić wówczas splamioną matkę… i jedno z dzieci.

- A Fay to pamięta – szepnęła i zadrżała, gdy doszło do niej okrucieństwo, jakie nieświadomie popełniła, przypominając mu to.

- Tak – kiwnął głową król. – Ale na tym się nie skończyło. Chłopiec rósł i zaczął przejawiać pierwsze zdolności – słaba telekineza, sporadyczne odgadywanie mocnych uczuć, czasem uwolnienie odrobiny magii pod wpływem emocji… Drobne manifestacje mocy, nieszkodliwe i bezpieczne. Ale jego ojciec, jak każdy we wsi, bał się magii. Chciał przemocą wydrzeć z chłopca to, co ten posiadał. Mały Fay nie wiedział, dlaczego to, co próbował robić i co mu się podobało, co nikomu nie robiło krzywdy i sprawiało mu radość, jest czymś złym. Bo musiało być, skoro był za to karany. Gdy go stamtąd zabrałem, był bardzo nieufny i chociaż podświadomie czuł w magii przyjaciela, długo nie chciał nauczyć się kontroli nad nią. Przywiozłem go do Laveru, ogłaszając moim synem, spłodzonym kilka lat wcześniej z nałożnicy. Nie przejąłem się skandalem, bo chciałem dać temu dziecku dom, na który zasługiwał. Musisz wiedzieć, że w takich przypadkach prawo jest łaskawsze, jeśli chodzi o potomka z nieprawego łoża płci męskiej. Może on zostać dziedzicem, jeśli udowodni swoje prawo do tronu. Gdy Fay miał piętnaście lat, przeszedł test, na którym użył swoich umiejętności tak skutecznie, że nikt już nie wątpił, że jest z mojej krwi.

Zrozumiała, do czego król zmierzał.

- Nie – pokręciła głową. – Ujawnienie tego nie jest dobrym pomysłem na rozwiązanie mariażu. Bo o tym myślał Fay, prawda?

- Tak – przyznał Ashura. - Fay… chyba niczego nie boi się bardziej niż tego małżeństwa. Oczywiście, nie ma to nic wspólnego z tobą – dodał uprzejmie. – Po prostu inaczej zaplanował sobie swoje życie.

- Tak jak i ja – szepnęła do siebie Sakura, po czym pomyślała, że gdyby nie decyzja Rady, spędziłaby swoje życie w Clow, w pałacu i wśród prostych, wspaniałych ludzi, jako Księżniczka Ludu, u boku Syaorana. Nie wątpiła, że ojciec znalazłby jakiś sposób, by uciszyć Radę. Ale teraz… Zauważyła, że Ashura przygląda się jej z zagadkowym, nieco smutnym uśmiechem.

- Wbrew pozorom, jesteś bardzo podobna do ojca – odezwał się cicho, widząc jej pytający wzrok. – Rzadko widziałem Clowa zamyślonego, ale marszczył czoło w dokładnie taki sam sposób.

Zauważyła, że mówi o Pustynnym Wietrze w czasie przeszłym i zasmuciło ją to. Król pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

- Nie chciałem, byś tak to zrozumiała – zaczął spacerować po komnacie. – Po prostu od dawna mnie i Clowa nie łączą bliskie stosunki, więc wszystko co z nim związane, dla mnie jest przeszłością.

- Ty i mój tata byliście przyjaciółmi – powiedziała cicho, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Czy mogę wiedzieć, czemu przestaliście nimi być?

Ashura przystanął przy wiolonczeli, lustrując ją odległy spojrzeniem.

- Nie w tej chwili – odpowiedział. – Chociaż myślę, że jako jego córka powinnaś wiedzieć. Nie myśl jednak, że żywię do twojego ojca trwałą urazę. Co prostu wydarzyło się coś, co zniszczyło naszą przyjaźń i nieudało się nam jej odbudować.


	5. Chapter 5

Fay wślizgnął się do mrocznej, ciemnej sypialni. Cichutko klasnął w dłonie, by magiczna lampa zajarzyła się wolno słabym światłem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc postać owiniętą w kołdrę na swoim łóżku. Zaczął z wolna zdejmować uroczyste szaty, kładąc je na krzesło, te same, na którym wisiała żołnierska kurtka i czarne spodnie Kurogane. Bal i późniejsze rozmowy przeciągnęły się bardzo, zatem nie dziwił się, że Kurogane usnął, znużony czekaniem w cichej, przyjemnej komnatce. Rozebrawszy się do bielizny, jednym ruchem dłoni, zupełnie jakby odganiał owada, zgasił lampę i wsunął się pod kołdrę, przytulając się mocno do ciała wojownika. Ten mruknął przez sen coś po nihońsku, ale nie obudził się, co wywołało w Fayu przyjemną satysfakcję. Wiedział doskonale, że gdyby na jego miejscu był ktoś inny, wojownik obudziłby się natychmiast. Przesunął dłonią po twardym, umięśnionym brzuchu, napotykając palcami grubą, poziomą bliznę – jedyną, nie licząc ojcowskiego miecza, pamiątkę z Nihon.

* * *

- Jadę do Laenu na przegląd – oznajmił w końcu Touya, stając przed przewodniczącym Rady. Mężczyzna kiwnął lekceważąco głową, a w księciu zawrzała krew. Że też mają czelność tak go lekceważyć! Touya zmierzył go spojrzeniem, ale nie powiedział nic, odwracając się na pięcie. Szedł szybkim krokiem przez korytarze, czując przy pasie przyjemny ciężar krótkiego miecza, który od pewnego czasu nosił przy sobie. Obecnie jedyną osobą, której mógł zaufać, był Yukito.

Touya zwolnił kroku. Yukito, ten spokojny chłopak zafascynowany magią od dziecka, zbyt grzeczny, zbyt dobrze wychowany, by przyznać się do tego, że jest zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Syn króla nie był głupi. Wiedział o tym doskonale, ale nie czynił nic. Z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, nie czuł jakiegoś głębszego uczucia do nadwornego maga. Oczywiście, był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale nic poza tym. Po drugie, temat był zbyt niezręczny, by o tym rozmawiać, po trzecie – był księciem, a tylko tego brakowało, by i on nim powstały plotki. Plotki takie jak opowiadane czasem o celeskim księciu z nieprawego łoża, który ponoć za młodu, w czasie przygotowań do magicznego testu zbytnio zaprzyjaźnił się z nauczającym go czarodziejem…

Nie wiedzieć kiedy stanął przed drzwiami komnatki, w której umieszczono jego ojca, by Yukito wraz z medykami i magami mogli go doglądać. Wsunął się do ciemnego pomieszczenia, przyglądając się posępnie nieruchomej postaci.

Ukąszenie arkadii przeżywało niewielu. Fakt, że Clow dotąd żył, był pocieszający, ale gdy spojrzało się na ledwo unoszącą się klatkę piersiową, chorobliwie żółtą skórę i wychudłe policzki, resztki nadziei ulatywały w przestrzeń. Patrząc na ten bezwolny strzępek, jaki pozostał z potężnego króla Południa, Pustynnego Wiatru, Touyi chciało się płakać. To był jego ojciec, dawca życia, ten, który przekazał mu o życiu najważniejsze prawdy. A teraz leżał tutaj, w ciemnościach, wśród zapachu magii i alchemii, która próbowała przywrócić go do życia. Touya już w to nie wierzył. Toksyna była zbyt niszczycielska, by ktokolwiek mógł powrócić do pełni zdrowia. Serce Pustynnego Wiatru biło słabo, a książę nie mógł odgonić się od wizji jasnego grobowca z piaskowca na tyłach pałacu, gdzie złożono ciało matki po jej śmierci. Miał świadomość, że już niedługo to on zajmie miejsce ojca na tronie i zamiast rozpaczać i trwać w bezczynności, postanowił działać.

Rzecz pierwsza – uciszyć Radę. Książę miał w planach wywołanie z pustyni kilkunastu szpiegów, z których usług kiedyś korzystał Clow. Gdyby tylko znalazł cokolwiek na członków Rady, straciłaby ona wiarygodność i swoją władzę.

Po drugie, małżeństwo Sakury. Na tą myśl żołądek Touyi ścisnął się niebezpiecznie. Chociaż nie lubił się do tego przyznawać, kochał siostrę i zawsze chciał ją chronić. Tu w grę wchodził czas. Jeśli ojciec umrze przed zaślubinami, księżniczka będzie uratowana. Potem trzeba będzie szybko skłonić Syaorana do oświadczyn – książę Fay nie był jedynym kawalerem na arenie politycznej Kontynentu. Potencjalną propozycję zaręczyn mógłby wysłać na przykład jeden z shaolińskich Smoków, Kamui albo Subaru, albo ktoś z pomniejszych państw, nie pogardzających sojuszem z Południem. Co prawda, Smoczy Książęta byli bardziej zajęci planami podboju Wschodu i napiętą sytuacją z Nihonem, ale byli wolni i kto wie, czy nie zachcieliby zmienić tej sytuacji.

Jeśli jednak małżeństwo dojdzie do skutku, Touya planował spotkać się z jej mężem i bardzo stanowczo dać mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli skrzywdzi Sakurę, syn Clowa nie zawaha się przed użyciem Awangardy.

Przeszedł do gabinetu ojca i rozłożył na masywnym biurku plany i mapy. Chociaż od lat panował pokój, Clow zawsze starał się mieć aktualne plany ataku i obrony, dotyczące każdego z potężniejszych państw, by w razie niespodziewanego ataku być przygotowanym. Touya odnalazł zapiski związane z Laenem.

Laen przez kilka wieków był zachodnim lennem Clow. Gdy Pustynny Wiatr przejął władzę, diukowie tego równinnego państewka wywalczyli niepodległość. Szybko się okazało, że nieudolni, wiecznie skłóceni ze sobą diukowie nie są w stanie utrzymać państwa, które popadło w nędzę i głód. Młody wówczas Clow skorzystał z okazji – zapewnił Laenowi wsparcie ekonomiczne, jednocześnie nadając mu pewna autonomię. Chociaż sprawował władzę nad diukami, rzadko integrował w ich rządy, pozostawiając je jednak pod swoją kontrolą. Laen podniosło się z upadku, mieszkańcy żyli dostatnie, diukowie nie czuli się zagrożeni. W zamian za pomoc, zobowiązali się do poddania pod rządy Pustynnego Królestwa najlepszej na Kontynencie lekkiej jazdy, zwanej Awangardą. Laen, leżące na Zachodzie, było idealnym miejscem dla hodowców koni. Kilkanaście wierzchowców w królewskiej stajni pochodziło właśnie stamtąd. Doskonale wyszkolone wierzchowce mogły być siłą, która przeważy szalę potencjalnej wojny. Książę miał gorącą krew – zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli pod wpływem emocji wypowie nieroztropnie słowa wojny, wyśle setki wojowników i jeźdźców naprzeciw celeskim łucznikom. Ale tu nie chodziło tylko o dobro dziewczyny. Chcąc nie chcąc, Sakura stała się cennym pionkiem na arenie międzynarodowej. Jej skrzywdzenie oznaczałoby rzucenie Pustynnemu Królestwu obelgi prosto w twarz, a gdyby wówczas Clow nie zareagowało, pozostałe mocarstwa mogłyby uznać, że jest słabe. Pokój nigdy nie był rzeczą trwałą, a atak mógł nastąpić mimo przymierzy i aktów pokojowych, podpisanych za panowania jego ojca. Niektórzy z władców wyznawali zasadę, w imię której odrzucali pakty po śmierci bądź abdykacji tego, który je z nimi podpisał.

Gdyby shaolińskie Smoki zachciały przejąć władzę nad Południem… Potężne mocarstwo było do tego zdolne. Chodziły szepty o trwających od kilku lat spiskach przeciwko nihońskiej władzy, nikt jednak nie miał dowodów, by oskarżyć Shaolin. Jedno było pewne – na Wschodzie nie działo się dobrze, a i reszta Kontynentu zaczynała się obawiać.

Touya położył dłoń na mapach, zastanawiając się, jaki będzie kolejny ruch Rady.

* * *

Ciemność jeszcze panowała nad Celes, gdy Kurogane przebudził się gwałtownie, siadając. Kołdra zsunęła się z jego oszpeconego blizną torsu, a Fay obok zamruczał przez sen. Kurogane uspokoił oddech, blado się uśmiechnął, po czym ponownie opadł na poduszki. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu, nim, jak zwykle, wymknie się z komnat księcia.

Spojrzał z niepokojem na ukochanego, nie wiedząc, jak potoczyła się rozmowa z księżniczką. Fay spał spokojnie, co mogło być dobrym znakiem – stres zwykle odbijał się na jego śnie. Chwilę później powieki Faya lekko się uchyliły.

- O czym myślisz? – mruknął cicho blondyn, a jego ramiona oplotły się wokół wojownika. – Jeśli o księżniczce, nie mamy się czego bać.

- Znaczy? – zapytał Kurogane, mimowolnie napinając mięśnie. Fay roześmiał się, kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej Nihończyka.

- Pozostawiła w Clow chłopca, którego lubi. Jest równie przeciwna mariażowi, co my.

Kurogane niemal niedostrzegalnie odetchnął z ulgą. Zapatrzył się w sufit. Fay ułożył się przy nim wygodnie i przeciągając się, z powrotem zabrał się do spania. Kurogane ponownie zamknął oczy, a pod powiekami znów pojawił się obraz Mikenayi.

Rzadko o tym myślał, jeszcze rzadziej śnił, ale za każdym razem czuł, że jego szczęście jest okupione ludzkim życiem.

* * *

Na ganku nihońskiej posiadłości, na twardych deskach, klęczał wysoki, ciemnowłosy młody mężczyzna, ubrany w ciemny strój wojownika. Przed nim leżał jego miecz, którego ostrze przygniatał obcas innego mężczyzny – starszego, o zimnym spojrzeniu. Dookoła zgromadziło się jeszcze czterech, każdy w kimonie z naszytym smokiem, każdy z bronią wyciągniętą z pochwy i gotową do walki. Pięciu doświadczonych, starszych od niego wojowników, pochodzących z najznamienitszych rodów Nihonu. Twarze mieli nieruchome, z ich rysów nie można było odczytać emocji, ale ciemne oczy bez wyjątku błyszczały pogardą i satysfakcją.

- Ja tego nie zrobiłem – powiedział głośno klęczący wojownik, a jego czujnie, szkarłatne oczy ukradkiem prześlizgiwały się po oprawcach, szukając drogi wyjścia. – Nie ja go zabiłem.

- Nie wypieraj się, Youou Kurogane – odezwał się przywódca, ten, który przygniatał nogą jego miecz, pamiątkę po ojcu. – Plamisz jedynie swój honor. Niech seppuku zmaże twoje winy.

Kurogane zacisnął pięści. Sytuacja była beznadziejna, z tego zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę. Chociaż uchodził za dobrego szermierza, nie miał szans wobec piątki niemal legendarnej, tych, którzy w swoich klanach uczyli się pierwszych sztychów i ruchów zaraz po nauczeniu się chodzić. Ta posiadłość, Klomb Czarnej Róży, leżała pośród lasów, daleko od innych i była strzeżona przez wyszkolonych do mordowania łuczników, wobec zabójczych strzał jego miecz był bezużyteczny. Był sam, bez wsparcia.

Wrobiono go. Zacisnął mocno zęby. Wrobiono go w morderstwo cesarskiego doradcy, a teraz ta piątka próbowała zmusić go do popełnienia seppuku – i tym samym przyznania się do zbrodni, której nie popełnił. Ale to było jedyne wyjście. Jeśli się zniecierpliwią, sami go zabiją, a Kurogane wolał odebrać sobie życie po swojemu, niż czekać, aż ta rządna krwi piątka zatopi w nim swoje ostrza. Nie widząc żadnego wyjścia z sytuacji, wyciągnął dłoń po miecz. Nie ma co odwlekać nieuniknionego.

Nie okaże bólu. Nie da tym skurwysynom żadnej satysfakcji. Niech widzą, że jego nie złamią. On i tak nie ma już po co żyć. Przynajmniej umrze, nie tracąc swojego honoru.

Jeden z mężczyzn cofnął stopę, uwalniając ostrze. Kurogane przybrał maskę, beznamiętnie ujął rękojeść miecza, kierując ostrze w stronę swojego brzucha.

- Zmaż swoje winy, chłopcze – odezwał się jeszcze przywódca, po czym zaśmiał się zimnym, krótkim śmiechem. Kurogane obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy. Mężczyzna uniósł swój miecz. – Będę twoim kaishaku – powiedział lodowato. – Wybacz, że nie damy ci sztyletu… Jakoś nikomu z nas nie chce się po niego iść.

Kurogane zignorował kpinę. Domyślił się, że narzucony kaishaku wcale nie zechce – zgodnie ze zwyczajem – skrócić jego męki, wręcz przeciwnie, będzie patrzył na powolną bolesną śmierć, zadaną niewygodnym mieczem.

Wziął głęboki oddech, mocniej zacisnął palce na rękojeści ciężkiego miecza i zagryzając wargi, przyciągnął ostrze do siebie.

Ogromnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał krzyk, gdy miecz przeszył jego ubranie i wbił się w płaski brzuch, a strumienie krwi popłynęły po jego ciele. Pochylił się do przodu, jęknął mimowolnie, ale wolnym ruchem przesunął ostrze w bok, poszerzając ranę. Na twarzach oprawców wykwitły zimne, okrutne uśmiechy. Kurogane widział ich jak przez mgłę. Jego dłonie zadygotały, po czym spróbował wysunąć ostrze z ciała – po to, by wbić je ponownie, tym razem idąc w górę.

A potem usłyszał stukot kopyt galopującego konia i potężne rżenie wierzchowca. Koń zatrzymał się przed gankiem, ktoś lekki opadł na deski, by poderwać się i zaatakować zaskoczonych wojowników. Kurogane odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, jak ciemna sylwetka z nienaturalnie długimi rękami uderza z rozpędem w jednego z nich. Przez osłabienie ujrzał tryskającą posokę, a następnie zdał sobie sprawę, że przybysz ręce ma ludzkie, ale ich przedłużenie tworzą dwa wąskie, krótkie miecze. Rozpoznał go i wciągnął powietrze, zapominając na ułamek sekundy o ranie. Brzuch eksplodował bólem.

- Na koń! – wrzasnął Mikenaya, młodzik, jeden z najlepiej zapowiadających się młodych wojowników, jedyna znana Kurogane osoba, która walczyła jak zwierzę – z ostrzami zamiast pazurów. Mikenaya odgrodził go od oprawców, wirując i unikając ciosów niczym puma.

Kurogane nie dał sobie tego powtarzać. Wyszarpnął z trzewi miecz, a krew chlusnęła szerokim strumieniem na deski. Z trudem uniósł się, w oczach mu wirowało. Na szczęście, czarna klacz z gwiazdą na czole, od której wzięła swoje imię, stała spokojnie tuż obok, nie zwracając uwagi na zażartą walkę. Przytrzymał się siodła i z trudem na nie się wspiął, pochylając się po przodu. Nim zdołał chwycić rozmazujące się w oczach lejce, Mikenaya jednym skokiem znalazł się za nim.

- Ni hao, Hoshi, ni hao! – wrzasnął, a klacz z miejsca puściła się galopem. Ramię Mikenayi powstrzymało Kurogane przed upadkiem, ale pęd wywołał u niego zawroty głowy. Zamykając oczy, z wolna stracił przytomność.

Struga krwi znaczyła każdy krok cwałującego szaleńczo konia.

* * *

Miejsce, w którym się obudził, cuchnęło stęchlizną i krwią, a podłoga się kołysała. Panował też półmrok. Kurogane, nie mając sił się podnieść, odszukał wzrokiem wybawcę. Młodszy wojownik czyścił starannie swoje ostrza. Widząc, że czerwonooki się przebudził, podszedł do niego i przysiadł obok, krzyżując nogi wschodnim zwyczajem.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – wychrypiał Kurogane. Bandaże okalające jego brzuch były czerwone w każdym miejscu.

- Barka – odpowiedział Mikenaya, patrząc na niego poważnie ciemnymi oczami. – Musimy dostać się na Kontynent. W Nihon już zostaliśmy ogłoszeni zdrajcami i wrogami cesarza, grozi nam ścięcie. Odłamek o to zadbał.

Kurogane przymknął oczy.

- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał w końcu cichym, słabym głosem. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

- Byłeś przypadkowym wyborem – Mikenaya westchnął. – Wystarczyło, że byłeś blisko cesarza. Oskarżając się o morderstwo, chcieli sprawić, by cesarz przestał ufać swoim. Równie dobrze mógł być to którykolwiek ze straży cesarskiej albo ze służby.

- Uciekamy do Shaolinu?

Młodszy pokręcił głową.

- Odłamek sięga dalej, niż przypuszczasz. Z pewnością mają kontakty w Shaolinie, ponoć to Smoki podburzyły Odłamek do spisku. Na pewno mają magów, więc nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby już czekali na nas w porcie. Nie, musimy uciec na Północ, to jedyna droga. Znasz wspólny?

- Wystarczająco, by się dogadać – odpowiedział Kurogane z zamkniętymi oczami. Podłoga kołysała się miarowo. Zapach własnej krwi mdlił. – Jakim cudem ja żyję, Mikenaya?

- Dałem ci to – ciemnooki wyciągnął zza pazuchy małą buteleczkę. – Ten eliksir kosztował mnie fortunę. Utrzyma cię przy życiu, dopóki nie znajdziemy uzdrowiciela. A co do Klombu… Zbyt późno dowiedziałem się o tym zabójstwie, może gdybym skojarzył wszystkie fakty wcześniej, uniknąłbyś tego. W każdym razie – Mikenaya się zawahał. – osiodłałem Hoshi i pojechałem do Klombu. Podałem się za posłańca Odłamka, idioci przy bramie mnie wpuścili. Resztę znasz… Potem, gdy zemdlałeś, mieliśmy cholernie ogromne szczęście, że żaden z tych łuczników nas nie uszkodził. Prawie zajeździłem Hoshi na śmierć – skrzywił się z bólem.

- Masz klacz ze sobą? – Kurogane wiedział, ile zwierzę znaczy dla tego chłopaka.

- Jest na górnym pokładzie.

Kurogane przyłożył dłoń do lepkich opatrunków, gdy ból się wzmógł.

- Jeśli nie znajdziemy lekarza… Ile dajesz mi czasu?

- Po wyczerpaniu eliksiru maksymalnie dwa dni – odpowiedział prosto z mostu Mikenaya. – O ile nie będziesz się nadwyrężał. A jeśli się z tego wykaraskasz, blizna zostanie na całe życie.

- To mnie akurat najmniej martwi… - zamknął szkarłatne oczy i z wolna wnętrze barki rozpłynęło się w ciemności.

* * *

Eliksir nie miał za zadanie leczyć. On jedynie powstrzymywał organizm przed całkowitym wykrwawieniem się, pobudzając produkcję krwi, by nie zabrakło jej w ciele. Wojownik przez większość czasu pozostawał nieprzytomny, a po pewnym czasie pojawiła się wysoka gorączka. W nielicznych chwilach, gdy Kurogane otwierał oczy, mówił bez ładu i składu, nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje i gdzie się znajduje. Mikenaya cierpliwie zmieniał opatrunki i mokre okłady, klnąc w myślach obsługę barki, która – jego zdaniem – zbyt wolno płynęła do brzegów Kontynentu. Zapasy eliksiru malały niepokojąco szybko, zaczynało brakować też świeżych bandaży – wiedział, że życie Kurogane wyślizgiwało mu się z rąk.

Piątego dnia nad ranem usłyszał stłumione końskie rżenie dochodzące z górnego pokładu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, świadom, że to Hoshi, klacz pochodząca ze stajni Laenu, oznajmia mu o bliskości lądu. Zwierzę, nauczone dziesiątek komend, wielokrotnie pomagało mu w życiu.

Na krótko przed dobiciem do portu, gorączka Kurogane spadła i wojownik po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu patrzył rozumnie. Ale eliksiru zostały jeszcze trzy łyki.

- Już? – szepnął Kurogane, gdy Mikenaya pomógł mu wstać. Starszy wojownik bezwładnie oparł się o kolegę, nie czując się pewnie na własnych nogach.

Mikenaya przytaknął, po czy wyprowadził go na górny pokład i pomógł wdrapać się na grzbiet klaczy, mając gdzieś niechętne spojrzenia przewoźników. Kurogane natychmiast pochylił się w siodle, oddychając płytko, z głową niemal dotykającą grzywy konia.

- Trzymaj się szyi – mruknął do niego Mikenaya, ujmując uzdę konia i prowadząc wolno klacz w kierunku mostka. Klacz spokojnie zeszła po pochyłych deskach, a w momencie w którym jej kopyta zastukały o stały ląd, Mikenaya uniósł głowę i patrząc przed siebie, zaklął paskudnie. Kurogane zmusił się do uniesienia oczu.

- Odłamek? – wychrypiał. Spojrzenie Mikenayi stężało. W oddali, na głównej drodze małej portowej mieściny, stało kilku shaolińskich i nihońskich mężczyzn. Rozmawiali ze sobą, ale było kwestią czasu, gdy ujrzą przybycie barki i poszukiwaną dwójkę. Magowie Odłamka musieli roznieść wici o ich ucieczce.

- Ja ich zatrzymam – rzucił Mikenaya, po czym puścił uzdę konia. Położył dłonie na rękojeściach krótkich mieczy. – Jedź na Północ, Kurogane. Do Celes albo Valerii, tam będziesz bezpieczny. Spotkamy się tam.

Nim Kurogane zdołał zaprotestować, z ust Mikenayi padła shaolińsko-nihońskie polecenie.

- Kita, Hoshi! Ni hao!

Wierna rozkazowi klacz skokiem nawróciła w kierunku Północy, wpadając natychmiastowo w cwał. Gdy pełnym pędem minęła osadę, Kurogane z trudem uniósł się i spojrzał za siebie. Poprzez mgłę zasnuwającą oczy i pył spod kopyt konia dostrzegł, że walka już się zaczęła. Rozpoznał koci styl Mikenayi, błyski krótkich, zabójczych mieczy, a potem dostrzegł, jak ciemny cień skacze w kierunku pleców chłopca.

Widoku szczupłej sylwetki, która zamiast pazurów miała miecze, rozkrzyżowanej sztywno w geście zaskoczenia, gdy plecy przeszyło obce ostrze, nie zapomniał nigdy.

Klacz dawno już przeszła w stęp. Otaczając ramionami szyję zwierzęcia, Kurogane często popadał w parominutowe utraty przytomności, błogosławiąc w chwilach trzeźwości rozumnemu zwierzęciu. Wkrótce stało się zimniej – zbliżali się do Północy.

Mikenaya nie żył – chłopiec oddał swoje życie, dając mu najważniejszą dla siebie istotę – Hoshi, która wierna rozkazowi, wciąż parła w wyznaczonym kierunku. Chociaż Kurogane i Mikenaya nigdy nie nawiązywali bliższych kontaktów, właściwie znali się z widzenia, śmierć tego drugiego ciążyła mocno Kurogane. Dzieciak nie powinien zginąć.

Rankiem przyjął ostatnią dawkę eliksiru. Długo trzymał szkło przy ustach, by schwytać każdą gorzką kroplę. Potem słabym ruchem rzucił buteleczkę w śnieg. Kilkakrotnie musiał się zatrzymać, by ulżyć pęcherzowi. Zwykle ciężko zsuwał się z siodła i przytrzymując się uprzęży, załatwiał potrzebę, po czym z ogromnym trudem wspinał się powrotem. Od ucieczki z Nihon nie jadł nic. Śnieg dostarczał mu wodę, ale Kurogane słabł coraz bardziej.

Za którymś razem nie zdołał ponownie wsiąść na konia. Leżał na plecach w grubej warstwie śniegu, patrząc w zasnute białymi chmurami niebo, a Hoshi stała obok. Wiedział, że jest już blisko. Wiedział, że znajduje się na Równinie Lodu, na granicy Celes i małych państewek leżących między nim a Shaolinem. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że nie zdoła dotrzeć do Laveru. Rana, już nie powstrzymywana eliksirem, ponownie się otwarła i śnieg przybrał szkarłatną barwę. Śmierć, której uciekł w Nihon, dopadała go tutaj, krążąc coraz bliżej, jak wilki, które wkrótce pojawiły się na równinie.

Z pewnością przywiał je tu zapach krwi, ale to na konia rzuciły się najpierw. Spokojna, mądra klacz dopiero teraz dała upust swojemu przerażeniu, porzucając dane rozkazy – biegała po równinie, rżąc przeraźliwie, gdy mordercze paszcze atakowały ze wszystkich stron. Hoshi była szybka i zwinna, uciekała przed wilkami i dotąd nie otrzymała żadnych obrażeń. W końcu, zobaczywszy lukę w otaczającym ją pierścieniu bestii, gnana przerażeniem uciekła w głąb równiny. Wściekłe wilki pobiegły za nią, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzką postać w śniegu. Kurogane obserwował zabójczy taniec klaczy i drapieżników obojętnie i apatycznie. Czekał, aż wilki wrócą i zajmą się nim, myśląc o tym jak o czymś odległym, nie dotyczącym go bezpośrednio. Wszystko już nie miało znaczenia.

Oczy zamknęły się.

* * *

Pierwszą myślą było: ja żyję? Później pomyślał, że dawno nie było mu tak ciepło i wygodnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, polegając jedynie na innych zmysłach. Z pewnością miał na sobie nie swoje ubranie – było zbyt miękkie i komfortowe. Brzuch drapało coś szorstkiego, zapewne bandaż. Sama rana pulsowała tępym, przytłumionym bólem. Leżał w łóżku, przykryty świeżą, miękką pościelą. Mimo wszystko był zmęczony, a do tego w ustach czuł suchość.

- Mizu – wychrypiał, po czym zmusił się, by unieść lekko powieki. Przywitały go delikatne, przytłumione światła kilku lamp. Nie znał tego pokoju, sam jego wystrój był obcy. Królowały błękity i biel, gdzieniegdzie przyozdobione srebrem. Mimo chłodnych kolorów, komnatka była przytulna. Do dużego okna przyklejał się śnieg.

Więc był w Celes. Udało się.

Uniósł się z trudem na łokciach i natychmiast zakręciło mu się w głowie. Opadł na poduszki i przymknął oczy.

- Przepraszam, nie znam nihońskiego – odezwał się skądś młody męski głos. – Mam nadzieję, że mówisz wspólnym.

Kurogane mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, próbując sobie przypomnieć odpowiednie słowo w wspólnym języku.

- Wody – szepnął w końcu, a kilka sekund później westchnął w myślach, gdy jedna obca dłoń lekko uniosła jego głowę, a druga przytrzymała mu szklankę przy ustach. Wątpił, czy miałby tyle sił, by sam się napić.

Woda była rozkosznie dobra, ani za ciepła, ani za zimna, za to świeża i orzeźwiająca. Zamrugał i gdy szkło odsunęło się od jego warg, przyjrzał się nieznajomemu.

W pierwszej chwili wziął go za nastolatka. Był mniej więcej w jego wieku, ale delikatne rysy i dłuższe włosy skutecznie go odmładzały. Oczywiście, wiedział, że wielu mieszkańców Północy ma jasne włosy, ale pierwszy raz spotkał kogoś o takiej ich barwie. Włosy młodego celeskiego mężczyzny układały się w lekkie fale, otaczając jasną twarz z uśmiechem na ustach i oczach intensywnie niebieskich. Kurogane ruszył się nieznacznie i przez twarz przemknął mu skurcz bólu.

- Nie ruszaj się – zastrzegł blondyn, a w oczach odbił mu się autentyczny niepokój. – Jesteś ciężko ranny. Opatrzyłem ranę, ale minie trochę czasu, nim zagoi się całkowicie.

Kurogane rozluźnił mięśnie, wyczuwając, że tutaj nie grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Kimkolwiek był ten mężczyzna, najwyraźniej był zatroskany o jego stan.

- Gdzie jestem? – zapytał niepewnie we wspólnym, przeklinając siebie, że nie przykładał się zbyt mocno do nauki języka, którym mówił praktycznie cały Kontynent. – I jak się tu znalazłem?

- Jesteś w Laverze, stolicy Celes – wyjaśnił uprzejmie blondyn. Usiadł na skraju łóżka. Kurogane obserwował go spod sennych, mimowolnie zamykających się powiek. – Jestem Fay – dodał. – Znalazłem cię na Równinie Lodu, rannego i leżącego w śniegu. Było już z tobą bardzo źle. Przywiozłem cię tutaj przedwczoraj, dopiero teraz odzyskałeś przytomność, chociaż poiłem cię eliksirami.

- Jesteś magiem? – zapytał ledwo słyszalnie brunet, domyślając się, że trafił na nadwornego czarodzieja. Fay kiwnął głową. – Nie możesz uleczyć mnie magią?

- Nie mogę – Fay pokręcił głową. – Zażywałeś coś, prawda? Magiczny eliksir – gdy Kurogane potwierdził mruknięciem, kontynuował. – Pozostałości po nim są wciąż w twojej krwi. Ja sam użyłem dużo magii, by cię rozgrzać i nie dopuścić do odmrożeń. W twoim ciele jest sporo magii, gdybym użył jej więcej, twój organizm by nie wytrzymał.

Kurogane zamknął oczy na dłużej. To, co mówił mag, miało sens.

- Zostaniesz tutaj i będziesz się leczył. Mogę ci podawać jedynie małe dawki leków, rana musi zagoić się sama. Na szczęście nie masz uszkodzonych żadnych ważnych narządów. Wyzdrowiejesz, ale to potrwa długo. To paskudna rana.

Ostatnich słów słuchał już jednym uchem, wolno popadając w sen. Jedyna irytującą rzeczą był w tej chwili niesforny kosmyk nad czołem, uporczywie wpadający do oczu. Nim podniósł ciężką jak ołów rękę, czyjaś chłodna dłoń lekko go odsunęła.

- Śpij – szepnął łagodnie ten nieznajomy mag, a Kurogane popadł w miękką, pachnącą świeżą pościelą ciemność snu.

* * *

Nadworny mag okazał się osobą pomocną i wyrozumiałą. Bez skargi pomagał mu wstać za każdym razem, gdy musiał udać się w odosobnione miejsce – samodzielna próba skończyła się po dwóch krokach upadkiem na miękki dywan. Chociaż było to upokarzające, Kurogane w myślach dziękował Fayowi, że ten okazuje mu taką cierpliwość. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak słaby i bezradny jak teraz, gdy każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch wywoływał fale bólu. Przywykł do polegania na samym sobie, a tera był niemal uzależniony od jasnowłosego czarodzieja, pomagającemu mu w najprostszych czynnościach.

Sam Fay był nieco irytujący. Miał tendencję do paplania i czasem wojownik żałował, że nie może złapać czegoś ciężkiego i trzasnąć w ten jasny łeb. Ale po paru dniach Kurogane z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nawet go lubi. Faya nie dało się nie polubić.

Którejś nocy obudził się i z zaskoczeniem zauważył maga zwiniętego w kłębek na samym skraju łóżka, tam, gdzie nie było już kołdry. Kurogane obrócił się ostrożnie na bok i przez chwilę obserwował śpiącego maga. Blondyn miał pobladłą twarz i podkrążone oczy, doskonale widoczne w słabym świetle magicznej lampki, której pewnie zapomniał zgasić. Przez chwilę Nihończyk zastanawiał się, co tu robi, ale odpowiedź była oczywista – to była jego komnata, jego łóżko, a Fay musiał być zmęczony ciągłym pilnowaniem, by Kurogane między snem a jedzeniem, w czasie wędrówki za potrzebą, nie wyrżnął czołem o podłogę lub najbliższy mebel. Z pewnością przysiadł na moment, a potem usnął.

Blondyn miał na sobie podkoszulek, a szczupłe ramiona pokrywała gęsia skórka. Automatycznym ruchem, wcale o tym nie myśląc, Kurogane narzucił kawałek kołdry na zwinięte ciało. W tym momencie powieki Faya uchyliły się minimalnie, a Kurogane poraziło zamglone, wciąż pogrążone we śnie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Mag poruszył się we śnie, przysuwając się bliżej środka łóżka, bezwiednie zbliżając się do Kurogane. Przez chwilę przez sen szukał odpowiedniej pozycji, aż jasne włosy znalazły się niespodziewanie blisko klatki piersiowej zaskoczonego wojownika.

Wtedy jeszcze wojownik nie wiedział, ale momencie, w którym poczuł ciepło drugiej osoby obok siebie, wpadł po uszy. Sam nie wiedząc, czemu to robi, przygarnął maga do siebie i ze ściśniętym gardłem zacisnął mocno usta, wzburzony nagłą falą samotności.

Odkąd zginęli jego rodzice, był sam. Przelotne romanse były niczym. Nigdy żadna kobieta nie dała mu swojego ciepła. A teraz leżał przy nim młody, piękny mężczyzna, który opiekował się nim z czułością, zawsze z uśmiechem na ustach.

To był pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna, gdy Kurogane poczuł, że ma dla kogo żyć.

O tym, że Fay jest następcą tronu, dowiedział się dwa dni później, po trzytygodniowym pobycie w jego komnatach.

* * *

Słowniczek:

seppuku - rytualne samobójstwo. Nie będę dokładnie objaśniać, Wiki się kłania. Do popełnienia seppuku używano specjalnego sztyletu, którego tutaj Kurogane nie otrzymał.

kaishaku - rodzaj sekundanta. Przy seppuku miał skrócić męki osoby je popełniającej, poprzez ścięcie mieczem głowy tak, by nie oderwała się od ciała.

Hoshi - gwiazda, tu imię klaczy nazywanej tak z powodu gwiazdki (białej plamki) na czole

Ni hao - po chińsku (tu shaolińsku) dzień dobry,tutaj użyte jako komenda oznaczająca tyle, co nasze "wio".

Kita - północ

Mizu - woda


	6. Chapter 6

Dzień dobry :D

Jestem już po maturach (ustny polski 90%, czuję się taka dumna :D) i rozpoczęłam wakacje. Zatem nowy rozdział Mariażu (krótszy nieco) dla was :D

Rozdział z dedykacją dla Kim-onki, która nieświadomie podsunęła mi pomysł umieszczenia Kamui'a (a przy tym i Subaru) w fabule. Powitajcie Smoczych Braci! :)

Pamiętacie książkę, przez którą Syaoran poznał przeszłość Kurogane? :)

Wchodzimy w te retrospekcje, które najbardziej mi się podobają... :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Komnata urządzona była z przepychem, w złoto-czerwonej tonacji oraz w typowym shaolińskim stylu. Jedyne okno było zasunięte, przez co pomieszczenie było ciemne i duszne. Pośrodku, na niskim stole, leżały mapy i plany. Nad nimi pochylał się sędziwy mężczyzna. Stojąc, opierał dłonie o blat i wpatrywał się w mapę Północy. Koniec długiej, siwej brody kołysał się nad mapą.

- Wasza Cesarska Mość – sługa ukłonił się nisko, stając w drzwiach. – Książęta przybyli.

- Wprowadź.

Do komnaty weszło dwóch młodych mężczyzn, obaj ciemnowłosi. Lekko skłonili głowę przed cesarzem, ale w ich pozie nie było uległości.

- Smoki – cesarz odwrócił się, zakładając ręce na piersiach. Rękawy jego długiej szkarłatnej szaty zawirowały. – Czy wiecie, dlaczego was wezwałem?

- Tak, ojcze – odpowiedział Kamui. Starszy z książąt patrzył w twarz ojca, próbując jak zwykle odszyfrować wyraz jego twarzy. Młodszy, Subaru, kiwnął głową.

- Za chwilę się tym zajmiemy. Chcę najpierw usłyszeć, co dzieje się w Nihon.

Subaru postąpił krok naprzód.

- Sytuacja w Edo jest napięta, ojcze – powiedział cichym głosem. – Cesarz nie rozstaje się ze strażą, ale nawet w ich obecności nie czuje się pewnie.

- Nie wie, komu ufać – dodał Kamui, a uwaga ojca skupiła się na nim. – Dodatkowo rozporządził zwiększenie budżetu dla floty. Obawia się ataku, chociaż jeszcze nie wie, skąd on nastąpi.

- Nie zdoła zbudować lepszej floty w tak krótkim czasie – odparł spokojnie sędziwy Smok. – Czy wiecie, dlaczego nadałem wam nihońskie imiona? Wiedziałem, że któregoś dnia to wy zasiądziecie na tronie na wyspach. Wschód będzie należał do nas, to jedynie kwestia czasu i ostrożnej gry.

- Ojcze… Czy nie ma żadnych przecieków? – odważył się zapytać Subaru. Widząc ostre spojrzenie, kontynuował. – Znalazłem informację o dwóch Nihończykach, którzy uciekli z Klombu Czarnej Róży kilka lat temu…

- Ta sprawa dawno jest martwa – odpowiedział cesarz. – Jeden z nich został umiejętnie oszukany i oskarżony o morderstwo. Drugi, mając zwykłe szczęście, wywiózł go stamtąd, ciężko rannego. Odłamek zabił dzieciaka, gdy przepłynęli morze, a tamten z pewnością jest martwy.

- Ponoć odjechał konno… - zawahał się Subaru, ale Smok zmarszczył brwi.

- Wsadzono go na konia – uściślił. – Rana była wystarczająca, by go zabić. Koniec tematu. Wezwałem was, by omówić sytuację.

- Południe chce nawiązać sojusz z Północą – Kamui podszedł do mapy. – Ma odbyć się ślub córki króla Clowa i syna króla Ashury.

Pomiędzy oczami cesarza pojawiła się zmarszczka.

- Koliduje to z naszymi planami – oznajmił chłodno. – Król Clow w połowie jest Shaolińczykiem, chociaż nie zna tego kraju. W jego córce płynie krew Smoków. Powinno być oczywiste, że ta krew powinna do nas wrócić. Zamierzałem dać to dziecko wam.

Bracia kiwnęli głowami, wymienili szybkie, niespokojne spojrzenia, ale milczeli, posłuszni woli ojca.

- Mariaż wszystko komplikuje. Nie chcę, by Północ i Południe połączył sojusz. Celes, a przez nią Valeria, mają stać się częścią Smoczego Cesarstwa. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi, by walczyć z Clow.

- Co mamy zrobić, ojcze? – spytał Kamui, gdy milczenie się przeciągnęło.

- Nie dopuścić do małżeństwa. Dziewczyna musi zniknąć ze sceny Północ-Południe. Porwać, zniewolić i przywieźć tutaj. Najlepiej po cichu. Gdy zostanie żoną któregoś z was, zmusimy Pustynne Królestwo do uległości. Nie ośmielą się wystąpić przeciwko Smokom. Wiesz co potem, Subaru?

- Zapanujemy nad Północą, a Południe zostanie naszym lennikiem. Zdobędziemy je bez kosztownego ataku – odpowiedział cicho młodszy z braci. – Zachód jest zbyt słaby, by być problemem. Obawiam się jednak… - zawahał się, po czym, widząc przyzwalające spojrzenie ojca, kontynuował. – Obawiam się, że Celes będzie stawiać zacięty opór, ojcze. Są dumni i przywiązani do swojej niezależności.

- Oczywiście – cesarz potwierdził skinieniem. – A najbardziej Ashura. Jesteście za młodzi, by pamiętać, dlaczego kiedyś nazywano go Śnieżnym Demonem, ale ja pamiętam i wiem, że król wciąż ma tyle determinacji i siły w sobie, by walczyć. Po prostu to uśpił. Ashury nie można ignorować. Gdyby król Clow nadał władał Południem i wiązał się takim sojuszem z Ashurą, nie odważyłbym się zaatakować. Ale koronę przejmuję Touya. W przeciwieństwie do was nie ma doświadczenia ani na polu bitwy, ani w planowaniu czy szpiegostwie. Nie jest tak przygotowany jak wy. To doskonała okazja, by pokazać światu potęgę Smoków.

Bracia wymienili spojrzenia, po czym uciekli wzrokiem. Pochylili głowę przed ojcem i wycofali się z pomieszczenia.

* * *

- Wasza Wysokość?

- Tak, Kurogane? – Ashura podniósł się z kanapy, odkładając na bok czytaną książkę. Za oknem było już ciemno, ale nie aż tak późno, jak wtedy, gdy Nihończyk przychodził do Faya. Wojownik zatrzymał się koło drzwi, uważnie lustrując salon. Król uniósł lekko brew. – Sakura jest w swoich pokojach, wątpię, czy będzie jeszcze dzisiaj schodziła na dół. Fay jest w mieście.

- Wiem – Kurogane podszedł bliżej, po czym usiadł na sofie naprzeciwko króla. – To z tobą chciałem porozmawiać.

- Słucham.

- Czy zamierzasz coś zrobić w związku ze Wschodem? – spytał prosto z mostu Nihończyk. Król westchnął.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę z mocarstwowych ambicji Shaolinu – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Wiem, że planują agresję na twoją ojczyznę już od kilku lat. Niestety, nie mam na to żadnych dowodów.

- Moje słowa nie będą miały znaczenia – stwierdził Kurogane, marszcząc brwi.

- Niestety. Według nihońskiego prawa jesteś ścigany za morderstwo cesarskiego doradcy, co stawia cię w bardzo złym położeniu. Gdyby wrobiono cię w zabójstwo zwykłego człowieka, cesarz pewnie by cię wysłuchał. Teraz jednak nad tobą wisi kara śmierci. Dodatkowo, gdyby okazało się, że ochraniam kogoś, kto według Nihonu jest mordercą, przekreśliłoby to szanse na branie pod uwagę moich własnych przekonań. Polityka to ciężka rzecz, Kurogane – Ashura westchnął. – Uwierz mi, nie chcę też ryzykować wojny z Shaolinem, którą może mi wypowiedzieć, gdy wystąpię sam i w dodatku bez dowodów. Życie moich ludzi jest dla mnie cenne, a Smoki władają potęgą.

- Byłoby dobrze, gdyby Smoki popełniły jakiś błąd – zamyślił się wojownik. – Cesarz Nihonu nie wie, że Odłamek działa na zlecenie Smoków. Gdyby to się wydało, władcy zaczęliby nieufnie patrzeć na Shaolin.

- Ciężko o błąd, gdy na Smoczym Tronie zasiada Xian Zong – Ashura powiódł palcem po okładce odrzuconej książki. – To doświadczony, przebiegły władca. Wychował swoich synów na swoje marionetki, spełniające jego polecenia. Chce odbudować dawną potęgę Shaolinu.

- Dawną?

- Przed dwoma tysiącami lat Shaolin przez kilkadziesiąt lat władał całym Kontynentem – odpowiedział król. – Myślę, że Zong właśnie do tego dąży.

Nastało milczenie. W końcu Ashura wstał, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na wiolonczelę stojącą w kącie i wziął do ręki książkę.

- Fay powinien niedługo wrócić. Księżniczka pewnie już śpi. Zresztą, pewnie i tak masz jakąś wymówkę – Ashura uśmiechnął się kątem ust, widząc jak Kurogane pochmurnieje, słysząc o Sakurze, a potem posmutniał. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż w tym przypadku zazdrość nie wywoła żadnej tragedii. – Dobranoc, Kurogane.

- Dobrej nocy, wasza wysokość.

* * *

- Pieprzyć to – mruknął pod nosem Touya, pociągając za lejce pięknego, karego wierzchowca, który posłusznie zawrócił w miejscu i posłuszny rozkazowi księcia, ruszył lekkim kłusem wzdłuż oddziału Awangardy. Laeńczycy trzymali się w siodłach prosto, dumnie patrząc na księcia. Touya musiał przyznać, że go to irytowało. Laen był lennem Clow, posiadał pewną niezależność, owszem, ale nadal podległy był władzy Pustynnego Tronu. O ile diukowie wykazywali odpowiedni szacunek względem przybyłego księcia, tak konni Awangardy nie sprawiali takiego wrażenia. Touya miał dziwne wrażenie, że z niego kpią.

Ale taka była Awangarda, ta elitarna jednostka od początku swojego istnienia wywyższała się ponad resztę armii. Niektóre rzeczy w porządku świata nigdy się nie zmieniały.

Książę ostro wyhamował konia przed namiotem pośpiesznie rozłożonym kilka godzin wcześniej.

- Dzieciaku! – zawołał, nie schodząc z siodła. Usłyszał stłumiony głos chłopca, który informował go, ze już idzie.

Pomysł zabrania Syaorana do Laenu wpadł mu do głowy w momencie, w którym opuszczał miasto. Niezbyt roztropnym wydawało mu się zostawienie ukochanego chłopca księżniczki bez jakiejkolwiek ochrony. Kto wie, jaki ruch mogłaby wtedy wykonać Rada. Touya Syaorana nie lubił, dzieciak irytował go jak mało kto, a już zwłaszcza nie znosił ciągłego potakiwania i grzeczności niedorosłego archeologa. Ale skoro Sakura kochała tego kurdupla, Touya zobowiązał się w duszy zachować dzieciaka od poważniejszych wypadków.

- Tak, Wasza Książęca Mość?

Touya wywrócił oczami z irytacją.

- Za godzinę wyjeżdżamy do Clow. Zaraz ktoś przyprowadzi ci nowego konia.

- A co z tamtym? – chłopiec uniósł na niego wzrok z niepokojem. Touya westchnął. Wierzchowiec, na którym Syaoran jechał w pierwszą stronę, okulał tak nieszczęśliwie, że koniarz Awangardy nie miał żadnych złudzeń co do jego losu. Książę nie chciał jednak jeszcze bardziej pogrążać chłopca, który od paru dni snuł się po okolicy jak zabiedzony pies. A po trochę i mu było szkoda tamtego srokacza.

- Zostawiłem go w tutejszych stajniach. Laeńczycy znają się na koniach lepiej niż ktokolwiek w Clow, więc z pewnością się nim odpowiednio zajmą.

Nawet jeśli Syaoran przejrzał kłamstwo, nie uczynił na ten temat żadnej uwagi.

Touya spojrzał w kierunku granicy, wzdychając w duchu. Tam czekało go spotkanie z jeszcze jednym problemem. Problem ten miał złociste oczy, jasne włosy i zwykle dzierżył w dłoni magiczną różdżkę.

Jakby książę miał mało problemów.

* * *

Tego wieczoru położyła się spać wcześniej. Szybko okazało się to złym pomysłem, bo gdy obudziła się i nie mogła już zasnąć, była dopiero północ. Przez pewien czas Sakura leżała w łóżku, przyglądając się błękitno-zielonej zorzy na niebie, aż w końcu poddała się i wstała. Zapaliła magiczną lampkę lekkim uderzeniem w dłonie, a magiczny przedmiot – nieregularny okruch jakiegoś kamienia szlachetnego owinięty fantastycznymi smugami zastygłego srebra osadzony na smukłej nóżce – rozjarzył się łagodnym, miodowym światłem. Musiała przyznać, że w Laverze wielokrotnie widziała podobne majstersztyki. Celescy magowie-rzemieślnicy opanowali tworzenie magicznych drobiazgów do perfekcji, której zazdrościł im cały Kontynent.

Nie miała ochoty się przebierać, więc na nocną koszulę zarzuciła jedynie cieniutki, jedwabny płaszczyk z delikatnym złotym wzorkiem. To było jedynie okrycie wewnętrzne – gruby płaszcz, chroniący przed zimnem, wisiał w szafie. Zgasiła lampkę gestem, który pokazała jej służka i pokój opanowały miękkie ciemności. Postawiła krok na spiralnych drewnianych schodach, którego stopnie pokryte były srebrzystym dywanem. Zeszła jeszcze kilka kroków, aż za zakrętem zobaczyła fragment salonu. Zatrzymała się, bo świeciło się tam światło. Zaskoczyło ją to, była pewna, że o tej porze nikogo już tam nie zastanie. Nim podjęła decyzję, co robić dalej, usłyszała głos.

- I co z nią? – pytał obcy, męski głos o lekkim akcencie. Wschód, od razu sobie uzmysłowiła. Zawahała się, opierając dłonią o ścianę i zastygła bez ruchu. Już miała się wycofać, gdy padło jej imię.

- Z Sakurą? – pytał Fay spokojnym, przyciszonym i dziwnie ciepłym głosem. Zdała sobie sprawę, że tego tonu nie słyszała u niego wcześniej – był miękki i delikatny. – Spokojnie, Kuro-rinku. Pewnie śpi.

- Wiesz, że nie o to pytam – burknął drugi mężczyzna. Sakura wiedziała, że nie powinna była podsłuchiwać. Powinna się wycofać i udawać, że nic nie słyszała, ale ciekawość była od niej silniejsza. Z resztą, kilka stopni wyżej schody skrzypiały niemiłosiernie i chociaż schodząc wydawało się jej, że to coś błahego, teraz miała wrażenie, że dźwięk będzie słyszalny w całych apartamentach.

Wstrzymując oddech, przysunęła się bliżej i zerknęła zza rogu do salonu. Obaj mężczyźni siedzieli bokiem do niej, na jednej z kanap, trochę zbyt blisko siebie, niemal stykając się kolanami. Fay opierał się luźno o oparcie, nogi wyciągnął przed siebie. Był boso, ubrany w swobodny strój. W tym momencie odwrócił się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, a Sakura mogła zobaczyć twarz obcego – twarz o nihońskich rysach, przymrużonych czerwonych oczach i czarnych włosach, które właśnie mierzwił Fay z radosnym, cichym śmiechem. Nagle poczuła, że wkroczyła w czyjąś intymność i że powinna natychmiast odejść.

- Dalej jesteś zazdrosny, Kuro-sama? – zapytał Fay, chichocąc. – Czy ja wiem, czy powinieneś… - uniósł brew i patrzył z ukosa na Nihończyka, a na jego ustach pojawił się zadziorny uśmieszek. – Czy ja wiem… - powtórzył. – Jest młoda, ładna i całkiem miła, nie mówiąc już o atrakcyjnych dla księcia koneksjach…

- Magu – warknął Nihończyk. – Nie wkurzaj mnie. Nie po to tu przyszedłem.

- Kurogane – Fay westchnął, porzucając żarty. – Spokojnie. Dla mnie też ta sytuacja jest niezręczna. Dodatkowo, ciągle nie mamy pomysłu na rozwiązanie sytuacji. Póki co, jesteśmy w impasie, więc nie ma co denerwować się bardziej.

- Doprawdy? – Kurogane uśmiechnął się w jakiś drapieżny sposób. Jedna z jego dłoni przesunęła się miękko po policzku Faya. Sakura poczuła dreszcz przechodzący po jej kręgosłupie, gdy zobaczyła ciemniejące oczy mężczyzny. Zdecydowanie nie powinna być świadkiem tak prywatnej chwili. Nie miała pewności, czy myśl, która pojawiła się w jej głowie jest prawdziwa.

A potem pomyślała o plotkach krążących o celeskim księciu i wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od głośnego wciągnięcia powietrza i przerażona, natychmiast skryła się za ścianą, czując jak mocno bije jej serce. _Musieli_ to usłyszeć.

- Co to było? – w głosie Kurogane usłyszała niepokój i oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak mężczyzna czujnie prostuje się na sofie.

- Wydawało ci się – mruknął Fay. – Masz ochotę na spacer?

- O północy, idioto?

- Tylko na dziedziniec. Zresztą, spacer w noc pełni jest taki romantyczny!

- Przez ten wasz cholerny śnieg każda noc jest jasna tak jak podczas pełni – Kurogane skomentował wypowiedź księcia. Sakura usłyszała, jak dwie osoby wstają z sofy, a następnie, cicho rozmawiając, wychodzą. Salonik zalały ciemności, ale dłuższa chwila minęła, aż ośmieliła się wyjść.

Stanęła pośrodku pogrążonego w mroku i ciszy pomieszczenia.

Teraz już rozumiała, dlaczego Fay nie chciał tego mariażu.

Sakura niewiele wiedziała o tego typu związkach, właściwie tyle, że Północ podchodziła do nich bardzo negatywnie i ich zakazywała. Podobnie Wschód, jak i Zachód, jedynie Południe odseparowało ich istnienie od prawa, ale i w jej ojczyźnie o tej sprawie zwykle się milczało. Fay _kochał _tego mężczyznę?

_Mój przyjaciel jest Nihończykiem._

_Nie zamierzam cię poślubić, bo przyrzekłem już siebie komuś innemu._

Ten miękki ton, ta bliskość, ta czułość w ich ruchach… To nie mogło być nic innego.

Usiadła na sofie, nie wiedząc sama, co ma o tym myśleć.

Na pewno nikomu nic nie powie, bo wpędziła by ich w ogromne kłopoty.

_Gdyby nagle rozniosła się wieść o czymś… niepożądanym i mającym bezpośredni wpływ na to małżeństwo…_

Wyprostowała się. To był ostateczny plan Faya – wyjawić prawdę o swoim życiu uczuciowym. Był gotów poświęcić książęcą koronę, swoją reputację, by tylko jej nie poślubić. Ale gdyby wyszło to na jaw, zostaliby ukarani, chyba że Ashura by próbował interweniować. Aż tak bardzo mariaż był dla niego przerażający?

Chyba tak, zdała sobie sprawę. Tak jak dla mnie.

Podniosła się i podeszła do okna. Spojrzała w dół. Dziedziniec, uświadomiła sobie z zaskoczeniem. Był nieduży, osłonięty z trzech stron pustymi arkadami i krużgankami, z zwartej natomiast jednolitą ścianą zamku. Tylko stąd, z okien królewskiego salonu ktokolwiek mógł dostrzec jakiś ruch na dziedzińcu. Światła były pogaszone, więc dwie osoby nie mogły jej zauważyć. W świetle księżyca odbijającego się od śniegu widziała szczupłą sylwetkę Faya, ciągnącego za dłoń Nihończyka. Nieświadomy jej obecności, książę obrzucił drugiego mężczyznę śniegiem, po czym wciągnął w cień krużganku. Nim cofnęła się od okna, z mocno bijącym sercem, zobaczyła, jak ich głowy się do siebie zbliżają.

Gdyby nie obudziła się w środku nocy, nikt nie dowiedziałby się o ich sekrecie.

* * *

Yukito dotknął dłonią czoła pogrążonego w śpiączce króla. Gorączka opadła już dawno, a całe ciało opanował chłód - kolejny etap przy ugryzieniu arkadii. Z wolna przestawało reagować na magiczne impulsy, co wywoływało u młodego maga smutek. Yukito przesunął palcami po klatce piersiowej Clowa, wypuszczając serię krótkich dotknięć magii. Nie było odpowiedzi, chociaż magia króla powinna to uczynić.

- Nie ma szans – wyszeptał cichym, zmęczonym głosem. - Serce wciąż bije, ale zdolności magiczne już niemal zanikły.

Usłyszał ciche pukanie.

- Wejdź, Touya.

* * *

- Ashuro, ja… Chciałabym skontaktować się z nadwornym magiem Clow – oznajmiła rankiem Sakura. Król uniósł głowę znad porządkowanych książek i kiwnął głową z uśmiechem.

- Sam miałem to proponować – powiedział. – Przygotowanie rozmowy to kwestia kilkunastu minut, jeśli chcesz, możemy spróbować za chwilę.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Przyjdź za kwadrans do pracowni obok, księżniczko.

Gdy została sama w bibliotece, rozejrzała się i uśmiechnęła. Ten księgozbiór, jak wyjaśnił jej król, był jedynie ułamkiem całości. Tutaj znajdowały się książki najczęściej czytane przez rodzinę królewską, a reszta imponującej kolekcji, licząca setki woluminów, mieściła się na parterze zamku. Jeszcze nie miała okazji tam być.

Wysokie półki z książkami ciągnęły się jak węże, tworząc skomplikowane korytarze. Każdy kąt biblioteki odgrodzony był od reszty pomieszczenia, tworząc zamkniętą, prywatną przestrzeń. Obecnie tylko dwa rogi były zagospodarowane – stały w nich biurka i miękkie fotele oraz lampka, Ashura jednak obiecał jej stworzenie podobnego kąciku. Na razie mogła korzystać z jego fotela.

Spojrzała na biurko. Pośród obitych w ciemnych skórę książek jedna zwróciła jej uwagę. Dotknęła jej gładkiej, śliskiej okładki, po czym bez namysłu podniosła i się jej przyjrzała. Na pierwszy rzut oka wzięła fioletowy wzór na okładce za fantazyjne serce, jednak gdy przyjrzała się uważniej, pojęła, że to jakaś runa. Symetryczny symbol przykuwał wzrok i gdy przesunęła po nim palcem, poczuła słabiutką wibrację.

Po raz kolejny tej doby ciekawość zwyciężyła. Obiecując sobie, że zerknie tylko na stronę tytułową, otworzyła książkę.

Od razu zrozumiała, że popełniła kolejny błąd i że po raz drugi wtargnęła w czyjąś prywatność. Ale było już za późno, by się wycofać.

Pięknie wykaligrafowane imię celeskiego króla zalśniło szkarłatnym atramentem, a następnie ją pochłonęło.

* * *

Gdy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku, wywołanego kontaktem z magicznym artefaktem, wstała i myśląc intensywnie, rozejrzała się dookoła. Książka leżała obok niej, porzucona. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, podniosła książkę. Na jej oczach imię Ashury zawirowało i przekształciło się w jej własne.

- Co to jest? – szepnęła do siebie, po czym uniosła wzrok.

Przed nią rozciągało się pole, a w oddali widziała Laver położony na wzgórzu. Na brązowo-zielonej ziemi śniegu było niewiele, a słońce wysoko na niebie wydawało się jakby większe. Prawdopodobnie było to krótkie, celeskie lato.

- Jaka ja jestem głupia – mruknęła Sakura. – Wpadłam w jego wspomnienia?

Ruszyła do przodu, w kierunku odgrodzonego kawałka pola. Dookoła niego zgromadził się niewielki tłumek ludzi, którzy nie mogli jej zobaczyć. Przypominało jej to szranki. Gdy podeszła bliżej i znalazła się tuż przy linowym ogrodzeniu, zobaczyła dwóch młodych mężczyzn stojących naprzeciw siebie ze szpadami w dłoniach.

W pierwszym z zaskoczeniem rozpoznała Ashurę – młodego, zaledwie kilkunastoletniego chłopca. Długie czarne włosy opadały mu aż do pasa, a czoło otaczał wąski diadem z lazurytem. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i dłuższą tunikę, a dłoń trzymająca broń kołysała się lekko. Twarz miał jasną, jak wszyscy ludzie Północy, ale nie rozpoznała jego oczu. Zamiast spokojnej, złotej zieleni opiekuńczych, ciepłych oczu zobaczyła dwa płonące kryształy. Ashura miał w oczach jakąś dziwną, widmową dzikość, która spotęgowała się jeszcze bardziej, gdy uśmiechnął się drapieżnie kącikiem ust. Przypominał młodego, dzikiego kota.

- To jak, Śnieżny Demonie? – zapytał drugi młody głos. – Rewanż?

- Zawsze, Pustynny Wietrze – odparł z uśmiechem Ashura.

Sakura obejrzała się.

Naprzeciw Ashury stał młody Clow, jej ojciec.


	7. Chapter 7

I witam was z kolejnym rozdziałem :)

Tak się zastanawiam, ile osób czyta te moje wypociny. Patrząc na statystyki, to trochę tych wyświetleń jest - co prawda Mariaż nie umywa się do Ćpuna, jeśli chodzi o ilość całkowitcych wyświetleń (Ćpun - 2,769 wyświetleń wszystkich rozdziałów na chwilę obecną, co mnie bardzo cieszy), ale jest w czwórce tych najczęściej wyświetlanych moich fików. Bardzo się z tego cieszę, szkoda tylko, że nie dajecie zdać, co o tym sądzicie. Ostatnio bardzo rzadko dostaję komentarze, co trochę mnie smuci. W końcu piszę nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla was i bez waszych opinii wiele nie zrobię :) Rozumiem, że czas poprawiania ocen, były też matury (Wiem aż za dobrze) i te sprawy, ale skrobnięcie kilku słów zajmuje tylko chwilę, a jaką wielką radość mi sprawi :) Nie zanudzając, enjoy!

* * *

Za młodu wyglądał tak, jak zawsze Sakura go sobie wyobrażała. Szczupły, wysoki, ciemnowłosy. Tak jak Ashura dzierżył w dłoni szpadę, lekko rysując jej ostrzem w ziemi w kolistych ruchach. Był spokojny, rozluźniony, a nawet rozbawiony, mimo to ciemne oczy, które odziedziczył po nim jego syn, były czujne i uważnie obserwowały dłoń Ashury, jego postawę ciała i ustawienie stóp.

- Więc… Raz, dwa… Trzy! – Clow zaatakował pierwszy, przyskakując do króla – księcia? – Celes z gracją atakującej kobry. Nie uderzył jednak, zamiast tego odskakując. Mięśnie twarzy Ashury drgnęły, jakby był zły na siebie, że dał się zwieść pozornemu atakowi. Pchnął szpadą, raz, drugi, trzeci, zmuszając Clowa do cofnięcia się, potem cofnął, pozwalając na błyskawiczny atak, by z gracją się odsunąć i lekkim krokiem okrążyć Clowa, by ten oparł się plecami o szranki. Clow wyślizgnął się jednak z pułapki, zaatakował, a jego szpada musnęła tunikę Ashury na wysokości biodra. Gdyby walczyli naprawdę, książę Celes już byłby ciężko ranny.

Ashura odpowiedział zaklęciem i walka zmieniła się, ze zwykłego pojedynku na szpady stała się dynamiczną bitwą, w której uczestnicy wykorzystywali cały swój potencjał: siłę i umiejętności szermierki oraz magię. Sakura wstrzymała oddech, gdy dookoła nich buchnęły iskry, a powietrze zawibrowało, gdy dwa kolejne zaklęcia uderzyły w siebie, rozpryskując się na boki.

Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, który z nich był lepszy w walce. Mimowolnie porównała ich do zwierząt: ojca do pustynnej kobry, atakującej błyskawicznie i nieprzewidywalnej, Ashurę natomiast do śnieżnej pantery o ruchach pełnych gracji, zwinnej i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej, przystępującej do głównego ataku po krótkiej zabawie z przeciwnikiem. Starcie dwóch drapieżników.

Obaj byli niezwykle potężnymi magami – zaklęcia uderzały z siebie z łoskotem, szybciej niż mrugnięcie okiem, bez wymawiania inkantacji. Tarcz stawiali niewiele, parując czary przeciwnika albo za pomocą broni, albo własnych ataków. Widownia wrzasnęła entuzjastycznie, zachwycona dynamiką, światłem zaklęć, ciężkim od magii powietrzem i wirującymi w nich czarnymi włosami, nadającymi obydwu walczącym status demona walki. Wiedziała już, skąd wzięły się ich przydomki.

Z zapartym tchem patrzyła, jak dwa zaklęcia mijają się o włos, jak jednomyślnie Ashura i Clow parują czar własną bronią, wykorzystując ostrza szpady jak różdżki do narysowania symbolu w powietrzu. Metal zatrzymał czar w obu przypadkach, ale nie wytrzymał. Szpady w dłoniach obu książąt roztrzaskały się na drobne kawałki, tylko dzięki pośpiesznie rozstawionym magicznym tarczom nie raniąc właścicieli.

- Wspaniała walka – wydyszał Clow, gdy opuścili to, co zostało z ich broni – jedynie rękojeści. – Dawno się tak nie bawiłem – przyjął rękę Ashury i uśmiechnął się. – Muszę częściej bywać w Celes, bracie.

Scena zawirowała, a Sakura zachwiała się na nogach, gdy wszystko rozmazało się, skręciło i zniknęło w czerni. Nim zdążyła się zaniepokoić, pojawił się przed nią inny obraz.

Tym razem obaj książęta byli w Clow. Byli nieco starsi, mieli po około dwadzieścia lat. Siedzieli w jednej z salek pustynnego pałacu, naprzeciw siebie, na dwóch skórzanych sofach. Pomiędzy nimi, na stoliku, leżały misy z owocami i słodyczami. Młoda, smukła służąca o długich włosach i odsłoniętym brzuchu i ramionach podstawiła przed nimi dzban wina i dwa puchary, po czym ukłoniła się i odeszła. Obaj prześledzili jej kroki spojrzeniem, na które Sakurę przeszył dreszcz.

- Piękny kraj, piękny pałac i piękne kobiety – Ashura nalał czerwonego wina do kryształowych kielichów i podał jeden z nich przyjacielowi. – Żyć, nie umierać.

- Szlachciankom z Celes też niczego nie brakuje – zauważył Clow, usadawiając się wygodniej. Sakura poczuła się niezręcznie, słuchając rozmowy dwóch młodych mężczyzn o kobietach – sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że jeden z nich był jej ojcem.

- Uwierz, mało która pokaże trochę więcej ciała w krainie wiecznego mrozu – odpowiedział Ashura z krzywym uśmiechem. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego artyści z Północy mają tak rozwiniętą wyobraźnię?

Clow zaśmiał się, wypił zawartość kielicha jednym łykiem.

- Trening czyni mistrza, nieprawdaż? – nalał kolejną porcję wina. Ashura podsunął swój kielich, do połowy pusty. – Więc, za co pijemy?

- Za sojusze, za Północ, za Południe, za nas, za piękne kobiety. Wybierz coś adekwatnego do sytuacji. Myślę, że rano to będzie obojętne. Kac zawsze jest taki sam, niezależnie, jak szlachetne by się miało pobudki.

- Więc za mojego nowego nadwornego maga, dobrze zna się na eliksirach! – Clow z szerokim uśmiechem uniósł kielich w górę. – Rano będzie miał ręce pełne roboty.

Scena znów się zmieniła. Tym razem znalazła się w celeskiej komnacie, podobnej do królewskiego salonu. Ashura przedstawiał Clowowi młodą, piękną kobietę. Uśmiechała się skromnie, rzucając spojrzenia spod ciemnych rzęs. Czarne oczy i włosy odcinały się od pastelowej sukni z głębokim dekoltem. Kobieta była bardzo piękna.

- To Sashya – odezwał się Ashura. – Clow, Sashyo, poznajcie się.

Oczy Clowa, zazwyczaj ciemne, stały się niemal onyksowe. Pocałował arystokratkę w dłoń z niebywałą gracją.

- Niezwykle miło mi się poznać – powiedział, prostując się.

Kolejna migawka. Ten sam pokój, inna pora roku – za oknem znów widziała celeskie lato.

- Poprosiłem Sashyę o rękę – powiedział Ashura.

Sakura spojrzała na ojca i z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła, jak jego oczy tężeją, kamienieją, a na ustach pojawia się gorzki uśmiech. Tyle wystarczyło, by zrozumiała. Zasłoniła dłonią usta, wpatrując się w młodsze ja swojego ojca.

- Gratulacje – powiedział Clow chłodno. – Więc wybrała ciebie.

Oczy Ashury otworzyły się szerzej, zmarszczył brwi.

- Ty…

- Ja – Clow spojrzał na niego śmiało. – Po co ją mi przedstawiałeś, Ashuro? Przecież wiedziałeś, że pragnie jej każdy mężczyzna w tym mieście. Trzeba było zatrzymać ją dla siebie.

- Chciałem, byś ją poznał! – Ashura podniósł głos. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem! A może… byłeś.

- Może – zgodził się Clow, ale jego oczy ciskały pioruny. – To w końcu rodowita mieszkanka Celes. Swój do swego.

Sakura westchnęła, podchodząc do nich bliżej. Nerwy obu książąt puściły i już wiedziała, że usłyszy słowa, które ranią bardziej od miecza.

- Oczywiście – warknął Ashura, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. – To mieszkanka Celes. Nie zdradzi mnie, w przeciwieństwie do rozpustnych ludzi Południa.

Clow drgnął, warknął przez zęby.

- Nie udawaj świętoszka – wycedził, zbliżając się o krok. – Moje służące ci się podobały.

- Nie bardziej niż tobie – odparował Ashura. – Zamierzasz iść w ślady swoich przodków i zorganizować sobie harem w pałacu?

- Przynajmniej będę miał rozrywkę, zamiast gnić w tym lodowym pudle – Clow uśmiechnął się mściwie, przekraczając kolejną granicę. – A twoja Sashya też nie jest taka cnotliwa, jak ci się wydaje. Jak myślisz, kto kokietował mnie przez cały ostatni bal?

Na policzkach Ashury pojawiły się rumieńce gniewu i upokorzenia. Postąpił o krok.

A potem rozpętało się piekło.

Sakura z cichym krzykiem wtuliła się w kąt komnaty, chociaż zaklęcia nie mogły jej tknąć. To nie był sparing, to nie był pojedynek. To była walka, a te zaklęcia miały… zabić. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w bitwę, której polem stała się komnata, w twarze dwóch młodych mężczyzn wykrzywione nienawiścią, na pękające puchary, kielichy, trzaskające meble. Zaklęcia uderzały w siebie z ogromną mocą i nie były to czary, które znała. To były czarnomagiczne klątwy, od których powietrze zgęstniało i stało się duszne i ciężkie. Niszczyły wszystko na swojej drodze, a krzyki inkantacji – żaden z nich nie był na tyle opanowany, by wypowiadać je w myślach – mieszały się z obelgami.

Sakura skuliła się, czując ciężar wypełnionego mroczną magią powietrza na swoich barkach. Wszystko dookoła drżało i wibrowało, ale obaj mężczyźni nie przestawali walczyć, coraz bardziej zatracając się w czarnej magii. Najciemniejsze czary, ich aura i energia podsycały nienawiść, gniew i chęć mordu. Księżniczka wiedziała, że ta dwójka już nie myśli – opętała ich najbardziej prymitywna rządza, rozpalona dziedziną magii, która była zakazana. Właśnie dlatego o najmroczniejszych sztukach magicznych się milczało, a dzieła na ich temat palono. Czarna magia brała we władanie nawet najlepszych magów, czego przykład widziała teraz.

W komnacie nie pozostało już niemal nic, wszędzie fruwały drzazgi, pierze z rozbitych poduszek, kawałki metalu i szkła. Żaden z walczących nie stawiał tarcz, drobinki poraniły ich skórę do krwi, ale to tylko wywołało w ich jeszcze większą nienawiść.

Sakura nie mogła już oddychać. Powietrze niemal płonęło.

A potem otworzyły się drzwi.

Szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała na postać Sashyi krzyczącej, by przestali. Nawet jeśli dotarł do nich jej krzyk, zagłuszony świstem, trzaskiem i hukiem, było za późno.

Zgromadzona w komnacie magia, ściśnięta, dotąd pozbawiona ujścia, coraz mocniej się kondensująca w powietrzu, uderzająca w ściany i sufit, płonąca gorącem i czystą nienawiścią, nagle znalazła drogę ucieczki. Podmuch brudnej, plugawej magii rzucił się samoistnie w kierunku drzwi, wypadł przez nie na korytarz z prędkością konia w pełnym galopie.

Księżniczka wrzasnęła, rzuciła się naprzód, chociaż wiedziała, że to przeszłość, że nie może zrobić nic. Smukłe ciało Sashyi magia rzuciła bezlitośnie w tył, aż arystokratka zsunęła się po przeciwległej ścianie korytarza. Nagle zapadła cisza. Reszki czarnomagicznych oparów rozwiały się, uciekły na korytarz, a ślad za nimi wybiegło dwóch mężczyzn. Nienawiść na ich twarzach została zastąpiona czystym przerażeniem. Sakura na moment została sama w zniszczonej doszczętnie komnacie. Tłumiąc łzy, ostrożnie zerknęła na korytarz.

Ciało się nie poruszało. Clow klęczał obok, a jego oczy, szeroko otwarte i nierozumiejące, wskazywały, że jest w ogromnym szoku. Ashura wczepił się palcami w suknię Sashyi i łkał.

Po policzkach księżniczki pociekły łzy. Mrugając, postrzegła jeszcze, jak Ashura unosi głowę i spogląda na Clowa z czystą rozpaczą, a potem wszystko rozpadło się w czerń.

* * *

- Prze-przaszam… - załkała, widząc przed sobą postać króla. – Ni-e ch-ciałam…

- Wiem – odezwał się cicho król, po czym przygarnął ją do siebie. Posadził ją obok na kanapie i trzymał w ramionach, aż się uspokoiła. – Nie płacz, Sakuro.

- Ta książka… - Sakura po chwili przełknęła ślinę, czując suchość w gardle. Król lekko pogłaskał ją po włosach.

- To artefakt zapisujący wspomnienia osoby, które jej dotknie – powiedział. – Nie jesteś jedyną, którą skusił. To bardzo silna magia umysłu.

- Nie jesteś zły?

- Nie – odpowiedział szczerze Ashura. – Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Żałuję tylko, że dowiedziałaś się tego w ten sposób.

- Mój tata… kochał Sashyę?

- Tak – westchnął król. – Nie wiedziałem. A może byłem zbyt zaślepiony, by to zauważyć. Byliśmy młodzi, silni, pewni siebie. Zbyt pewni. Myśleliśmy, że cały świat do nas należy. I cała magia. Zignorowaliśmy ostrzeżenia, użyliśmy czarnej magii. Potem to wszystko nas opętało… A wynikiem tego była śmierć Sashyi.

- Przykro mi – szepnęła. Król skinął głową.

- Minęło wiele lat, nim się spotkaliśmy ponownie. To zniszczyło naszą przyjaźń. Gdy wyciągnęliśmy do siebie ręce, on już był ojcem twojego brata.

- A moja mama? – uniosła załzawione oczy. – Skoro tata…

- Wiesz, że małżeństwo Clowa i Nadeshiko było zaplanowane? – zapytał, a ona potwierdziła. Kontynuował. – Spotkali się po raz pierwszy w dniu ślubu. Mogę ci jednak przyrzec, że kochał ją nad życie.

- Ta wiolonczela w salonie… To własność Sashyi? – spytała jeszcze Sakura. Król przytaknął.

- To pamiątka – zawahał się, co nie umknęło jej uwadze. – Przypomina o dwóch życiach, które wówczas… - urwał.

- Dwóch? – spytała nieśmiało.

- Sashya była ze mną w ciąży – szepnął król, a jego oczach, smutnych i spokojnych, zobaczyła ten sam ból, co we wspomnieniu. – Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem.

- Przepraszam – powtórzyła, czując się naprawdę źle.

- Nie mam ci tego za złe.

* * *

Dwóch młodych mężczyzn zabrało lejce od służących i lekko wskoczyło na konie. Nasunęli na oczy kaptury i mocniej otulili się płaszczami, po czym ruszyło stępem w kierunku bram miasta. Czekała ich długa podróż, nie mogli więc męczyć koni. Ich misja była tajemnicą, zatem nie powinni liczyć na wymianę wierzchowców.

- Pomyślnej drogi, Smoczy Książęta. Niech smocza krew prowadzi was i strzeże – wymamrotał nisko pochylony służący, ale bracia już go nie słyszeli. Mijając bramę, spojrzeli na siebie krótko, po czym Kamui uniósł się w siodle i władczo uniósł rękę. Tłum na drodze strachliwie rozsunął się na boki, przepuszczając książęce konie. Zewsząd padały przytłumione pozdrowienia, jednak na jeden rozkaz starszego Smoka na drodze zapanowała cisza, zakłócona odtąd jedynie stukotem kopyt. Smoki wkrótce zniknęły w ciemnościach zbliżającego się świtu, kierując się ku Północy.

* * *

- Chcesz, bym odszedł z zamku? – zapytał nagle Yukito spokojnym tonem, porządkując zapisane kartki w pracowni. Touya, dotąd opierający się o ścianę w milczeniu, drgnął. – Tou… Wasza Książęca Mość?

- Nie – odpowiedział chłodno książę, nie patrząc na przyjaciela. – Dworowi przyda się kompetentny mag. – Yukito skinął głową z akceptacją, a Touya udał, że nie widzi przygnębienia, które osiadło na barkach jasnowłosego. – A teraz, jak sytuacja? Bez przemilczeń… magu. – książę z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, jak ciężko przeszło mu to określenie przez gardło. Zastanowił się przez moment, czy tak samo czuje się Yukito, ale szybko odrzucił od siebie tą myśl. Było, minęło. Skoro nie mogli być przyjaciółmi, musieli stworzyć zupełnie oficjalną więź książę-nadworny mag. Tak, jak powinno być.

- Stan Jego Wysokości powoli się pogarsza – Yukito przyjął profesjonalny ton, chociaż i jemu król był bliski. – Przestał reagować na magię, jego własna jest już w prawie całkowitym zaniku. Podałem mu eliksiry, które tamują dalsze rozprzestrzenianie się skutków trucizny, ale jad arkadii ma to do siebie, ze atakuje natychmiast… Szansa, że powróci do zdrowia jest minimalna, a szansa na to, że jego magia się odbuduje… Znikoma.

- Czyli nawet jeśli przeżyje, zostanie kaleką – dopowiedział Touya, gdy milczenie się przedłużyło. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Yu.. Magu, czy on cierpi?

- Nie jest niczego świadomy – Yukito spojrzał w kierunku drzwi sąsiedniej komnaty, gdzie spoczywał król. – Mimo to jego serce i mózg pracują. Słabo, ale nieprzerwanie.

- Jak wiele było przypadków powrotu do zdrowia po ukąszeniu arkadii?

- Udokumentowanych pięć, z ostatnich czterech stuleci. Rocznie arkadie zabijają około dwudziestu ludzi w samym Clow. To daje szansę jeden do tysiąca sześciuset.

Książę zagryzł wargi, odruchowo kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

- Yukito… - szepnął, a w ciemnych oczach zabłysnął ból.

Mag nie zdażył odpowiedzieć, bo stojące w rogu pracowni zwierciadło nagle zapulsowało złotawym blaskiem. Raz, drugi, trzeci.

- Ktoś próbuje skontaktować się ze mną magicznie – Yukito spojrzał na lustro, marszcząc brwi. – Nie znam tej aury… Bardzo silna, złota z przebłyskiem błękitu i chłodna, jak lód albo śnieg. – podszedł do zwierciadła i dotknął tafli. Posłał lekki impuls, prosząc o identyfikację drugiego maga, a potem cofnął się o krok. – To król Ashura – powiedział zaskoczony.

- Król? – Touya przyskoczył do lustra, podenerwowany. – Pozwól na połączenie, szybko!

Yukito wykonał szybki gest i wysłał magię w kierunku zwierciadła. Powierzchnia zmąciła się, po czym zafalowała. Sekundę później z odbicia patrzyła na nich dziewczęca twarz.

- Sakura!

- Braciszku – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a na tej widok jej bratu spadł kamień z serca. Ale coś mu nie pasowało – księżniczka miała lekko zaczerwienioną twarz. Dorastając z młodszą siostrą, Touya potrafił rozpoznać ślady po łzach, nawet jeśli były ukrywane.

- Co się dzieje, młoda? – warknął Touya, szukając w lustrze za nią jakiegoś winowajcy, któregoś z tych przeklętych ludzi z Północy. – Ryczałaś, widzę… - nim zdążył unieść się gniewem, zaprzeczyła.

- To nic takiego, naprawdę. To przez książkę. Rozumiesz…

- Jakiś romans? – zbity z tropu książę uniósł brwi, a księżniczka skwapliwie pokiwała głową z lekkim rumieńcem. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że dziewczynie nie dzieje się źle. Nigdy by się nie przyznał, jak bardzo się o nią martwił.

- Mniej więcej – przytaknęła. – Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o tym mariażu.

- Wiesz, że nie mogę nic…

- Wiem – odparła niespodziewanie hardo, bez jakiegokolwiek żalu w głosie. Touya poczuł niepokój. – Nie wiesz jeszcze o wszystkim, braciszku. Okazało się, że Fay też jest temu przeciwny – oczy jej zabłysły. – Nic nie jest stracone.

Touya się uśmiechnął, czując ulgę. No i, nareszcie coś się zmieniło. A skoro i tamtejszy książę krzywo patrzył na mariaż, już niedługo jego mała siostrzyczka wróci do pałacu.

- Gadaj, młoda.

* * *

Komnata, której zazwyczaj spotykali się członkowie Rady, była ciemna i prawie pusta. Jedynie dwóch mężczyzn chowało się w mroku, patrząc na siebie podejrzliwie.

- Nadworny mag nie potrafi pomóc królowi – odezwał się jeden z nich, starzec. – A Touya jest coraz bardziej niespokojny, wyczuwa, że śmierć Clowa jest już blisko.

- Nie może zasiąść na tronie – zaszemrał mężczyzna z wąsem. – Nie ma predyspozycji, by władać krajem. Ma w sobie zbyt wiele gorącej krwi. Pokierujemy nim, a może nawet przekonamy, żeby oddał…

- To syn Pustynnego Wiatru, myślisz, że dobrowolnie zrzeknie się korony? – starzec mówił cicho, lecz pełnią mocy swojego głosu. – Chęć posiadania, rządza władzy… Te dwie cechy są w każdym męskim potomku tego rodu. Gorąca krew Clowa zniweczyła nasze sojusze z Celes na wiele lat, jego ojciec pojął matkę Clowa, Shaolinkę ze Smoczego Rodu, niemal siłą. I Touyę zgubi namiętność. Może jeszcze nie za rok, nie za dwa, ale prędzej czy później ta krew upomni się o swoje. Co zrobimy, jeśli zechce pojąć za żonę niedostępną dla siebie królową czy księżniczkę? Touya najpierw działa, potem myśli, jest zbyt pewny siebie. Gotów wywołać niepotrzebne wojny, narobić sobie wrogów i zgubić kraj. Już teraz patrzy wściekle ku Północy. Nie, on nie może nosić korony. Rada do tego nie dopuści.

- Chcesz i jego unieszkodliwić? – wąsaty, zatrwożony, cofnął się o krok. – Nie wystarczy ci, że księżniczka, w której także płynie ta krew, zostanie na zawsze na Północy? Możemy go kontrolować, inwigilować i czuwać nad jego poczynaniami, by robił to, co chce Rada. Taki był plan. Nie możemy usunąć go z tronu, nie prawowitego dziedzica. Wybuchnie bunt!

- Wystarczy doprowadzić chłopca do stanu, w którym przestanie łaknąć władzy – starzec zmroził drugiego mężczyznę spojrzeniem. – Złamać go, sprawić, by zaczął nienawidzić swojej krwi, swojej rodziny i dynastii, nienawidzić tego pałacu i nie chcieć mieć z koroną nic wspólnego. To będzie ciężkie, czasochłonne… Ale nie niewykonalne.

- Nie możesz zrobić czegoś takiego temu chłopcu – wąsaty zadrżał, widząc bezlitosny wzrok towarzysza. – Rada zawsze miała działać dla kraju…

- Najlepsze dla kraju będzie zniknięcie Touyi ze sceny – uciął przewodniczący Rady. – Potraktuj to jako działanie dla większego dobra, a złamanie Touyi… jako poświęcenie pionka by móc oczyścić sobie drogę do szachu.

* * *

- Chciałabym porozmawiać z Syaoranem – powiedziała w końcu Sakura, gdy łzy na jej policzkach wyschły. Touya chciał wyciągnąć ją z tego lustra i przytulić swoją małą siostrę. Była silna, ale ta rozmowa, chyba pierwszy raz w ich życiu tak uczuciowa i szczera, sprawiła, że pękły tamy. Gdy osunęła się na kolana przed zwierciadłem i łkała, Touya klął w myślach, że nie odziedziczył mocy, by w jakiś sposób przenieść się do niej. Nie chciał prosić Yukito – nie pozwalała mu na to duma, nie miał zamiaru zwracać się do niego z tak osobistą kwestią zaraz po tym, jak przeprowadzili poważną rozmowę.

- Każę go przywołać – zdobył się na wymuszony uśmiech i zostawił siostrę na moment samą, wychodząc na pałacowy korytarz i zaczepiając najbliższą służącą.

- Idź do miasta – rozkazał dziewczynie, która skromnie pochyliła głowę, widząc księcia. – W Dzielnicy Kopuł znajdziesz chłopaka, szesnaście lat. Nazywa się Syaoran. Powiedz mu, by przyszedł do pałacowej pracowni nadwornego maga. Gdyby ktoś cię zapytał, powiedz, że chłopak jest ochotnikiem do testów nowych zaklęć. – miał nadzieję, że chociaż wśród służby ma na tyle poważania, by służka nie śmiała kwestionować jego rozkazu i nikomu nie puściła pary z ust. Rada nie powinna się dowiedzieć o odwiedzinach tego kurdupla w pałacu, mogłaby to powiązać w jakiś sposób z Sakurą.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, Wasza Książęca Mość – dziewczyna dygnęła, po czym się wyprostowała i książę spojrzał w jej ładną twarz. Musiała być nową służącą, nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, gdy się oddalała, chłonąc wzrokiem jej chód. W jakiś sposób przypominała mu tancerki z Dzielnicy Kopuł. Kto wie, może i stamtąd pochodziła.

Wrócił do pracowni, gdzie czekało na niego odbicie siostry. Sakura na jego widok uśmiechnęła się – zdążyła już się uspokoić i pozbyć się łez.

- Twój kurdupel zaraz tu będzie.


	8. Chapter 8

Startujemy z kolejnym rozdziałem. Trochę SyaoSaku, trochę KuroFaya i akcja.

1. "Topniejąc" wstrzymane aż do czasu zakończenia "Mariażu".

2. Poleci ktoś jakieś książki związane z mitologią nordycką/skandynawską/północnogermańską?

* * *

Sakura uśmiechnęła się radośnie do Syaorana, któremu też śmiały się oczy. Gdyby nie zimna tafla lustra, dzieląca ich odległość i magia, dzięki której to wszystko działało, zapomniałaby, że nie jest w swoim kraju. Rozmowa była długa, a księżniczka szeptała w lustro to, z czym zwlekała, aż było niemal za późno. Teraz, w chwili ciszy, patrzyła na odbicie chłopca, który uciekł wzrokiem.

- Syaoran? – spytała, nagle zaniepokojona, przestraszona tym, że może młody archeolog czuje się źle z tą wiedzą, że może ta sytuacja go przerasta. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, szukając oczami odpowiedzi na twarzy chłopca.

Syaoran wygrzebał coś w kieszeni, zacisnął mocno palce na małym przedmiocie.

- Znalazłem coś kiedyś… w ruinach – wyjaśnił niezręcznie, a jego policzki poczerwieniały. – Znaczy, chciałbym ci kupić, ale… On tam leżał, zakurzony i chyba nikt go nie szukał, więc…

Cierpliwie czekała, aż Syaoran niezdarnie wyda z siebie pełne zdanie, ale jej serce biło bardzo mocno, bo intuicją wyczuwała, co się dzieje.

- Dzień przed twoim wyjazdem chciałem ci go dać – Syaoran w końcu wziął się w garść i spojrzał na nią pewnie orzechowymi oczami, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. – Żebyś mi obiecała… że będziesz ze mną, chociażby myślami.

Pierścionek na jego dłoni nie był nowy, wręcz przeciwnie, miał co najmniej setkę lat, bo to zdobnictwo już dawno wyszło z mody. Popatrzyła z ściskiem w gardle na srebrną obrączkę otoczoną delikatnymi jak nici żyłkami białego złota, układającymi się w liście i pnącza. Pomiędzy nimi gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się lśniące gwiazdy, stworzone z najmniejszych oszlifowanych diamentów, jakie widziała w życiu. Relikt przeszłości, dzieło rąk starych mistrzów biżuterii, warty więcej niż skromny domek Syaorana w Dzielnicy Kopuł. Za otrzymane za niego złoto mógł zapewnić sobie dostatnie życie przez kilka lat, a on wolał ofiarować go jej.

- Dziękuję – szepnęła, boleśnie świadoma, że nie może nie tylko założyć pierścionka, ale nawet dotknąć Syaorana. Łzy po cichy przebiegły przez jej policzki. – Będę. Zawsze.

* * *

- Stoimy w miejscu – warknął Kurogane.

Fay uniósł wzrok znad map nieba, które studiował przez ostatnie pół godziny. Widząc spojrzenie wojownika, westchnął i odłożył kartki na bok.

- Wiem – odpowiedział cicho. – Minęły dwa tygodnie od zrękowin, zostało jeszcze pięć. Stan króla Clowa pozostaje bez zmian, a Ashura po cichu wprowadza drobne poprawki do prawa, tak, by nasza Rada nie nabrała podejrzeń. Masz rację, stoimy w miejscu – Fay uniósł się z fotela i podszedł do kochanka siedzącego na łóżku. Wolno opadł na jego kolana.

Kurogane z zadowoleniem przyjął na siebie ciężar maga. Wolno smakował jego usta i wdychał woń magii, alchemii, pergaminów i, nie wiedzieć czemu, jakiś egzotycznych owoców.

- Co to za cholerny zapach? – mruknął po chwili, z ustami przyklejonymi do szyi Faya. Ten zachichotał.

- Truskawki.

- Co?

- Takie owoce – blondyn zręcznie uciekł z uścisku Kurogane, po czym wyciągnął się na łóżku. – Nie podobają ci się?

- Wolę ciebie – Kurogane poszedł w ślady maga i położył się obok, patrząc na czarodzieja. Oczy Faya błyszczały blaskiem, którego nie widział od dawna. – Jesteś dzisiaj cholernie zadowolony – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi. – Piłeś?

Fay żachnął się.

- Oj, Kuro-rin, naprawdę myślisz, że muszę się uchlać, by być zadowolony? – wygiął usta i urażony, odwrócił się do wojownika tyłem. Ten przewrócił oczami i mocno otoczył ramionami szczupłe ciało księcia.

- Ostatnio nie mamy wiele okazji, by być zadowoleni, magu.

- Ja widzę tylko jedne wyjście z tej sytuacji – dobry humor Faya się ulotnił i Kurogane poczuł żal do siebie, że w ogóle rozpoczął tę rozmowę. – Ashura nas ochroni, Kuro-chan. A ja nie będę musiał nosić diademu… I będę z tobą.

- Nie masz żadnej pewności, że król cokolwiek zdziała – odparł ostro wojownik. – Może być zupełnie inaczej. Mogą mnie odesłać do Nihon.

Fay zadrżał w jego ramionach, odwrócił się w jego kierunku i mocno przywarł do ciała Nihończyka.

- Skoro nie będę księciem, nic nie będzie powstrzymywało mnie od ciśnięcia kilku klątw w przedstawicieli Rady. Nie pozwolę, by mi cię odebrano.

- Poczekajmy jeszcze trochę – odpowiedział Kurogane, chowając twarz w jasnych włosach maga. – Do ostatniego tygodnia. Może coś jeszcze się zmieni.

- Kocham cię – szepnął po prostu Fay.

Kurogane nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

* * *

Nadeszło w końcu Święto Ognia, które Touya powitał z czystą satysfakcją. Tradycja wymagała obecności przedstawiciela rodziny królewskiej i w tym Rada nie mogła go zastąpić. Siedząc na rzeźbionym, drewnianym tronie obitym miękkim materiałem i patrząc z góry na plac, poczuł się w końcu ważny.

Miejsce, które wyznaczono na obchody Nocy Płomieni, leżało poza miastem, na skraju pustyni. Książę mógł obserwować wszystko z podwyższenia. Na środku półkola płonęło wielkie ognisko, rzucające dookoła krąg światła. Wokół zgromadził się tłum, a gdzieś pomiędzy ludźmi zmyślnie ukryli się muzykanci. Ciężka, mroczna, szybka muzyka wydobywała się ze wszystkich stron.

Ceremonii przewodniczył Yukito, odziany w długie, jasne szaty, który właśnie podszedł do ogniska, rozpościerając szeroko ramiona. Cienie i światła grały na jego ubraniu, które w blasku ognia przybrały jego barwę. Muzyka przycichła, gdy mag, który zwykle nigdy nie podnosił głosu, zaczął inkantację. Mocne, głębokie słowa w obcym języku, znanym tylko magom, przeszywały tłum, zamykały usta, zmuszały do patrzenia w płomienie. Touya wiedział, że to nie było zaklęcie, a jedynie siła przekonywania, która ujawniała się jedynie w tej mowie, ale i tak z trudem oderwał wzrok od języków ognia.

Płomienie, podsycane magią Yukito, nagle trysnęły w górę, przybierając złotą barwę. Wśród tłumu pojawiły się podekscytowane szepty. Ludzie jak zahipnotyzowani patrzyli na ogień, który zaczął wić się i skręcać w powietrzu, tworząc obrazy, sceny z dawno zapomnianych historii. Niematerialne połączenie żywiołu i magii pokazywało zgromadzonym historię dawno zapomnianego Boga Ognia, o którym pamiętano już jedynie w dniu jego święta. Gdy gorejące oczy bóstwa rozświetliły mrok, a włosy rozsypały się ogniście dookoła, ludzie pospuszczali wzrok, jakby byli przekonani, że to on sam we własnej osobie przybył, by ukarać ludzi za brak wiary.

Touya z politowaniem spojrzał na tłum, trzymając głowę wysoko. Ludzie, na co dzień praktycznie niewierzący w nic, bo wszelkie wierzenia pustyni porzucili już dawno, nagle zaczęli się bać wymyślnego tworu magii. Jak tradycja nakazywała, rodzina królewska zawsze deklarowała brak wiary w cokolwiek. Zgodnie z tym, Touya nie wierzył w Boga Ognia, a pochlebcza uniżoność ludzi zgromadzających się rok w rok na święcie irytowała go za każdy, razem. Zawsze było tak samo, ludzie poudawali pokorę, obiecywali realistycznej, ale nieistniejącej postaci wiarę, a potem Noc Płomieni mijała i ludzie znów zajmowali się swoimi sprawami.

Magia wybuchła nad głowami złoto-pomarańczowym deszczem iskier. Ludzie unieśli głowy z podekscytowaniem, gdy mara boga znikła, zastąpiona tym, na co czekali. I na co czekał również książę, wygodniej rozpierający się na tronie.

Dziewczęta wykwitły na placu niczym wysmukłe lilie. Odziane w jasne, muślinowe stroje, zza których prześwitywały ich opalone ciała, przepłynęły zwinnie przez tłum, by zgromadzić się wokół ognia. Złoty blask zalśnił na ich odsłoniętych brzuchach, włosach i barwnych szarfach, odcinających się od stonowanych, bladych kolorów ubrań. Na jedno słowo maga ogień buchnął wysoko w górę, nabierając ciemnoczerwonej barwy. Pociemniało, muzyka zagrzmiała jak burza, a tancerki ruszyły do szaleńczego tańca.

Dziewczęta z biednej Dzielnicy Kopuł, pogardzane, na pozór potrafiące jedynie uwodzić mężczyzn i zmysłowo tańczyć, czekały rok na to, by tej Nocy móc triumfować. Przez jedną jedyną noc z oczu innych ludzi znikały uprzedzenia i pogarda, zastąpione czystym zachwytem dla chaotycznych i pięknych w swojej dzikości ruchów, dla skoków pomiędzy płomieniami, dla falujących grzyw włosów i bosych stóp zagłębiających się w rozgrzanym piasku. To była Noc Płomieni, prastare święto, tu magia wariowała w powietrzu, uderzała falami w zgromadzony tłum, podsycała ogień, krążyła szybko w żyłach przewodniczącego obrządkowi maga, którego właśnie porwały tancerki.

Touya mocno zacisnął wargi, patrząc na Yukito. Z wysoka lepiej widział oszołomione spojrzenie czarodzieja, któremu pewnie magia odebrała już zdolność jasnego myślenia. Wiedział, że były dni, w których czynienie czarów było niebezpieczne. To był właśnie taki dzień, ale taką ekstazę widział u Yukito po raz pierwszy. Książę wiedział również, że własna magia mogła być dla czarodzieja narkotykiem, o ile ten wiedział, w jaki sposób ją wykorzystać. Przewodniczący temu obrządkowi magowie czynili tak od wieków, swoją mocą i mocą ognia oplatając tłum dookoła, by wszyscy oddali się szaleństwu.

Touya oderwał wzrok od przyjaciela, wyłaniając wśród tancerek znajomą postać. Amara, tak ma na imię, przypomniał sobie. Wpatrzył się w dziewczynę, chłonąc wyciągnięte w górę, opalone ramiona, długie włosy klejące się do pleców z nadmiaru tańca, oraz ciemne, wykrojone migdałowo oczy, którymi właśnie spojrzała w jego kierunku. Uchwycił jej tajemniczy, śmiały uśmiech i na moment stracił trzeźwy ogląd sytuacji. Szybko zniknęła wśród innych tancerek, ale ta jedna chwila wystarczyła, by książę mocno zacisnął zęby.

* * *

Wieczorem Fay zaproponował kulig. Argumentował, że już niedługo śnieg stopnieje, a zanim Sakura będzie miała możliwość ponownej sanny, wydarzyć się może wiele. To był ostatni moment na organizację przejażdżki. Dziewczyna, zaintrygowana ideą jazdy saniami, przytaknęła, król Ashura niestety wymówił się, mając zbyt dużo obowiązków. Książę zwerbował do wyprawy Kurogane, którego oficjalnie przedstawił księżniczce jako zaznajomionego strażnika.

W trójkę czekali przed zamkiem, aż duże, rzeźbione białe sanie zakręcą na dziedzińcu, a krępe, zimnokrwiste konie zahamują przed bramą zamku.

Sakura była pełna podziwu dla Faya i Kurogane, którzy zachowywali się w stosunku do siebie nienagannie, tak, jak wzorowy władca i jego sługa. Słuchając zdystansowanych, uprzejmych poleceń Faya skierowanych do Nihończyka, a także krótkich, żołnierskich odpowiedzi tamtego, nigdy by się nie domyśliła, że łączy ich coś więcej. Sama nie miała odwagi przyznać się, że podsłuchała ich rozmowę i widziała kilka intymnych scen, więc zdecydowanie czuła się nieswojo.

Sanie zatrzymały się przed nimi. Woźnica, okutany w gruby płaszcz, miał na głowie kaptur, ale nikogo to nie zdziwiło. W końcu to było Celes, stolica zimna i mrozu, a wieczory bywały tam bardzo chłodne. Woźnica, siedząc na koźle i kierując końmi, nie mógł skorzystać z dobrodziejstw niedźwiedzich skór w saniach, zatem miał prawo bronić się przed chłodem i wichrem jak umiał najlepiej. Mężczyzna na ich widok zeskoczył z kozła, skłonił się lekko i bez słowa rozłożył schodki.

Fay przepuścił dziewczynę przodem, pomagając jej wejść i sam zwinnie wskoczył do wnętrza sań. Kurogane, jako strażnik, wskoczył na siodło czekającego rumaka.

- Dokąd, mój panie? – odezwał się woźnica, gdy para przymusowych narzeczonych usadowiła się w pojeździe.

- Jedź w kierunku Równiny Lodu, a gdy zbliżysz się na jakieś pięć mil, zatocz koło i wracaj do zamku – rozkazał Fay. Woźnica potwierdził i pognał konie. Sekundę później ruszył Kurogane, jedną dłonią trzymając pochodnię płonącą jasnym światłem, drugą kierując wierzchowcem.

Wkrótce zostawili za sobą zamek i miasto, zanurzając się w fioletowym mroku Celes. Niebo błyszczało setkami gwiazd. Płozy sunęły gładko po śniegu, konie prychały, ale bez zmęczenia parły naprzód.

- Celes jest piękne – odezwała się Sakura, zachwycona równinami niezmąconego śniegu. Mijany krajobraz był niezwykle spokojny i chociaż wszędzie zalegał śnieg, jego bezmiar przypominał jej pustynię. Gdyby nie chłodny wiatr, mogłaby wyobrazić sobie, że jedzie przez Clow.

- Też tak myślę – zgodził się Fay. – A nawet… - urwał, bo konie nagle zwolniły. Zaniepokojony, uniósł się z siedzenia, patrząc na woźnicę, który skulił się dziwnie. Fay zmarszczył brwi, odrzucił okrycie i postąpił krok, przechylając się przez drewnianą barierkę oddzielającą siedzenia od kozła. – Co się dzieje?

Woźnica był nieruchomy jeszcze przez parę sekund, oddychając niepokojąco głośno. A potem wszystko wydarzyło się błyskawicznie.

Zza grubego płaszcza wystrzeliła dłoń, mocno zaciskając się na ubraniu czarodzieja; potężne, niespodziewane szarpnięcie rzuciło magiem o niską ściankę sań. Sakura wrzasnęła, gdy Fay, mając szeroko otwarte oczy, stracił równowagę i wypadł z pojazdu. Konie ruszyły cwałem.

Woźnica odrzucił ciężki, krępujący ruchy płaszcz i przypadł do księżniczki, nim ta zdążyła zareagować. Mocno chwycił ją za ramię, balansując na pędzących saniach zmusił ją do przekroczenia barierki i przycupnięcia przy koźle.

- Jeden ruch, a poderżnę ci gardło, _Biao Zi_ – syknął w jej stronę z niemal niewykrywalnym shaolińskim akcentem. Nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa, przytaknęła przestraszona. Miał w rękach nóż, zdobiony smokami sztylet o ostrzu, które wyglądało na bardzo ostre. Smoki… Spojrzała na jego twarz i zamarła.

Obok niej, kierując sprawnie pędzącymi końmi, przykucał Smok. Ciemne włosy shaolińskiego księcia rozwiewał wicher, a chłodne ciemnoniebieskie oczy zerkały raz na nią, raz na konie. Jedna ręka trzymała lejce, druga przyciskała jej sztylet do szyi.

Mogła się tylko modlić, by Kurogane, pędzący na nimi, okazał się dobrym jeźdźcem. Obejrzała się, a ostrze musnęło jej gardło. Kamui syknął rozzłoszczony, ale nie zrobił nic, zbyt zajęty karkołomną jazdą.

Tuż za nimi, z głową przy głowie konia, gnał Kurogane. Pochodnię porzucił gdzieś w śniegu, teraz w dłoni dzierżył celeską szablę. Próbował zbliżyć się do sań raz z jednej, raz z drugiej strony, ale Kamui ciągle mu to uniemożliwiał, jadąc zygzakiem.

- Stój! – wrzasnęła, odwracając się ponownie. Przed nimi wykwitła dolina o ostrych ścianach; zjechanie w dół było samobójstwem. Kamui chyba też zdał sobie z tego sprawę, bo mocno pociągnął za lejce, skręcając ostro w bok. Konie straciły na prędkości, saniami zakołysało i wtedy okazję wykorzystał Kurogane. Nihończyk zaszarżował na zwalniające sanie pełnym galopem i zmusił konia do gwałtownego skrętu może metr od pojazdu, sam skacząc. Kamui zerwał się z kozła, porzucając lejce i nożem atakując napastnika. Sakura, uwolniona od Smoka, złapała rozsądnie wodze i wyhamowała konie. Sama pośpiesznie zeskoczyła z sań i wpadła w miękki śnieg, skąd obserwowała walkę.

Była pewna, że to Kurogane będzie miał przewagę, ale nie doceniła szybkości Smoka i swobody ruchów, które gwarantował mu lekki sztylet. Kamui walczył szybko, wirując, raz za razem atakując i odskakując. Nihończyk odpierał ataki i próbował zmusić przeciwnika do zbliżenia się do skraju sań.

Wiedziona instynktem Sakura odwróciła się i zauważyła Faya jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich. _Dlaczego on nic nie robi?_ , pomyślała spanikowana, ale zaraz zrozumiała. Książę wyciągał przed siebie dłoń i celował. Oczywistym było, że nie chce trafić zaklęciem Kurogane. Powróciła spojrzeniem do walki i odgadła odpowiedni moment. Kurogane zmusił Smoka do odwrócenia się tyłem do maga.

Poczuła bliskość czaru zanim go zobaczyła. Powietrze zadrżało, zaświstało i krótki, srebrno-błękitny pocisk magii przeciął powietrze, trafiając w plecy Kamui'a. Usłyszała zduszony jęk, a po kilku sekundach balansowania Smok ciężko opadł na sanie, gdzie znieruchomiał.

- Czysty strzał, magu – Kurogane odetchnął, na moment zapominając o obecności księżniczki. Pochylił się, opierając dłonie na udach i przyjrzał się pokonanemu przeciwnikowi.

- Zabiłeś go? – spytała księżniczka, patrząc z lękiem na ciało leżące bez ruchu. Fay, który w międzyczasie do nich podbiegł, pomógł jej wstać.

- Nie – odpowiedział. We włosach miał pełno śniegu, ale najwyraźniej upadek nie wyrządził mu żadnych szkód. – Klątwa porażająca układ nerwowy. Paskudna, ale przejdzie bez skutków ubocznych. Musimy zabrać go do zamku. Kuro-rin – zwrócił się do wojownika, który właśnie chował broń do pochwy. – Jest nieprzytomny, więc okryj go skórami. Odmrożeń nie życzę nikomu, nawet najgorszemu wrogowi.

Kurogane zazgrzytał zębami, mrucząc coś niepochlebnego po nihońsku, ale spełnił polecenie.

- Jawny atak Smoków – powiedział, gdy Sakura i Fay wgramolili się na sanie. Sam uspokajał wystraszone konie, lekko poklepując je po szyi. – To cholernie poważna sprawa.

- Chodziło mu o mnie – odezwała się księżniczka, patrząc nieufnie na nieprzytomnego Kamui'a.

- Przesłuchamy go w Laverze – zdecydował Fay.

* * *

Król spacerował szybkim krokiem po pokoju. Oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu był także jego przybrany syn, Kurogane i Sakura. Cała czwórka wpatrywała się w milczącą postać Shaolińczyka. Kamui siedział na ławie z skrępowanymi dłońmi i ponuro patrzył w podłogę. Ashura zrobił wszystko, by przesłuchanie i sama obecność napastnika spowodowała jak najmniej hałasu. Dopóki nie wiedzieli o co chodzi, nie należało wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki.

- Gdzie jest twój brat, wasza książęca mość? – zapytał spokojnie król. Kurogane, stojący pod ścianą, zmarszczył brwi, ale jedno spojrzenie Faya wystarczyło, by zamknął usta. Ashura wiedział, co robi.

- Nie ma go w Celes – odpowiedział bez emocji Kamui, butnie unosząc głowę. – Pozostał w Shaolinie.

- Wątpię – Ashura przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciw Smoka. – Smoczy Książęta są znani z tego, że nie podejmują samotnych wypraw. Domyślam się, że książę Subaru jest gdzieś w mieście.

- Nie szukaj go – warknął Smok, prostując się i napinając bezwolnie mięśnie. – Złapałeś mnie na gorącym uczynku, mścij się więc na mnie. Miej trochę honoru, Śnieżny Demonie, i nie mieszaj go do tego.

- Jakie są przyczyny twojego ataku?

Kamui zacisnął zęby.

- Nie dowiesz się.

Oblicze króla pociemniało.

- Wiesz, że mogę wysłać straż po twojego brata?

- Nie powie ci nic – odpowiedział hardo Smok, ale obecni mogli zauważyć nerwowy ruch skrępowanych rąk.

- Może i nie – zgodził się Ashura konwersacyjnym tonem. – Nie bez odpowiedniego impulsu, prawda? Swoją drogą, książę, czy Smoczy Dwór zakazał już waszych wymyślnych tortur, czy nadal się w tym lubujecie?

Kamui zbladł, a Sakura przebiegła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Czy Ashura właśnie zagroził, że podda drugiego księcia brutalnemu przesłuchaniu? Nie wiedziała, jak daleko sięga gra, w którą pogrywał król, ale najwidoczniej przynosiła ona efekty.

- Wiesz, że to atak na Smoki – odpowiedział Shaolińczyk, z trudem wypluwając słowa.

- Pierwszy atak wyszedł z waszej strony – król spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – To, że siedzisz na całkiem wygodnym krześle i masz związane jedynie dłonie, to tylko akt dobrej woli z mojej strony. Mam całkowite prawo uwięzić cię i osądzić. Tak samo jak twojego brata mogę zatrzymać jako wspólnika.

Książę wypuścił powietrze przez zęby. Przez moment milczał, a Ashura czekał cierpliwie. Kurogane prychnął z irytacją, ale nie wypowiedział słowa, patrząc spode łba na Smoka.

- Czy zagwarantujesz mojemu bratu bezpieczeństwo? – odezwał się nagle Kamui, kapitulując. – Subaru nigdy nie miał brać w tym udziału.

Ashura skłonił lekko głowę.

- Jesteśmy cywilizowanymi ludźmi – powiedział. – Mądry ruch, książę.

- Nie będę mówił przy niej – Smok ruchem głowy wskazał księżniczkę, a jego ton wyraźnie mówił, co sądzi o jej obecności.

Sakura poczuła irytację. Miała przecież prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje, nie? Jeszcze bardziej nie przypadły jej do gustu następne słowa Ashury.

- Księżniczko, proszę cię, zostaw nas na moment. Kurogane, jeśli możesz, odprowadź ją do komnat.

- Dlaczego… - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej Kurogane, kładąc jej lekko dłoń na ramieniu. Jego palce zacisnęły się lekko, ale ostrzegawczo.

- Chodź, Wasza Książęca Mość.

Sakura spojrzała w górę, na twarz Nihończyka, który kiwnął głową. Westchnęła w duchu i pozwoliła się wyprowadzić.

- Dlaczego? – zadała pytanie, gdy szli korytarzem. – Dlaczego król uważa, że nie powinnam wiedzieć?

- Nie o to chodzi – mruknął Kurogane. Dopiero teraz zauważyła rozcięcie w okolicach jego szyi i zdała sobie sprawę, że to pewnie od noża Kamui'a. Widząc jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie, machnął lekceważąco dłonią. – To nic takiego… - wrócił do tematu. – Chodzi o to, że kultura Wschodu inaczej traktuje kobiety… Zwłaszcza w Shaolinie zajmują znacznie niższą pozycję społeczną niż mężczyźni. Nie dopuszcza się ich do ważnych spraw.

- Król też tak uważa? – Sakura zmarszczyła brwi, przyśpieszyła, by dorównać kroku mężczyźnie. Kurogane pokręcił głową.

- Wątpię. Chodziło raczej o to, by Smok, wychowany w tej kulturze, poczuł się pewniej.

- Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Ashura zagroził torturami? – nie do końca rozumiała to, co się tu działo. Nihończyk westchnął cicho.

- To było zanim Kamui zgodził się współpracować. Ashura chce zachować się przyzwoicie i w zamian za informacje zapewnić mu godne warunki. Myślę, że temu Smokowi by uwłaczało, gdyby jego spowiedzi słuchała niedorosła dziewczyna.

- Coś w tym jest – zgodziła się po chwili. Była zmęczona. – Mogę mówić ci po imieniu? – spytała nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że od dobrej chwili rozmawia z żołnierzem. W końcu w Nihon dużą rolę zwracano na tego typu rzeczy i być może swoją bezpośredniością popełniła jakiś nietakt.

- Bez problemu, księżniczko – Kurogane lekko się uśmiechnął. – Na tym dworze panują dość przyjazne stosunki między służbą a rodziną królewską.

- Bałeś się, gdy Fay wypadł z tych sań?

Wojownik drgnął, ale poza tym nie zdradził się niczym.

- Moim zadaniem jest ochraniać księcia, więc to oczywiste, że…

- Nie o to mi chodzi – Sakura zatrzymała się, tym samym zmuszając Nihończyka do postoju. Korytarz był całkowicie pusty. Było już dość późno. – Kurogane, ja wiem – szepnęła cicho. – Widziałam was razem.

W oczach wojownika zamigotał gniew i coś jeszcze, co przypominało niepokój.

- Ta wiedza może zaszkodzić nie tylko tobie – powiedział jej cicho głębokim głosem, w którym czaiła się groźba. Sakura wiedziała, dlaczego. Kurogane chciał ją zniechęcić do dalszego grzebania, bojąc się wyjawienia prawdy.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała hardo. – I nikt ode mnie się nie dowie. Obiecuję ci to jako księżniczka Clow.

Oblicze Kurogane złagodniało.

- Chodź, dziewczyno – mruknął. – Idź spać, zanim znów się na coś natkniesz w ciemnościach. Niektórzy ludzie nie lubią, jak się im włazi butami w prywatność.

Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc ten lekki ton. Najwyraźniej Kurogane uznał, że nie stanowi ona zagrożenia i że może zwracać się do niej w ten sposób, ignorując jej status i pochodzenie. Chyba właśnie zyskała kolejnego przyjaciela.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała jeszcze szczerze. Kurogane wywrócił oczami, wskazał jej wejście do pomieszczeń rodziny królewskiej.

- Idź.

* * *

Słowniczek:

_Biao Zi_ - (z chińskiego/shaolińskiego)- wulgaryzm odnoszący się do kobiety, odpowiednik angielskiego _bitch_. Po polsku brzmi jeszcze gorzej. Kamui ma minusa, nie? :) No ale bywa, że komuś nerwy puszczą...

Święto Ognia zostało wymyślone w czasie kiepsko zaaranżowanej tegorocznej Sobótki, organizowanej na Dniach mojego miasteczka. No bo co jest ciekawego w tym, że dziewoje siedzą przez pół czasu przy ognisku, zamiast tańczyć czy hulać? ;.; Machnęłam sobie własną wersję, przystosowaną do pustyni i jej zwyczajów.


	9. Chapter 9

Pierwszy rozdział pisany na nowym laptopie. Dzisiaj trochę krócej. Jestę studentę, tak w ogóle. :)

* * *

Książę Kamui milczał długo, wpatrując się w rzeźbiony sztylet w dłoniach Ashury. Król siedział naprzeciw, od niechcenia przesuwając palcami po ostrzu.

- Zwrócę ci je - powiedział Ashura, zauważając jego spojrzenie. - To dziedzictwo, nie mogę ci go odebrać jak pierwszego lepszego noża.

Smok skinął głową i westchnął cicho.

- Dziedzictwo bywa ciężkie - odpowiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy władcy. Ten potwierdził ruchem głowy, że podziela to zdanie.

- Dlaczego zaatakowałeś księżniczkę Sakurę i mnie? - zapytał Fay. Blondyn stał pod ścianą, w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej Kurogane i patrzył nieufnie na Smoka. Z wzajemnością, bo Kamui mierzył go spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu, z pewnością świadomy wątpliwego pochodzenia celeskiego księcia.

- Moim celem była córka króla Clowa - odpowiedział wolno Kamui, rozważnie wypowiadając każde słowo. - Zamierzałem ją porwać w jak najdyskretniejszy sposób. Obserwowałem zamek i zauważyłem, że dziewczyna nie kwapi się jednak do samodzielnych wypraw. Wasza wyprawa saniami mogła być ostatnią szansą jaką miałem. Tylko dziewczyna - Kamui uniósł wyżej głowę, patrząc na króla. - Książę i strażnik według moich założeń mieli zostać jedynie unieszkodliwieni, a ja oddalić się, nim ruszą w pościg.

- Co chciałeś zrobić z Sakurą? - Spytał Ashura. Kamui odwrócił wzrok, jakby nie mogąc znieść spojrzenia złotozielonych oczu.

- Według rozkazu Xian Zonga miałem przywieźć ją do Smoczego Pałacu - odpowiedział zwięźle Kamui. Fay zauważył, że Smok stara się mówić jak najmniej. Ashura dostosował się do sytuacji i odtąd rozmowa przybrała formę pytań i odpowiedzi.

- Po co?

- Żeby została moją żoną lub żoną mojego brata.

- Dlaczego ona?

Kamui zawahał się, po czym jego wzrok przesunął się na najbliższe okno. W dole widać było dachy miasta, gdzie z pewnością zostawił brata. Przygryzł wargę. Król czekał cierpliwie.

- Zmuszenie Południa do uległości - odparł w końcu książę. - Usunięcie jej ze sceny politycznej. Przywrócenie Smokom tego, co im odebrano.

Fay zmarszczył brwi, po czym prześledził myślami najnowszą historię, skupiając się na powiązaniach między dynastiami. Po chwili zrozumiał. Chodziło o babkę Sakury, matkę Clowa. Była w końcu młodszą siostrą cesarza Shaolinu, którą ojciec Clowa włączył do swojego rodu w tajemniczych i z pewnością mało legalnych okolicznościach. Smoki, przywiązane do honoru, musiały uznać to za ogromną zniewagę.

- Dlaczego twój brat nie brał udziału w tym zadaniu?

Smok zacisnął zęby i milczał. Gdy stało się jasne, że już nic się z niego nie wyciągnie, Ashura westchnął.

- Umieszczę cię w strzeżonej komnacie. O swoim losie dowiesz się jutro w południe, do czego czasu masz możliwość zastanowienia się nad informacjami, które posiadasz.

- Co z Subaru? - Kamui świdrował króla spojrzeniem, jakby tylko to go obchodziło.

- Wyślę po niego straże. Spokojnie - Ashura, widząc jak Smok się spina, podniósł uspokajająco dłonie. - Nadam mu status gościa. Księciu Subaru nie spadnie włos z głowy.

Kamui, uspokojony, pochylił lekko głowę w niemym podziękowaniu.

* * *

Sakura nie wytrzymała długo w swojej komnacie. Przez ostatnią godzinę niemal wydeptała ścieżkę od łóżka do okna, co chwila wstając i wypatrując na niebie oznak świtu. Później przez pewien czas studiowała mapy nieba przyniesione wcześniej z biblioteki, szukając gwiazdozbiorów na sklepieniu, ale w końcu poddała się i zeszła do salonu. Tym razem na nikogo się nie natknęła.

Stanęła pośrodku pustego salonu, rozpoznając w półmroku kształty mebli i instrumentów. Przez ten czas zaczynała się czuć w Laverze jak w domu, a teraz ten chwilowy upragniony spokój zburzył Kamui.

Po tym, co usłyszała od Kurogane, zdała sobie sprawę, że Smok był jej kuzynem. Właściwie zawsze o tym wiedziała, ale jako że była siostrą następcy tronu i właściwie nigdy nie zamierzała zajmować się polityką ani opuszczać kraju, ten fakt jakoś umknął jej z pamięci. Jej babka od strony ojca była siostrą cesarza, ojca obu braci. Co chciano z ją zrobić? Ashura nie powiedział jej jak dotąd niczego.

- Księżniczko – drgnęła, słysząc spokojny głos króla. – Nie śpisz?

- Nie – odpowiedziała, odwracając się w kierunku władcy. Ashura stał w drzwiach, w kręgu światła. – Myślałam o Kamui'm.

Król skinął głową.

- Wybacz, że cię wyprosiłem, po prostu…

- To nic – zaprzeczyła. – Kurogane mi wyjaśnił.

Ashura uniósł brew.

- Poznałaś się już lepiej z jednym z naszych żołnierzy?

- Można tak powiedzieć – zawahała się. Czy Ashura wiedział? Jego przenikliwe oczy zabłysły dziwnie ubawione jej zmieszaniem. Zrozumiała, że wiedział o tym, co jest pomiędzy Fayem a Nihończykiem.

- Wiemy, że jesteś godna zaufania, Sakuro – król podszedł do jednej z sof, pstryknięciem palców zapalił magiczne lampy o łagodnym świetle i wskazał jej gestem, by usiadła. – Ale nie sądzę, by ta dwójka była zadowolona z tego, że o nich rozmawiamy. To zdecydowanie prywatna sprawa.

- A Kamui? – spytała, siadając obok. – Czemu?

Król przekazał jej krótko, czego się dowiedział, po czym dodał:

- Później powiedział mi jeszcze, że otrzymał rozkaz zniewolenia od ojca. Rozkaz, nie polecenie, czy prośbę – podkreślił. – Zadaniem braci było wywiezienie cię do stolicy Shaolinu i poślubienie przez jednego z nich.

- Jesteśmy rodziną! – Sakura chyba musiała się już pogodzić z tym, że stała się cennym towarem na rynku politycznych układów, ale to było niewłaściwie.

- W tym wypadku poplecznicy Shaolinu uznaliby to za sprawiedliwą wymianę. Jedna porwana dziewczyna w zamian za drugą. Smoki mają długą pamięć, a mariaż twojej babki odbił się na ich honorze – król pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – Nie jesteście kuzynami pierwszego stopnia, to mogłoby rzeczywiście wywołać sprzeciw wśród władców.

- Zniewolenie – Sakura zastanowiła się nad tym słowem. Brzmiało niepokojąco. – Znaczy: porwanie?

- Nie tylko – westchnął król. – To nie w stylu Xian Zonga. Ten człowiek musi być pewny, że osoba niewygodna zostanie unieszkodliwiona. Zwykł swoich wrogów mordować po kryjomu, tak, by nigdy nie powiązano ich śmierci ze Smoczym Dworem. Ciebie chciał uczynić żoną któregoś ze swoich synów, ale z pewnością nie chciał byś miała swoje zdanie. Rozkaz zniewolenia to rozkaz złamania, poniżenia, upodlenia.

Zadrżała, rozumiejąc, co mogło jej się stać, gdyby Kurogane nie udało się dogonić sań. Ashura lekko ją objął, całkowicie ojcowskim gestem.

- Sakuro – odezwał się po chwili. – Cokolwiek sobie pomyślisz, powiem ci coś. Nie sądzę, by Kamui był do tego zdolny. Ten chłopiec nie jest zły. Ma charakter i dumę, ale od dziecka żyje pod ogromną presją swojego ojca.

- A ten drugi, Subaru? Nie znaleźliście go?

- Kamui ukrył go w mieście, nie chce nam powiedzieć, gdzie. Wciąż nam nie ufa.

- Czy Subaru na wolności nie jest zagrożeniem?

Ashura pokręcił głową.

- Wiesz, co rzuca się w oczy, gdy tylko zacznie się rozmowę z Kamui'm? Jego troska o brata. Robi co może, by chronić Subaru. Obaj dostali rozkaz porwania ciebie, a tylko Kamui się go podjął. Mam wrażenie, że Kamui jest zdolny do wielu rzeczy, by tylko jego bratu nic się nie stało. Spotkałem raz księcia Subaru, gdy byli jeszcze młodsi. Odniosłem wrażenie, że jest dużo słabszy psychicznie już jego brat. Już wtedy Kamui robił z siebie tarczę dla Subaru. Przejmuje na siebie wszystko, co mogłoby w jakiś sposób zranić jego brata, fizycznie czy psychicznie. Gdy gościłem na Smoczym Dworze, Subaru wydał mi się bardzo wrażliwym dzieckiem. Teraz Kamui wybierał między krzywdą spokrewnionej, ale nigdy nie spotkanej dziewczyny, a tym, jak czułby się Subaru sam cię porywając i więżąc. Aczkolwiek, jak powiedziałem, wątpię, czy Kamui posunąłby się tak daleko. Zrobi wiele, by chronić brata, ale wciąż ogranicza go jego moralność i sumienie.

- Masz rację – przyznała Sakura po chwili. – Oceniłam go bardzo szybko. Myślę, że gdybym była na jego miejscu, też chroniłabym rodzinę. Chociaż to bardzo trudny wybór.

- Książęta są bardzo ze sobą zżyci – dodał król. – Ich matka zmarła przy porodzie, a ojciec zawsze balansował między politycznymi zagrywkami, podbojami a kolejnymi kochankami. Wszystko ma być zgodne z jego myślą, a sprzeciw jest nie do pomyślenia. Nie chcę, by Kamui czuł nacisk i z mojej strony.

- Chcesz mieć w nim sprzymierzeńca? - spytała nagle dziewczyna. - Przeciw cesarzowi?

Ashura zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie toczę ani nie chcę toczyć walki przeciw Xian Zongowi. Nie chcę też nastawiać dziecka przeciw ojcu. Może i nie łączą ich dobre stosunki, ale dla Smoków więzi rodzinne są świętością. Kamui, jak na Smoka, powiedział mi już bardzo wiele.

- Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać - Sakura spojrzała w okno. - Mogę?

- Nie zabronię ci tego - król skinął głową. - Ale radzę ci, byś poczekała, aż sprowadzą do zamku Subaru. Powinni przyprowadzić go przed świtem, miasto nie jest duże. Razem będą spokojniejsi i bardziej chętni do rozmowy. Mimo to ktoś będzie musiał z tobą pójść.

- Kurogane?

- Nie - Ashura uśmiechnął się lekko. - Zbyt narwany, moim skromnym zdaniem. Z pewnością żywi osobistą urazę do Kamui'a. Przydzielę ci strażnika, który... cóż, który nie usłyszy z waszej rozmowy nic.

- Co to znaczy? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi. - Czy ten człowiek...

- Ten mężczyzna kilkanaście lat temu został okaleczony przez bandytów - wyjaśnił król. - Nie słyszy ani nie mówi. Od tamtej pory pozostaje w rezerwie. Zwykle używam go właśnie w czasie rozmów, które nie są bezpiecznie, a o których inni nie mogą się dowiedzieć.

- To okrutne - zarzuciła mu dziewczyna. Ashura skrzywił wargi w gorzkim uśmiechu.

- Nie jestem zadowolony z tego faktu, ale to ułatwia sprawę. Uwierz mi, Astor z pewnością ucieszy się z odrobiny zajęcia. Został wychowany na żołnierza, a bez słuchu i mowy na niewiele zdaje się w służbie. Taka jest prawda, Sakuro. - dodał, widząc jej minę. - Jestem władcą, a władcy zmuszeni są myśleć czasem o swoich żołnierzach nie jak o ludziach, ale pionkach na szachownicy. Gdy toczy się wojny i planuje ataki, ustawia się figurki na mapie i przesuwa tam, gdzie to konieczne. Nie myśli się o tym, że jedna figura to cały oddział żywych, zdrowych mężczyzn. Wyrzuty sumienia zabiłyby dowódcę bardzo szybko.

- Tak samo myśli Xian Zong o swoich synach. To pionki, nie ludzie - powiedziała Sakura. Ashura nie miał na to odpowiedzi.

* * *

Touya westchnął. Leżał w swoim łóżku otoczonym półprzezroczystymi zasłonami, okryty jedynie skrawkiem kołdry, a obok kuliła się ona.

Ciężko było mu przypomnieć sobie to, co nastąpiło o obchodach Nocy Płomieni. Wiedział, że lud począł świętować po swojemu, a na zamku urządzono ucztę, która szybko zmieniła się w popijawę. Wino płynęło litrami, a szlachcice i Rada, na co dzień dumna i wyniosła, piła na równi z mniej ważnymi gośćmi. Wypił sporo, zalewając cierpkim winem swoją złość i rozgoryczenie. Nikt zdawał się nie pamiętać o królu Clowie, który wciąż w końcu żył.

Potem w jego okolicy pojawiła się Amara, podając mu kolejny dzban wina. Gdy minęła północ, udał się na spoczynek, korzystając z tego, że wciąż jest w stanie utrzymać się na własnych nogach. Wiedziony jakąś głupią myślą, przywołał służkę do siebie i rozkazał przygotować komnatę - pościelić łoże, sprzątnąć kilka drobiazgów.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się lawinowo. Była chętna, i to bardzo, Touya poczuł ciepło napływające do policzków, gdy przypominał sobie niektóre urywki. Poprowadziła go, pijanego i co tu ukrywać, mało doświadczonego w tej kwestii, aż padł z wyczerpania.

Teraz leżała obok, z długimi włosami rozsypanymi na opalonych plecach i białej poduszce, a on przyglądał się jej idealnemu ciału. Teraz, gdy ją zdobył, coś zaczęło mu nie pasować w jej nieskazitelnej sylwetce. _Ludzie zawsze mieli wady, uważaj komu ufasz,_ zabrzmiał mu w głowie głos ojca. Książę zmarszczył brwi i usiadł na łóżku.

A potem nagle przejrzał na oczy.

_Bogowie pustyni, w których nie wierzę, jaki ja jestem głupi. _

Zazgrzytał ze złości zębami. Skojarzył wszystko, a senne zamroczenie uciekło w dal.

_Ucieknij ze mną, _szeptała Amara urywanym głosem między kolejnym uniesieniem się i opadnięciem. _Nie daj się kierować tym staruchom, rzuć to wszystko. Będę twoja na zawsze._

_Korona to nic, to kawał brzydkiego metalu_, mruczała wtulona w jego ciężko unoszący się bok. _Chcę chatkę na Zachodzie. Tylko ty i ja. Nowe życie. _

_Pokaż im, że nie jesteś ich marionetką, _wyszeptała mu w ucho, gdy odpływał w rozkosz. _Przecież w królewskich rodach nie ma nic szczytnego. To tylko walki o władzę, zagrywki polityczne. Naprawdę chcesz należeć do świata, który oddał swoją siostrę obcemu z drugiego końca świata? Chcesz tego dla swoich córek, chcesz by twoi synowie zabijali się o władzę? _Uwodzicielski głos Amary mieszał w zamroczonej głowie. _Znienawidź monarchię razem ze mną, pokochaj wolność. _

- Suka - warknął Touya, wstając, by być jak najdalej od śpiącej. Zaślepiła go, omamiła od pierwszego momentu,w którym ją zobaczył. Wierzył, że jest inna, wierzył, że choć jest z Dzielnicy Kopuł, będzie wspaniała. To Rada musiała ją podesłać, wynająć, w końcu była - jak każde dziewczę z tego miejsca - kurtyzaną. Że też nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że jest taka sama jak tamte, gotowe dla pieniędzy zrobić wszystko.

Ubierając się pośpiesznie, zaczął się bać. Co będzie, jeśli ona - z wściekłością odrzucił jej imię, nie zasługiwała na to piękne miano - zaszła w ciążę? Była na usługach Rady, nie mógł tego zatuszować. Gdyby okazało się, że dziewczyna urodzi bękarta... Rada będzie go gnębić do końca życia, szantażować, kierować.

Touya splunął z pogardą na podłogę. Chcieli za jej pomocą zmusić go, by sam zrzekł się tronu. Niedoczekanie. To było jego dziedzictwo, kim by był, gdyby wyparł się korony? Zdradziłby nie tylko ojca, ale i siostrę i cały kraj. Na szczęście Amara okazała się być zbyt pewna siebie i zamiast działać powoli, postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę.

Poczuł żal, że pierwszą noc w objęciach kobiety spędził właśnie z nią. Amara mówiła coś jeszcze... mówiła o Yukito. Touya o mało co nie złapał za zasłony i nie zerwał ich z okna ze wściekłości.

_Uważaj na tego maga, _mruczała Amara, całując jego kark. _Każdy mag lubi władzę. Mag-król to najwyższa pozycja w tym chorym systemie. Uważaj, by nie zechciał cię zepchnąć z tronu. Magowie tacy są, planują powoli i po cichu. Ludzie woleliby na tronie maga, nie daj mu szansy, by zaczął cię podważać. _

Przypominając sobie te słowa, Touya stracił resztki serca do dziewczyny. Znał Yukito od dziecka, narodzili się w mniej więcej tym samym czasie i książę mógł bawić się z synem nadwornego maga. Wiedział wszystko o czarodzieju, znał jego charakter i wiedział, że Yukito nigdy nie lubił rozgłosu. Lubił czasem samotność, czas spędzony w wąskim gronie, a gdy powierzano mu przywództwo, mieszał się i czuł nieswojo. Władza była dla niego czymś zupełnie nieatrakcyjnym. Książę ufał mu bardziej niż sobie.

Touya podjął decyzję. Ubrał się i po cichu sięgnął do szafki, wyjmując z niej zdobiony klucz do swojej komnaty. Wyślizgnął się na korytarz i zamknął drzwi od zewnątrz.

- Przepraszam - powiedział parę minut później, stając w drzwiach sypialni maga. Yukito poderwał się z łóżka, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. Nie często miał okazję widzieć księcia u siebie i to w takim stanie jak dzisiaj. Touya wiedział, jak wygląda - sponiewierany, skacowany zarówno fizycznie jak i moralnie, z podkrążonymi oczami i z wargami zaciśniętymi z wściekłości. - Przepraszam za wszystko, Yukito. A teraz błagam cię, pomóż mi. Rada wysłała na mnie wroga. Śpi w moim łóżku.

- I co? - zapytał cicho książę, z niepokojem obserwując pochylonego nad Amarą Yukito.

- Będzie spać kilkanaście godzin - odpowiedział mag, cofając się z pustką fiolką w dłoni. Odrobina zielonkawej cieczy została na ustach śpiącej.

- Nic jej nie będzie?

- Podałem jej tylko wyciąg z astrii pustynnej. Zero magii, więc nic jej nie zagraża. - Yukito zmarszczył brwi, po czym narzucił na dziewczynę kołdrę. - Boisz się, że zaszła w ciążę?

Touya przygryzł wargę. Gdyby chodziło tylko o Amarę, wygnałby ją natychmiast z pałacu i zakazał opuszczania Dzielnicy Kopuł, ale nie chciał mścić się na istotce, która być może się w niej zagnieździła. Nie chciał myśleć o niej jak o swoim dziecku, jeszcze nie był na to gotowy.

- Możesz to jakoś sprawdzić?

Kapłan pokręcił głową.

- Co najmniej dwa tygodnie, bym mógł cokolwiek wyczuć.

- Ona musi zniknąć - książę szybkim krokiem przemierzył sypialnię. - Trzeba ją ukryć tak, by Rada się o tym nie dowiedziała. Mogę wysłać ją do Laenu pierwszą karawaną wybywającą z miasta. Jeśli załączę list do diuków, zobowiążą się do spełnienia rozkazu. Nie akceptują roli Rady w swoim państewku. Chyba i my powinniśmy z tym skończyć. Jeśli ona jest w ciąży, będę się tym martwił za parę miesięcy. Na razie mamy inne problemy.

- Trzeba ją przesłuchać - Yukito spojrzał jeszcze raz na śpiącą. - Póki co, masz tylko domysły.

- Da się kogoś zmusić magią do powiedzenia prawdy? - Touya zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

- Istnieją zaklęcia, przysięgi - odpowiedział wolno mag, jakby z niechęcią. - Ale muszą być złożone dobrowolnie. Liczy się intencja, więc nie możesz po prostu jej zmusić.

- Trzeba będzie ją przekonać - Touya przysiadł na podłodze pod ścianą i z westchnieniem ukrył twarz w kolanach. Miał dość całej tej chorej sytuacji. - Yukito, przepraszam - powtórzył. - Wiem, że widok... jej w moim łóżku zabolał, nie? Przy tym, co do mnie czujesz. Nie potrafię tego odwzajemnić.

- Wiem - Yukito usiadł obok, w pewnej odległości. - Nie mam ci tego za złe. Nikogo nie można zmusić do miłości. Pozwól mi tylko być w pobliżu.

- Rada zaczęła dopieprzać się i do ciebie - Touya uniósł lekko głowę. - To wszystko już mnie przerasta, Yukito. Te gierki, podchody... Kocham ojca, wiesz. Ale czasem chciałbym... żeby już umarł - wyszeptał, czując się zbrukany samą tą myślą. - Wszyscy wykluczyli go z gry, zapomnieli o nim, a on wciąż tam leży. Powiedz mi szczerze, jak długo jego organizm będzie jeszcze walczył?

- Maksymalnie dwa tygodnie - odpowiedział mag po dłuższej chwili. - Przykro mi.

- Mi też - Touya patrzył prosto przed siebie. - Straciłem matkę, stracę ojca. Przynajmniej siostrę odzyskam. Muszę wyeliminować Radę. Samo przejęcie władzy nic mi nie da, bo oni będą dalej bluźnić. Wysłałem parę dni temu posłańca do Laeńczyków. Mają przysłać mi tu najlepszego tropiciela diuków. Mam wystarczająco złota w skarbcu, by go opłacić. Wywęszy wszystkie brudy Rady.

- Mam skontaktować się z księżniczką? - po chwili milczenia odezwał się Yukito. Touya przytaknął.

- Musimy wiedzieć, czy dzieje się coś ważnego.

* * *

Notka odautorska:

Mało brakowało, a Touya wybiegł by z sypialni nago. Na szczęście zauważyłam brak zdania o ubieraniu :D Ale służba miałaby używane... Wątek TouyaxAmara pojawił się właściwie przypadkiem i nigdy nie miał być szczególnie rozwijany, więc mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli mi tego za złe. :)

Planuję napisać około dwunastu rozdziałów Mariażu, zatem powoli dobiegamy do końca. Czas, by z wolna zacząć zamykać niektóre wątki, co już uczyniłam z TouyaxYukito (bo doszli do porozumienia) i z powyższym TouyaxAmara.

Prosiłabym o komentarze, bo naprawdę chciałabym poznać wasze zdanie na temat fanficka (zbyt małe stężenie KuroFaya w KuroFayu, nie?)

Po zakończeniu Mariażu biorę się za zawieszone Topniejąc oraz za planowany fik KuroFay dziejący się w czasach współczesnych (podobnie jak Ćpun, który wciąż jest na szczycie moich fików). Przede mną jeszcze dwa miesiące wakacji, więc spokojnie, mam czas na pisanie :)

Swoją drogą, zna ktoś wydawnictwa bądź czasopisma, które są zainteresowane debiutantami?


	10. Chapter 10

A co to się spłodziło? Sześć dni po poprzednim rozdziale? Nieee, wydaje się wam :)

W tym rozdziale niewiele konkretnej akcji, parę OCów oraz krótkie scenki. :)

* * *

- _Dui bu qi_, Wasza Książęca Mość - powiedział cicho Subaru, gdy tylko Sakura przestąpiła próg komnatki. Spojrzała na niego, pierwszy raz widząc jego twarz. Był bardzo podobny do Kamui'a, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do brata jego tęczówki miały ciemnozielony odcień. Pochylał się lekko do przodu, na spokojnej twarzy miał wyraz skruchy, chociaż to nie on podniósł na nią rękę. - Przepraszamy - powtórzył ze znacznie wyraźniejszym wschodnim akcentem. - I prosimy o wybaczenie, chociaż z pewnością będzie to trudne.

Od razu zauważyła, że książę Subaru traktuje siebie i brata jako całość. Uwaga Ashury o zżyciu braci była najwidoczniej słuszna. Młodszy ze Smoków przemawiał też inaczej, z większym szacunkiem do niej, mimo że była - według kultury Shaolinu - jedynie niedorosłą dziewczyną, której pozycja dla Smoków niewiele znaczyła.

Kamui syknął pod nosem coś po shaolińsku, ale Sakura intulicyjnie wyczuła, że nie były skierowane do niej. Subaru odwrócił się w stronę brata i w tym trudnym języku wypowiedział szybko kilka zdań. Drugi książę odpowiedział zrezygnowanym opuszczeniem ramion i niechętnym skinięciem głową.

Księżniczka spojrzała na Astora. Starszy mężczyzna stał nieruchomo pod ścianą, zupełnie jakby go tu nie było. Chociaż nie słyszał słów braci, z pewnością widział ruch ich warg oraz gesty Kamui'a, wydawał się jednak całkowicie obojętny. Dłoń miał na głowicy miecza, w gotowości, ale po za tym przypominał jej starożytną rzeźbę. Tyle, że rzeźby, które widywała, nie miały twarzy rozoranej na pół. Odwróciła wzrok, czując się niezręcznie.

- Atak tego rodzaju na moją osobę nie jest rzeczą, którą można łatwo wybaczyć - powiedziała, przestrzegając siebie w duchu. Skoro Shaolińczycy uważali, że kobieta jest niżej od mężczyzny, jako księżniczka obcego kraju musiała wykazać się jakimiś umiejętnościami politycznymi. Musiała być profesjonalna, czyli w jej przypadku - naśladować to, co podpatrzyła u ojca i brata. Miała wrażenie, że efekty będą mizerne. - Nie od razu. Nie żywię jednak do was wrogości, więc mam nadzieję, że przy odrobinie dobrej woli dojdziemy do porozumienia.

Gdy tylko te słowa wyszły z jej ust, Sakura stwierdziła, że wyszło gorzej niż beznadziejnie. Ale ona nigdy nie uczyła się jak pogrywać w gierki słowne z książętami, królami czy arystokracją. Smoki z pewnością uznają jej próbę za żałosną.

Obaj bracia wymienili spojrzenia szybkie jak błyskawica.

- Wasza Książęca Mość - Kamui zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale kontynuował uprzejmym, lekko wymuszonym tonem. - Ufam, że Jego Wysokość Ashura przekazał już tobie to, czego się od nas dowiedział.

- Tak - odparła, po czym porzuciła polityczną otoczkę. Nigdy nie miała być w tym dobra, więc nie było sensu dalej tego ciągnąć. Postawiła wszystko na bezpośredniość. - I wiem i rozumiem również, jak wielkim despotą jest Xian Zong, zwłaszcza dla swoich dzieci.

Nie powinna tego powiedzieć, zrozumiała to od razu. Kamui wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, spochmurniał, warknął coś po shaolińsku, ale Subaru położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i coś szepnął. Dziewczyna nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że obaj mają rozwiązane ręce. Zerknęła szybo na Astora, szukając wsparcia. Strażnik w końcu się poruszył i przypatrywał się jej z uwagą. Lekko ruszyła dłonią w geście, który pokazał jej Ashura, a Astor był już czujny i gotowy.

- Kamui_, ting xià lái_, _gǐng_ - Subaru spojrzał bratu w oczy, a ten odwrócił wzrok. - _Wǒ shòugòule - _dodał cicho. Starszy ze Smoków wydawał się bić z myślami, w koń_c_u westchnął.

- Wiesz - Kamui uniósł na nią wzrok i nagle wydał się o wiele starszy i bardziej zmęczony niż był w rzeczywistości. - Ale nie rozumiesz. Nie zrozumiesz tego człowieka, bo nigdy nie żyłaś z nim pod jednym dachem. To człowiek, który od lat psuje krew Nihończykom, człowiek, który nie zawaha się przed niczym. Człowiek - Smok uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Który zabił gołymi rękami nałożnicę, gdy ta ośmieliła mu powiedzieć, że narodzi dziecko. - widząc jej przerażoną minę, dodał z uśmiechem wyprutym z jakiejkolwiek wesołości. - Na oczach swoich synów, gdy ci mieli po osiem lat. Tymi samymi dłońmi skąpanymi we krwi uderzył Subaru, gdy ten zapłakał przerażony. A wiesz, co ja zrobiłem? Zasłoniłem go. I odtąd zawsze tak robiłem, cokolwiek nie rozkazałby nasz ojciec. Mówisz o zrozumieniu? Zabijałem, kaleczyłem i torturowałem. Dla Subaru, dla ojca. Czasem dla siebie. Nie możesz tak po prostu wybaczyć Smokowi, który ma na sumieniu o wiele gorsze zbrodnie. Nie zasłaniaj się litością, nie potrzebuję jej. Twojego nędznego zrozumienia także.

- Kamui! - Subaru wyglądał na zranionego i rozczarowanego. - Dość - powiedział, znów mierząc się spojrzeniami z bratem. Starszy Smok skapitulował i z westchnieniem położył się na jednej z prycz w sali. - Księżniczko - Subaru wstał i wolno zbliżył się do niej. Astor zerknął na nią pytająco, a Sakura potrząsnęła głową. Książę nie miał złych zamiarów.

- Wybacz - powtórzył cicho, stając przed nią. - Kamui jest zbyt dumny, by się do tego przyznać, ale nie chciał cię skrzywdzić. To, co powiedziałaś... co oboje powiedzieliście, jest prawdą.

Spuściła wzrok.

- Nie powinnam tego mówić - szepnęła.

Subaru zaprzeczył.

- Powinnaś. Może to właśnie da nam impuls.

- Impuls? - spytała.

- By wyrwać się spod jarzma, pod którym żyjemy od naszych narodzin - odpowiedział równie cicho. - Byłem w tutejszym mieście, obserwowałem rodziny. Xian Zong chce zawładnąć Kontynentem, wybić przeciwników, powyrzynać ojców, zhańbić matki, pozarzynać dzieci. Nie chcę kontynuować tej chorej gry o panowanie. Kamui też nie.

- Chcę wam pomóc - zdecydowała nagle. Kamui odwrócił się do niej, słysząc każde słowo. - Nie, to nie litość. Nie zasługujecie na takie traktowanie. Jesteście ludźmi, nie marionetkami. Macie prawo żyć jak chcecie.

Spojrzała ponad ramieniem Subaru na Kamui'a, który usiadł i również się w nią wpatrywał. W jego ciemnoniebieskich oczach, poza murem nieufności i niechęci, dostrzegła przez moment dziecko - zagubione, pozbawione miłości i żyjące pod presją.

Gdyby porwanie doszło do skutku, z pewnością to starszy Smok pojął ją za żonę. Mieli władać imperium stworzonym przez ojca, ale i w tej sytuacji Kamui pewnie zająłby się polityką. Był gotów niszczyć swoje życie, by tylko Subaru mógł mieć choć namiastkę normalności, ale i sam Kamui za nią tęsknił, Sakura widziała to w jego oczach.

- Namawiasz nas do zdrady? - Kamui uniósł brew. - Do zdrady ojczyzny i własnego narodu?

- To nie zdrada - wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. - To walka o wolność, która należy się każdemu. Księciu, możnowładcy, eunuchu, chłopu i chłopce. Południowcowi, mieszkańcu Północy czy Smokowi.

Kamui odwrócił wzrok.

* * *

- Co Rada sądzi o powyższych poprawkach? - zapytał Ashura opanowanym głosem, przesuwając palcem po pliku dokumentów. Mężczyźni, zmieszani jego spokojem, wymienili spojrzenia.

- Myślę, że to... postępowy krok - odezwał się ostrożnie jeden z doradców, wpatrując się w swoją kopię dokumentów. - Ta kwestia nie była regulowana od czasów...

- I dlatego należy ją zmodernizować - przerwał mu król, nie tracąc opanowania. Jego zielono-złote oczy były chłodne i odległe. Rada znów zerknęła po sobie - to był Ashura, który obrał sobie cel, nie dobry król z uśmiechem. Gdy Ashura coś postanowił, ciężko było wyjść mu naprzeciw. - Nie możemy wciąż tkwić w dawnych prawach i być uznawani za barbarzyńców przez inne części Kontynentu, prawda?

Tu leżał pies pogrzebany. Władca sprytnie zamaskował swoje prywatne żądanie dogonieniem reszty świata. I robił to całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą. Rzeczywiście, pomyśleli z irytacją doradcy, prawo Celes było surowe. Wywodziło się jeszcze z plemiennych czasów, kiedy to błąd jednostki mógł sprowadzić śmierć na cały ród. Ale mieszkańcy Celes okiełznali zimę, nauczyli się wykorzystywać jej lodowate dary. Istniały miasta, których mieszkańcy nie narzekali na chłód, wioski, w których nie brakowało opału, lecznice, pałace i zamki. Świat się rozwijał, tworzył nowe prawa, a oni w tej kwestii tkwili w miejscu, zamrożeni, mogący się przez to stać łatwym celem.

- To prawda, Wasza Królewska Mość - najstarszy z doradców schylił głowę, czując osobistą porażkę. To przecież był tylko pierwszy krok do uznania sodomii księcia za coś normalnego. - Rada akceptuje poprawkę dotyczącą prawa karnego.

- Zatem z dniem dzisiejszym wchodzi ona w życie - Ashura wstał i lekko skinął głową. - Zebranie Rady uważam więc za zakończone.

* * *

- Jest w mieście, w zajeździe - powiedział cicho król, gdy Fay wszedł do salonu. Blondyn zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a na jego twarzy odbiło się zaskoczenie. - Uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że wróci - odpowiedział mag, poruszony. Patrzył przez okno, na zaśnieżone miasto, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu najbliższego fotela. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się przystojna twarz czarodzieja o kwiecistym imieniu, z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem na pięknie wykrojonych wargach. - Minęło dziewięć lat. Myślałem, że wyjechał na zawsze.

- Spotkasz się z nim? - zapytał Ashura, patrząc z troską na wychowanka.

- Tak - odpowiedział po chwili Fay. - Pójdę jutro do miasta. Muszę... wyjaśnić kilka spraw.

Gospoda, jak zwykle, tętniła życiem. Fay w kapturze wsunął się do środka wraz z podmuchem chłodnego wiatru. Zrezygnował z dworskich szat i płaszczy na rzecz zwykłej, podbitej futrem peleryny i najzwyklejszego ubrania. Zatrzymał się przy kontuarze, szukając postaci w tłumie zgromadzonym w niskiej, zatłoczonej izbie. Gdy miał już nadzieję, że go nie znajdzie, w oczy rzuciły mu się ciemnokasztanowe włosy wysuwające się spod kaptura mężczyzny w kącie. Gdy niebieskie oczy napotkały bursztynowe, na czole przybysza pojawiła się zmarszczka zastanowienia. Potem jego twarz się rozpogodziła i wstał z krzesła, kierując w jego stronę. Fay nagle poczuł strach. Co właściwie od niego usłyszy i co powie?

- Nie spodziewałem cię widzieć w takim miejscu - odezwał się cicho drugi czarodziej.

Fay odetchnął z ulgą.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że wrócisz do Celes - odpowiedział.

- Porozmawiajmy w moim pokoju - mężczyzna lekko pogonił go gestem.

Weszli po schodach na piętro i zdjęli kaptury dopiero gdy znaleźli się w suchym, niewielkim pokoju z łóżkiem i podniszczoną komodą oraz dwoma krzesłami. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, szukając w swoim wyglądzie różnic.

Czarownik nadal był przystojny, a mijające lata nie zniszczyły jego urody w żaden sposób. Zapuścił krótki zarost, który nadawał mu bardziej męski wygląd, ale poza tym nie zmienił się w ogóle. Te same ostre rysy twarzy, doskonale wymodelowane usta, krótko odcięte włosy i oczy przenikliwe niczym spojrzenie sokoła.

Ciszę przerwał Fay.

- Dlaczego wróciłeś... Ciklámen? - spytał, a dawno nie wymawiane imię zabrzmiało obco w jego ustach. Jego dawny nauczyciel i zarazem pierwsza osoba, w której był zauroczony, stała przed nim i na to pytanie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem - odparł Ciklámen, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Wiesz, że uwielbiam podróże. Po prostu postanowiłem tu wrócić. Na dzień albo miesiąc. Co u ciebie?

- W porządku - Fay rzucił wymijającą odpowiedź.

- Mam jedno jedyne pytanie, Fay - Ciklámen usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, wskazując blondynowi drugie. - Czy ty wciąż...?

- Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo Flourite, nie wiedząc, jakiej ma się spodziewać reakcji.

Usta Ciklámena wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, który rozjaśnił jego piękną twarz. Twarz, która fascynowała nastoletniego Faya i śniła mu się po nocach.

- Cieszę się - odpowiedział po chwili. - Byłeś młody... zbyt młody. Nie byłem dla ciebie odpowiedni.

- Wtedy tak nie myślałeś - Fay nie chciał, by te słowa zabrzmiały tak oskarżycielsko. Poczucie oszukania sprzed wielu lat wróciło na moment. - Uwiodłeś mnie.

Ciklámen odwrócił wzrok ze wstydem.

- Wiem - szepnął. - Wybacz mi. Jest wiele rzeczy, których żałuję, a to jedna z nich. Kiedyś mnie to bawiło. Uwodzenie innych, oplatanie ich wokół siebie. Mój wygląd tylko to ułatwiał, nie? - Ciklámen na moment zademonstrował swój uśmiech, który kiedyś sprawiał, że Fay nie wiedział, kim jest ani gdzie się znajduje. - Potem, gdy odszedłem, po tej całej plotce o naszym romansie, wiele podróżowałem. Nigdy nie było łatwo, ale za to miałem możliwość zastanowienia się nad sobą.

- Ciklámen, posłuchaj - Fay zawahał się, ale kontynuował. - Ja też nie byłem taki niewinny. To był błąd, wiem, ale nie tylko ty go popełniłeś. Nauczyłeś mnie zaakceptować swoją odmienność i jestem ci za to wdzięczny. Teraz jestem z kimś, kogo kocham.

- To dobrze - drugi mag obdarzył go kolejnym uśmiechem. - Ale powiem ci szczerze, że czasami żałuję, że nam się nie powiodło. Może gdybyś był wtedy parę lat starszy...

Fay nie odsunął się, gdy Ciklámen powstał i lekko dotknął dłonią jego policzka. Powstrzymał się od odruchu zamknięcia oczu, obserwując uczucia w bursztynowych tęczówkach czarownika. Żal, tęsknota za czymś, co utracone na zawsze.

- Miałeś w sobie coś, co mnie przyciągało - Ciklámen odsunął się od Faya. - Kimkolwiek jest twój wybranek, musi być szczęściarzem.

Fay lekko się uśmiechnął.

- A ty? Ułożyłeś sobie życie?

- Nie wiem, czy można to tak ująć - Ciklámen wzruszył ramionami. - Z nikim nie jestem na dłużej. Zresztą jak większość podróżujących magów. To tu, to tam... Póki co mi to wystarcza.

- Ciklámen... Mam do ciebie prośbę.

Kasztanowowłosy mag spojrzał na blondyna, marszcząc brwi.

- Mów, Fay.

* * *

- Nie wniosę oskarżenia - powiedział Ashura do Smoczych Braci kilka dni później, gdy ci zjawili się w jednej z prywatnych komnat. Książęta wymienili spojrzenia. - Ani ja, ani księżniczka Sakura. Jeśli taka jest wasza wola, możecie odejść w swoją stronę. Wasze konie czekają przed zamkiem wraz z prowiantem.

Kamui ukłonił się głęboko, Subaru uczynił podobnie. Ich szacunek do króla wzrósł znacznie w ciągu ostatnich rozmów, które z nimi odbyli. Ani Fay, a Sakura nie wiedzieli, jakie tematy tam poruszali, ale w postawie Smoków coś się zmieniło - zarówno w butnym Kamui'm, jak i spokojnym Subaru pojawiła się nutka stanowczości i gotowości do działania.

- Wasza obecność tutaj nie zostanie odnotowana w jakikolwiek sposób, podobnie jak ten niefortunny incydent. Informacja o niej zostanie w niewielkim kręgu, którego ta sprawa dotyczy osobiście - kontynuował Ashura.

Fay po raz kolejny stwierdził, że jego przyszywany ojciec jest sprytnym człowiekiem. Nie określił dokładnie, komu powie a komu nie. Chociaż król był łagodnym władcą, nigdy nie należało go ignorować w politycznych zagrywkach.

- Dziękujemy, Wasza Wysokość - powiedział krótko Kamui.

- Co planujecie? - spytał Fay, spotykając się spojrzeniem ze starszym Smokiem. Na ustach Kamui'a pojawił się gorzki uśmiech.

- Wstrząsnąć Shaolinem od lochów do pagód - odpowiedział nieustępliwym głosem.

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie walczyć z Xian Zongiem na arenie politycznej, możecie liczyć na moje poparcie.

Słowa Ashury zaskoczyły wszystkich. Fay zerknął na władcę, ale król wydawał się być zdecydowany.

- Już czas, by Celes przestało być neutralne w związku z poczynaniami cesarza - dodał król, patrząc na Smoczych Braci. - Trzeba uciąć bestii głowę, nim ta wyciągnie łapy po mój kraj.

Kamui wykrzywił wargi w grymasie, ale coś w jego oczach mówiło, że nazwanie ojca bestią wcale go nie uraziło.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie przelejemy żadnej krwi - odpowiedział tylko i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - _Shífēn gǎnxiè_, Ashuro.

* * *

Sakura westchnęła cicho, siadając na łóżku w swojej komnacie. Przez chwilę patrzyła na obraz namalowany ręką Faya, a potem wstała i podeszła do okna. Próbowała się uspokoić, ale w kącikach oczu wciąż miała łzy, tylko czekające, aż ostatnia nitka samokontroli puści. W sumie nie wiedziała, czemu dokładnie chce się jej płakać. Było wiele powodów do smutku - niepokój o Smoczych Braci, którzy po bliższym zaznajomieniu okazali się całkiem dobrymi ludźmi, tęsknota z domem i rodziną, za Syaoranem... A czarę goryczy przelała wiadomość od Touyi.

Gdy Yukito nawiązał magiczny kontakt, opowiedziała Touyi o porwaniu. Jego gwałtowna, pełna wyzwisk w kierunku Smoków reakcja zaskoczyła ją. Książę był bardzo zdenerwowany, jakby na skraju wytrzymałości. Potem to brat przekazał jej informację, która dobiła ją całkowicie.

Wiedziała, że stan ojca stopniowo się pogarsza. Wiele celeskich, długich nocy leżała wpatrując się w baldachim i powstrzymując łzy, ale konkretna ilość pozostałych królowi dni była straszną wieścią. Nieco ponad tydzień i straci ojca.

Osunęła się na podłogę i łkała po cichu.

* * *

- Stawiam się na twoje rozkazy, Wasza Książęca Mość - Laeńczyk skłonił się nisko przed Touyą. Był człowiekiem niepozornej, drobnej budowy, ale sztylety przy pasie, teraz niezakryte płaszczem, ostrzegały i zachęcały do ostrożności. - Wskaż mi mój cel.

- Rada - powiedział krótko Touya, smakując w ustach rozkaz. - Dwunastu mężczyzn, z których to najstarszy jest najgroźniejszy. Bądź ich cieniem. Cokolwiek usłyszysz, przekaż mnie.

Yukito, dotąd stojący za plecami księcia zbliżył się i podał tropicielowi dwa zwinięte zwoje.

- To wszystkie informacje, jakie możemy ci dać - powiedział mag, podając jeden zwój z książęcą pieczęcią. - To natomiast... - spojrzał na drugi zwój, naznaczony dwoma pieczęciami - książęcą i maga. - Na tej zwój nałożone jest niezwykle silne zaklęcie. Jakiekolwiek kłamstwo sprawi, że ręka piszącego stanie w płomieniach.

Oczy tropiciela rozszerzyły się lekko, ale skłonił się i kiwnął głową.

- Ostrożności nigdy za wiele - powiedział z uznaniem. - Wszystkiego, czego się dowiem, spiszę. To będzie doskonały dowód, Wasza Książęca Mość.

- Idź. Udanego polowania - odparł Touya, zaciskając mocno dłoń na oparciu krzesła. - Swoim zadaniem przyniesiesz zaszczyt swojemu krajowi i rodowi.

* * *

- Jesteś zły? - zapytał Fay, gdy Kurogane wszedł do pogrążonej w mroku komnaty. Wojownik prychnął pod nosem, co jasno wskazywało, że jest. Blondyn westchnął i przeszedł przez pokój, obejmując ramionami sztywną sylwetkę bruneta.

- Taa - burknął Kurogane, patrząc spode łba na przytulającą się do niego jasną czuprynę. - Zły i zazdrosny. Byłem w gospodzie.

- Widziałeś, jak rozmawiam z Ciklámenem - Fay stwierdził fakt. - Nie masz o co być zazdrosny, Kuro-chan. Od dawna nic do niego nie czuję, on też do mnie nic.

- Więc po co się z nim spotkałeś? - Kurogane nieco się rozluźnił i pozwolił poprowadzić się z kierunku wygodnego fotela. Fay usiadł mu na kolanach.

- Mam pewien plan - powiedział cicho blondyn, patrząc kochankowi prosto w oczy. - Coś, co zakończy ostatecznie sprawę z koroną.

- Nie możesz - warknął Kurogane, wiedząc, do czego zmierza Fay. - Prawo...

- Prawem zajął się Ashura - Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie zwracając uwagi na wzburzenie Nihończyka. - Zredukował konsekwencje na takie, które nie zaszkodzą nam w niczym, a właściwie są mi na rękę.

- Nie wiem, o co ci teraz chodzi, szalony magu - Kurogane próbował ignorować usta dotykające swojej szyi, ale wcale to nie było łatwe. Cholerny mag i jego atrakcyjność.

- Mmm... - zamruczał Fay, a Kurogane wyczuł uśmiech na swojej skórze. - Słyszałeś kiedyś o Księżycowym Zamku?

* * *

Słowniczek i wyjaśnienia:

Dui bu qi - z chińskiego "przepraszam"  
ting xià lái - z chińskiego "przestań"  
gǐng - z chińskiego "proszę"  
Wǒ shòugòule - z chińskiego "mam dość"  
Shífēn gǎnxiè - z chińskiego "stokrotne dzięki"

Ciklámen - z węgierskiego, polskim odpowiednikiem jest "cyklamen", czyli kwiat z rodziny pierwiosnkowatych. Ciklámen jest używane jako węgierskie imię żeńskie, tutaj nadałam je mężczyźnie.

Jeśli kogoś ciekawi reakcja Touyi na wieść o niedoszłym porwaniu, niech sobie zerknie na parodię zwiastunu filmowego w wykonaniu Limo. Jedna wypowiedź Abelarda Gizy rozjaśni sytuację :)


End file.
